


New New Home

by SquirrleyCow



Series: Culmination of Echoes [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affection through insults, Attempted Mental Coercion, Chara has a dark sense of humor, Cynical jokes, Drama, Eventual Plot, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Silly, Gore in flashbacks, Gotta fight for a happy ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Torture, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reader Is Chara, Steady relationships, Then less of that..., Violence, but that's kind of expected right?, lots of cussing, slice of life I guess...?, some agnst, very bad nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrleyCow/pseuds/SquirrleyCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the world's finally perfect. You get your happy ending. Everyone lives. Frisk is good. Your brother is alive again. Hell, you're alive again. How hard could it possibly be to have a normal, happy, boring, uneventful life? Well, a little harder than you'd think. Emotions suck ass.</p><p>Oh and that whole mess with remembering past lives. That sucks ass too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be mostly silliness and day-to-day stuff and explanation of how any of this is possible. :P Continues from the last chapter of part 1.
> 
> *edit: Well...I can't leave well enough alone. This might be getting a little rough later. Will update tags as I go now. There will still be fluff, but I just love the new ideas I've got for this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything with an asterisk that is italicized is a text message.

You jump out of bed and run to your closet. Your outfit was already picked out, hanging on your mirror behind the door. New black tights, a form-fitting t-shirt that read 'losing faith in humanity, one person at a time', jean shorts and plain sneakers.

Frisk still snores in the bed across the room. "Sleep tight, baby sis." You mutter.

You pile the clothes in your arms and scurry down the hall into the bathroom you shared with Asriel and Frisk. Your phone is already buzzing when you turn on the shower. You unlock the screen and smile.

It was from Sans of course.

_*mornin. excited yet?_

Did you want to reply now, or make him wait? Make him worry just for a few minutes that you'd overslept or forgotten.

You giggle and hop in the shower. You change your mind when your phone buzzes again on the counter. You nearly wipe-out on the tile in your haste to answer. Now you felt bad for making him wait.

 _*ur such a tease._ You frown. Oh right, his phone told him when the texts were opened. You'd nearly cracked your skull open for that?

_*Yeah, and? Not exactly a new personality trait of mine :P_

* _jerk_

_*Dick_

_*yea, and? not exactly a new personality trait._ You snort. Ugh, this monster knew you too well!

_*I'm busy. When are you coming by?_

_*busy?_

_*Yeah, busy. refer to the previous text_

* _dunno noonish?_

_*K_

You drop your phone on the counter and hop back in the shower. He hated when you said 'k'. You cackle as your phone vibrates several more times while you finish showering. You wait until you've dried and dressed before you check your phone.

_*ugh i hate you_

_*no one just says 'k' chara_

_*real people explain shit_

_*maybe ill just sleep in then?_

You scramble to reply.

_*Gosh, drama queen. I was dripping soap everywhere. Been taking tips from Mettaton? He sure hangs around enough for you to pick up his mannerisms._

You brush through your shoulder length hair. You'd let it grow since moving in with Toriel. A few months worth of growth and good food had it shiny and healthy again. You'd almost gotten used to seeing your face in the mirror.

Your phone vibrates.

_*....._

You laugh loudly. He hated Pap's interest in Mettaton. You didn't know how you felt about them being...together, but Mettaton was sweet to him and Pap enjoyed the friendship. Mettaton was taking the human world by storm, his fame rivaled Sia and Lady GaGa. Which just inflated his ego. It didn't help that he was really and truly talented too.

_*low blow no deadpool for you_

You gasp.

_*NO!_

_*Sans I've been waiting lifetimes for this to happen, you can't ditch me!_

You pout while you wait for his response.

_*apologize_

You roll your eyes and huff. Now he really was being a drama queen.

_*Fine. You didn't pick up your bitchiness from Mettaton, you learned that all on your own, sweetness. ;)_

You just couldn't resist.

You slide your feet into your sneakers before you open the door with your pajamas under your arm. A drowsy Asriel yawns on his way past you. "Didn't use all the hot water, did you?"

"Nope. And get your fur out of the drain when you get out, you clogged it last time."

"No promises." He mutters before shutting the door. You turn to go back to your room when he opens the door. "What...the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes. Probably made in sweatshops by tiny hands. That's why they were so cheap."

He frowns deeply at you. "Really, Chara?"

"No, American made. So probably still a sweatshop, but you know, unionized."

"I don't know why I even bother sometimes." He mutters, shaking his head. "Because you love to hear my voice, darling brother!" You call over your shoulder before opening your door.

"Play nice!" Toriel yells from downstairs.

"Always, mama!" You yell back. You stop short in the doorway to your room. "Frisk sweetheart, you have to wash that thing." You say kindly as you drop your clothes into the hamper.

Frisk resolutely shakes her head. "I know you love that sweater, but it's got stains on it. Mom could get them out before school I bet."

She considers this. O _kay._

"Atta girl." She smiles broadly.

She waves frantically before you walk out the door. "What's up, nugget?" She makes a strange face at the nickname before she turns and searches through her bottom drawer.

 _Have thing_ She signs quickly before she searches more. She comes up triumphant with a flash of gold in her hands. She signs for you to close your eyes and you obey.

She takes your hand and presses something warm into your palm. You open your eyes and gasp. "My...my locket?! Where did you find it?"

_The castle. It saved my life, but I knew it was yours. I kept it when I first moved here with mom. I knew you'd want it safe._

You scoop up Frisk and hug her tightly. She struggles quietly. "Nope, you get hugs now. Get over it."

She flops back dramatically, sticking her tongue out and scrunching her eyes tightly shut. You laugh and she smiles. "Back to life! It's a fucking miracle!" You yell, holding her out at arms length. She laughs without sound, throwing her head back. You pull her close, squishing your faces together. "Tell me your secret, child of wonder." You whisper dramatically.

She shakes with laughter but pushes against you.

"Alright, little monster." You kiss her forehead and release her on the floor. She scurries like a thing possessed, escaping before you can attack her again.

You smile at the locket in your hands, running your thumb over it lovingly. You clasp it around your neck and walk to your nightstand. You frown thoughtfully as you rummage through the top drawer, picking several bracelets to wear. You liked layers and studs.

Some of the last world must've rubbed off on you. When it wasn't over-done, you enjoyed black leather and dark clothes. The thin studded bracelet on your right wrist reminded you of who Pap used to be. He liked studs. But he was still a softy, through and through.

You sigh and head downstairs, checking your phone before you go in the kitchen. Mom hated if you checked it at the table.

_*thats probably the best im going to get from you_

_*ill be by around noon. love you chara_

You feel a blush burn your cheeks as you reply.

_*Can't wait. I love you too._

You shove your phone in your pocket and walk into the kitchen. Mom's made cinnamon crepes with scrambled eggs and bacon. She's setting the table when she looks up at you. She still has a fondness for purple. She's wearing one of her many sets of matching outfits, a skirt, top and jacket all the same shade of purple.

"Oh um, is that what you are going to wear today?" She asks haltingly.

You smile. "C'mon mom, my fashion sense shouldn't startle you anymore." The only reason you didn't wear leather boots was because you hadn't found a pair you liked enough to buy.

"No, no. I would not say it startles me. It just..." She fades out and smiles. "I suppose you get your love of monochromatic outfits from me." She chuckles.

You laugh and help her set the table. "Got her to agree to washing the sweater." You murmur.

"Thank goodness." She sighs in relief.

"So...I saw dad left a message a couple days ago." You look up at her, watching her reaction. She gazes tiredly at you. "We have spoken about this, Chara. I can forgive the man, but I cannot love him."

"I-I know. But, he's so lonely."

"That is what happens sometimes when you make terrible choices."

"I made terrible choices. You still love me. And Asriel and Frisk."

"There is a difference when it is one's child and one's partner."

"Is there?" You ask.

Mom heaves a long sigh before smiling weakly. "Child, I am not the same monster I once was. I feel as if I am grieving the death of someone who has passed, but one who looks as his twin is taunting me. I am not... I am not ready to have a partner again. Please, respect my wishes?"

Your heart aches at her words. You walk around the table and hug her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"Oh, it is alright, Chara. I know your heart was in the right place, my dear. Now where are your siblings?"

Frisk magically somersaults from a cupboard, stopping on her back and holding her sweater over her head. She lays on the floor shirtless as mom snickers and takes it from her. "Thank you child. I am proud of you for deciding to let me wash it. It will be dry before we leave for school." She says before turning to the laundry room.

Frisk folds her arms over her chest and pouts, still lying on her back.

"Come on, nugget. Breakfast time." You pick her up and stick her in a chair, her arms still folded. Her eyes brighten and the pout fades when she sees the food on the table. "Want me to braid your hair?" You ask her. She nods as you scoop eggs on her plate.

"Not at the table, please!" Mom calls from the laundry room.

"Kay!" You call back, handing Frisk a few slices of bacon and a crepe. "Whipped cream, right?" She nods emphatically, her hands excitedly patting the table.

"Fuckin' adorable." You smirk.

"CHARA TORGO DREEMURR YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

You jump in your seat, gripping the spoon you were about to dip into the whipped cream tightly. "Y-yes ma'am." You reply. Frisk chuckles soundlessly.

"Ooh, I heard someone's middle name. Potty mouth." Asriel says before sitting down across from you. You stick your tongue out. "Spent an awful long time on that hair this morning. Gonna ask Fuku out?"

His eyes widen and you know if he didn't have fur he would be blushing. "Shut up, Chara." He growls through gritted teeth. "DID I not just tell you to...wait was that someones' name?" Mom sticks her head out of the laundry room, drying her hands with a quick burst of magic.

You nod, filling your plate before Asriel devours the entire table. That kid was a bottomless pit. "Oh? Tell me about them, Asriel." Mom says with a bright smile, sitting down at the head of the table.

Asriel flounders, he glares at you as he hands mom the crepes plate. You grin back smugly. _Hate you_. He mouths. You bite back a giggle and hand Frisk a napkin when she gets whipped cream on her nose.

"I am waiting, son." Mom prompts with a barely restrained smile, enjoying his discomfort too.

"She...she's Grillby's daughter." He mutters, fading out as he piles eggs on his plate.

"OH! Fuku! Yes, I know her. She is quite lovely, is she not?"

"Very." You agree, staring pointedly at Asriel with your eyebrows raised.

He angrily shoves a crepe in his mouth. "Don't you have a Hot Topic to bankrupt?" He snaps.

You snort. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Ugh. Can I just have one shred of privacy?"

"Not in a house full of women."

"Children, do not shout at the table please."

"Sorry, mom." You and Asriel say halfheartedly in unison.

Mom looks hard at you both and you shrink a little in your chair. "Sorry, mama." You say as Asriel mumbles, "Sorry, mother." It's more heart-felt this time and she smiles in approval.

You continue breakfast in relative peace. Asriel begrudgingly tells mom more about Fuku. You secretly think they would be a cute couple. She was almost as painfully shy as he was, so you doubt you'd have to stalk them if they went on dates. They'd be too embarrassed to hold hands in public for a few weeks. Plus they both had fire magic. It was rare and it would give them something in common.

You pick up your plate and Frisks and put them in the sink. "C'mon munchkin, lets do your hair and clean your face."

"Do hurry, we will have to leave soon." Mom says over her shoulder.

"Why doesn't Chara have to go to school too?" Asriel whines.

"Because she got her diploma already." Mom replies with a tired sigh. "Will we have one morning without you asking that, son?"

You smile as Frisk scurries by you to sit in mom's bathroom. She puts the seat of the toilet down and calmly sits, waiting for you. You pick up her brush and start combing her hair back. This was part of your daily routine now, doing Frisk's hair before school. It was strangely calming to always start your day the same way. You hand her a wet rag for her face. She scrubs her cheeks and tosses the rag into the tub.

"Don't forget to grab that when I'm done." You tell her. She gives you a thumbs up. "I think two french braids today, what do you think?" She gives another thumbs up. _Anything to keep it out of my face._

You laugh at that. "Alrighty." You part her hair down the middle and begin braiding the left side first. "You know, Undyne was the one who showed me how to do this. Isn't that weird?"

Frisks' shoulders shake in a small laugh. _She has a lot of hair and she is a warrior! She can't have that in her face to distract her._

"You are definitely right, nugget."

_Again with nugget?_

"Well yeah, you kind of look like one."

 _I do not look like a nugget!_ She protests.

You snicker and tie off the first braid. "Okay, okay. You don't look like a chicken nugget, or a gold nugget or anything like that. But I dunno, it just fits you I guess?"

 _Okay. I will be your nugget._ She replies after a long quiet moment.

You snort and start on her second braid. She said it so seriously. "Kid, you crack me up."

_You should be egg._

"Why?"

 _Because then I would really crack you up. And you would be an egg-cellent sister!_ She has to spell out the word-play.

You laugh so hard you have to re-do her braid. "Oh wow. You'll have to tell Sans that one sometime."

_I want to see him again soon. I need to make sure you're taking good care of him like you promised._

You freeze half-way through tying off her braid. She had a habit of doing that, going from goofy happy-go-lucky child to dead-serious in a heartbeat. "Yeah, of course. I'm sure he'll want to see you too. You're done, take your rag to mom."

She scoots off the toilet and grabs her rag from the tub before scurrying off again.

You run your hand through your hair.

Oh right, your phone had buzzed during breakfast. You pull it out of your pocket and unlock it.

_*can i come by early?_

You frown curiously at your phone.

 _*Sure, why not?_ You reply.

 

*

 

You flop on the couch and channel surf while you wait for Sans. You snuggle deeper into the black coat you swiped from him the last time you were at his place. He probably didn't realize it but it was almost exactly like the coat he constantly wore in the last world. You sigh and smile. It smelled just like him. Fresh cedar chips...and sometimes a small hint of carnations.

Papy had a thing for gardening now that everyone was topside. He spent a lot of time with Asgore helping with his floral and landscaping business. He brought a lot of flowers home. A weird tidbit of flower meanings from dad floats to you. Carnations were like roses, they could symbolize a lot of things in the flower world.

You lay back on the couch, staring sideways at the TV with one leg hanging off the edge. Sans should be here soon...

A sudden thought begins to nag at you.

How old were you this time? You waited longer to die this timeline so you weren't 15. Shit. How old were you? You sit up and look down at yourself, double-checking that no one was around before you curiously grab your boobs. They...seemed to be the same size as they were when you had your final stand-off with Gaster.

But you hadn't exactly stopped to feel yourself up in the middle of battle.

You stand and turn, looking down at your legs. You cup your butt and frown.

Why was this bothering you so much? You hadn't thought about it before now, you had just gone straight ahead with getting your diploma so you wouldn't have to go to school. No one asked how old you were and you didn't have a license. You were still waiting on an investigator to track down your birth certificate so you could get a job or maybe go to college. You had explicitly told her NOT to contact your family if they were still alive. Assuming you were an adult she didn't report anything to the government about possible kidnapping.

You continue to think about this until Sans knocks on the door.

You let him in. "How old am I?" You ask him as he steps inside. You don't see a car which meant he teleported. You hope none of the neighbors saw. No one even guessed that monsters had that ability.

Sans laughs at the strange question. "What?"

He frowns at you. "And you shouldn't teleport here, someone could see you." You scold as you shut the door.

"Uh, I didn't teleport to the front door. I landed behind the mailboxes and walked here. You don't know how old you are?" He laughs.

You shake your head. "And its starting to piss me off."

He smiles approvingly at your shirt. "I like it." He says, pointing. "It suits you."

You laugh shortly.

"How would I know how old you are?" He asks.

You shrug. "I dunno, I thought maybe you would just know. Or maybe my code had said so."

He shrugs too, unzipping his jacket to show his plain gray shirt. It was weird to see him in 'normal' clothes. Jeans and sneakers just looked so bizarre on him. "It might've, but I probably didn't pay attention. I just assumed you were an adult. You were adult-sized for a human."

You snort.

"Yeah, I know you guys get that size before your government deems you adults. Now. I didn't know that before." He makes a dismissive gesture with his hands. "Does it really matter? I mean, you've lived through how many other worlds?"

"Yeah, I don't know why it's bugging me either." You tilt your head at him. "How old are you, Sans?"

He chuckles. "Twenty-two."

You frown. "That..." You shake your head in mild shock. "Are you lying?"

"Why would I lie? You feeling okay?"

"How old is Papyrus?"

"Nineteen." He answers, looking even more confused.

Your frown deepens. That didn't make any damn sense. Why was he younger, but not Pap? Frisk was ten years younger than when she originally fell in the past world, you were older, Asriel was younger than you instead of older, Sans was younger and Papyrus was the same age?

Did the world just...sort itself so you would all be suitable ages to still have stable relationships?

"Ow. My brain hurts." You say, holding a hand to your forehead. That did explain Sans' more cantankerous attitude this time around though. You laugh shortly at that thought. He joked in other worlds, but here his favorite pastime was (playfully) antagonizing you. But you weren't any different so it made for some interesting banter.

"Care to explain for the rest of us?" Sans asks.

"You were twenty-seven last time."

"What? Oh God, was I old and weird?"

You snicker. "Twenty-seven isn't that old."

"I might as well have been thirty. How old were you?" He frowns and his face drains of color. "Please tell me that if you weren't at least eighteen that we didn't-" He shudders.

"I was twelve there, and you were so into it. You pervy mcperv pants!" You burst out laughing when he frowns in disgust. "What the hell, Sans?"

Sans actually gags. "Ugh, don't joke about that!"

"Who said I was joking? I was so shocked when I saw that my body was going to be too old for you."

He holds up his hands. "Whoa. Too far."

"Too far?" You grimace.

"Too far." He repeats with a nod.

"Sorry." You shrug.

He gags again and shudders. "Dude. Just no."

You laugh. "Sorry! I just enjoy pushing your buttons."

"And it's going to kill me one day, I know it."

"I was 20, maybe 21?"

"Common theme."

You frown at him. "Its really hard to keep track when the world keeps resetting. I died a lot there."

"That'll do it. So how old were you when...you know...this timeline?" He gestures awkwardly at you, looking away.

You shrug. "No clue. All I know is I was older this time than the last world when I finally, you know. Offed myself."

He winces at your word choice. "How old were you usually?"

"Fifteen. Give or take a year or two. Frisk is usually the older one. This must be really surreal for her."

"Now I do feel like a pervy mcperv pants..."

"What happened to 'it doesn't matter'?"

"Well," He scratches the back of his skull. "That was before you said you could be fifteen."

"I said I was older than that this time. And I'm almost positive I'm older than Asriel. He's sixteen."

"Still..."

You roll your eyes. "Hang on. Maybe I should've just asked Asriel first." You pull out your phone. Sans hovers over your shoulder, probably trying to be sure you didn't coerce your brother into lying about your age.

_*Hey Ass-face. How old am I?_

Sans snorts. "You're the weirdest, most snarkily affectionate person I know."

"You love me. Don't lie."

"Why would I lie?"

You don't answer that.

_*Ass-face? Classy. Going to introduce myself as Prince Ass-Face from now on. Should go over great with ambassadors, right? Ha! Mom would kill us both. ; >_>_

You and Sans both laugh.

 _*Weird question btw. You're 19. Weirdo. Ugh. I can't think of a better insult than ass-face, let me get back to you on that._ :p

You and Sans both exhale in relief. He rests his forehead on your shoulder. "Well that's totally not creepy. Honest."

 _*Thank._ You reply.

 _*Good luck with Fuku, Ass-face!_ "FUKU?! Grillby's kid?" Sans slaps a hand over the phone before you hit send. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

Sans grimaces. "Uh, Grillby doesn't like anyone, _anyone_ around his kid. Tell him Fuku's off limits."

"He's a prince." You counter. "And he's a sweet kid, I know Fuku...vaguely. She's sweet too."

"Which is why Grillby doesn't want anyone around her. He's worried someone will take advantage of that."

"And you know this because...?" You ask slyly with a smirk.

"Because I spent a fuck-ton of my time drinking myself stupid at Grillbys' bar. We talked about a lot of stuff."

You don't have a snappy comeback for that. "Would it be better if Asriel went traditional with it? Talked to Grillby first?"

Sans considers that. "Mabye. Does Fuku like him? Grillby's got a soft spot for her, if she says she likes him, he could get the green-light."

You go back to your text and erase it.

_*Prince Ass-face, does Fuku like you?_

There's a long pause.

_*Thank for referring to me in my rightful name. What's with the weird questions today :-? Promise not to tell mom something?_

Your heart jumps to your throat. "No, Assey. What did you do?"

 _*Sure..._ You hesitantly reply.

Sans holds his breath beside you.

_*I kissed her a couple weeks ago >//>_

You sigh in relief. "Well at least he didn't fu-" Your phone vibrates in your hand and your heart jumps to your throat again. Your eyes widen as you read his text.

"He's dead. He's fucking dead. Better get a nice urn, because he's dead." Sans says, throwing his hands in the air and walking away as you stare at your phone in horror. Your brother...lost his virginity first?

"That little bastard!"

_*You done fucked up, bro. Grillby's gonna kill you._

_*What?! No! Don't joke, Chara!_

_*I'm not the one who fucked a fucking decorated vet of the human war's daughter!_

_*What... @_@_

_*Yeah! You don't remember? Grillby kicked ass! He never killed anyone, but he fucked people up! Oh ass-face, you were too young... At least you won't die unloved. Fuku will light candles on your grave._

_*STFU CHARA!_

You run a hand through your hair and stare at your phone as you walk to the living room and flop on the couch.

* _OMG Chara, I'm going to die. TTnTT_

"You damn right. Ugh, Assssrrreeeeiiiillll! Brother! Why do you do these things?!" Sans takes your phone and scrolls through the messages, flopping on the couch beside you. He chuckles to himself. "Heh. This is actually more entertaining than Deadpool."

"Saaaaaans. My brother's going to die...I can't think of that goofball right now." You flop in his lap and pout up at him.

"Did you just call Deadpool...a goofball?" He shakes his head. "Anyway, uh...obviously Fuku likes your brother. So maybe Grillby won't kill him. Plus doesn't he have fire magic like Tori and Asgore?"

"When did he...find the time to...?" You cover your face with your hands. "Oh man, if mom finds out it won't matter what Grillby thinks." You shudder. "Yeah, he's got fire magic. It's stronger than theirs too." You run your hands through your hair again and look up at Sans.

He chuckles darkly. "You should probably tell him he isn't going to die before he pees himself."

"Oh, right." You take your phone back and sit up.

_*Okay. I might've overreacted. Just... make a date to go meet Grillby, if Fuku likes you, and she obviously does, he probably won't kill you. Probably. And you've got fire magic! So...maybe he can't kill you?_

_*So now I should go meet the guy who will want to kill me?_

Sans leans against your back, resting his head on your shoulder so he can read the texts. For a moment you forget how to make your fingers work.

_*Every dad wants to meet their daughters uh...boyfriend? You guys serious or just messing around, because I don't approve of just messing around if she's your first. Anyway. You should introduce yourself, let him see that you don't need to die because you make Fuku happy. That should fix this. Jeeze Asriel, you're going to give me a damn heart attack._

A thrill runs through your blood when Sans readjusts, his hands resting on the couch by your hips.

You jump when your phone vibrates. "Jeeze, scared me. Calm down, he's not in danger...yet." You chew your bottom lip, Sans' voice was right against your ear. It sent goosebumps across your skin.

"Gonna answer him?" He asks.

You shake your head to clear it and look down at your phone.

_*Okay. Okay that doesn't sound as suicidal as before. Shit, Chara, no I'm not just messing around. What the hell? I'm going to need your help with this though. D:  
_

_*You got it, assey. Love you._

_*Heh, yeah right. Love you too, you jerk._

You shove your phone in your pocket and sigh. "Welp, that was a roller-coaster."

Sans wraps his arms around your waist and lays his head between your shoulder blades. "You're really comfy." He comments. You look over your shoulder and snort at him.

"C'mon, lazy bones. You taking me to see Deadpool or not?"

"Hmm, how about 'not'?" He asks, failing to suppress a yawn. He nuzzles against your back and sighs.

"Seriously? I've been looking forward to this! And you're the only person I know who would enjoy it. Well...except maybe Undyne. I'm sure I could call her, she'd love to go."

"Undyne is terrible at the movies. She's loud." He replies, holding you tighter. The feeling makes your heart race. He was rarely so physically affectionate.

"Why did you want to come over early?" You ask with a smirk.

He shrugs before planting a kiss on your back. "Just wanted to see you."

"Wanted to see me, or more of me?" You ask, a small blush tinting your cheeks.

"Is that where the age thing came from?" You can hear the smirk in his voice as he lifts his head. You can feel his chin pressing into your back.

"Probably." You concede. "And I dunno," You look down at your fidgeting hands. "The house will be empty for the rest of the day."

"Well, well. Certainly a new side of you. Don't think I've ever seen you blush that hard before." Sans says, resting his chin on your shoulder again.

"Shut up!" You snap, turning away from him.

"You're so cute." He tells you, teasing.

"Ugh, stop it!" You protest when he tries to turn your face back to him. He plants a kiss on your burning cheek and you grumble happily, folding your arms over your chest. Oh, so that was where Frisk learned that.

"So stinking cute, can't handle it. Too cute." He continues to kiss your cheek before hesitantly kissing your neck. You jump at that and he chuckles against your skin. Goosebumps sprint down your spine. You sit there, awkwardly tense for a long moment.

"Yup. Still cute."

"Ugh!" You stand, breaking free of his grip before you really embarrass yourself.

Sans laughs at you before standing from the couch. He surprises you by pulling you into a close embrace, just a little roughly. He smiles crookedly down at you, narrowing his eyes before kissing you. Its painfully slow and sweet. He leaves you wanting more.

You're a little dazed when he pulls back to blink down at you. He chews his bottom lip before gently stroking your cheeks. His voice has a husky rumble. "So, you want to go all the way..." Your eyes widen, your heart thunders in your chest. "...to the theater, right?" He finishes, his voice back to normal.

He can't hold back his laughter as your love-struck face quickly fades to angry disbelief. "Seriously?" You playfully push him back, stepping away and folding your arms again with a pout. Sans stumbles, laughing too hard to keep his balance.

"You sta-started it!" He has to double over, supporting his weight with his arms on his legs.

"Wow. You're really proud of yourself, aren't you?" You ask with a chuckle, he was coughing between spurts of laughter.

"Whew." He sighs, standing upright. "Your face was priceless. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

You roll your eyes and reach for his hand. "It's okay, I'll get you back later." You tell him as he takes your hand and kisses it. You smile, giving him your best smoldering eyes. His grip on your hand tightens as his pupils shrink in shock. "And yes, I would like to go all the way...to the theater." You purr.

He gives a shaky exhale. "Too good at that, you know."

Before you can ask what he means, he teleports you both to what looks like a back alley.

"Where the hell are we?" You ask.

"Alley about a block from the theater." He replies, pulling you toward the road.

He throws his hood over his face and stuffs his free hand into his coat. You don't like that he tries so hard to hide when in public. You tug his hood down after you cross the street. He reaches back with wide eyes, trying to pull it back up.

"You look like a mugger when you have it up."

"And I look like death when I don't." He replies snidely.

"You look more like a grim reaper with the hood up. You could really freak out some seniors if you went to a nursing home."

A few people walking by look at you both. Their eyes don't linger longer than most people would call polite. "They don't care." You whisper, leaning closer to him and holding his arm. "Look, no one is running away."

He mumbles grumpily as you continue down the sidewalk. "Excuse me," You say brightly to a middle-aged woman with a soccer-mom haircut. She looks up, her eyes dart to Sans in mild surprise but she plasters on a smile. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know where I can get wifi around here? We got turned around and my phone has no data plan."

"Oh! Where are you headed?" She asks, shushing her bouncing toddler at her side. "We're trying to find the theater, pretty sure we made a wrong turn somewhere."

She smiles and concedes to her childs' demand to be picked up, balancing him on her hip. "Date night?" She asks with a chuckle, looking at your arm laced through Sans'. You manage a convincingly shy giggle. "Yeah. I thought I knew were we were going."

"Just take a right at the stoplight back there," She points over her shoulder with her thumb. "And then take a left at the next street. You should see it."

You feign a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you so much!" You beam.

"No problem, have fun! Enjoy it while you still have freedom." She adds looking pointedly at her kid who was already fast asleep in her arms.

You feel the fake smile die on your face as you both continue down the sidewalk. "Told you." You say to Sans. "No one cares."

"You braved talking nicely to a stranger to prove a point." He chuckles.

"If you hide, people are going to be more curious. Just own it. People should get over themselves if they have something rude to say. You're just fine the way you are, Sans."

"Glad you think so, babe. But I always feel like...people stare. And I don't want to..." He rubs the back of his neck. "Make you feel weird to be in public with me."

"Psh, you're stuck with me. You're not running me off because some ass-hat could make a rude remark." You shake your head at him. "I'm sure you've noticed being topside that humans don't have red eyes, not unless they're also albino. And even then they aren't red, it's like a pretty purple or pink."

"Like the bunnies?"

You nod, knowing he means the bunnies from Snowdin.

"But you're just pale, you have hair color."

You nod. "Yeah, that's why I'm even weirder. Kind of always got thrown around because of it." You grimace. Bad word choice. Should've just said bullied.

"Thrown around?" Sans asks, confused.

You laugh darkly. Yup. Definitely should have left it at 'bullied', you don't want to talk about that. "Yeah, you know." You shrug. "Bullied and shit." You point ahead of you two before he can ask the question on his lips.

"Look, we're already here." You check the time on your phone. "We'll be able to catch a matinee, shouldn't be a lot of people."

"Didn't expect you to get all deep on me. I should be broody more often." Sans says, pulling up your hand to kiss it.

You roll your eyes, glad he doesn't push the subject.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some heavily implied sexy times in this chapter but nothing explicit.

"GUH! It was so good!" You say with enthusiasm. "I loved it! Thank you for coming with me." You plant a kiss on Sans' cheek and hang on his arm, bringing a faint blush to his cheeks. You hear someone behind you chuckle.

"Did you like it?" You ask. He had laughed at a lot of the dialogue, and he was surprisingly knowledgeable with the pop-culture references. You think Alphys was to blame for that.

Sans smiles with a shrug. "I liked it. It was definitely your kind of humor. Liked Angel and the Nega-Sonic chick. Liked that he wasn't just a walking joke, he had shit to do and he got it done and managed to be hilariously dark."

You snicker, but then you see something change in his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" He looks back at you and whatever had been there is gone. He smiles, leaning forward to plant a kiss on your forehead. "I gotta worry about you running off to find Ryan Reynolds now. He sold Deadpool too well not to be that fucked up."

You snort. "Please. I'd rather have a real bad-ass for a boyfriend."

Sans laughs at that and holds the door open for you. "Then I really gotta worry."

"Now you're just fishing." You remark, zipping up your coat.

"Guilty as charged." He says.

Daylight outside of the theater is pleasantly muted. You look up at the sky and break into a wide smile. "Looks like a storm." Sans comments, taking your hand.

"I hope it's thunder-snow! I've never seen it before!"

"What the hell is thunder-snow?" He asks, looking up from his phone to stare at you.

"It's when there's lightning and thunder during a snow storm!" A cold wind screams, promising something wicked as it shoves you into Sans. You laugh excitedly, closing your eyes until the gust subsides.

"Forecast calls for blizzard conditions." He says happily. "I bet its weird to be here where the weather changes with the seasons, not the locations." You say.

He wraps his arm over your shoulders when the wind gusts again and you both laugh. "It took some adjustment." He admits.

You pull out your phone to ask mom if they're cancelling school. You laugh shortly. Asriel was still panicky about the Fuku situation.

"Am I taking you home or to my place?" Sans asks conversationally.

You know he probably... _probably_ didn't mean it to sound like a 'your place or mine' kind of question, but that was totally how it sounded. "Uh..." You continue to stare at your phone, waiting for a reply.

Sans tilts his head expectantly. Thankfully another gust of harsh wind distracts him, your hood flies up and covers your head. You frown at the nifty timing. His face lights up with a dark anticipation. "Ooh, I hope we get a blizzard. I miss the fuck out of snow."

You snort and open the message from mom. _*Yes they are closing school. The other children have left safely. I am going to pick up Asriel and we will be home within the hour. ]:)  ]:)  ]:)_

You smile the text. She was a doofus when it came to emojis and it was adorable. Your brother was just as bad, but it wasn't adorable.

_*Are you still out with Sans? You should return home if you can. Does his brother have the car? I can come pick you up if you wish._

Sans is still looking delightedly up at the sky heavy with unshed snow.

_*We went back to his place after the movie._ Before you can finish the text a massive snow-flake lands on your screen. You smile deviously and wipe it away. Sans begins to laugh and you pause to look up at him, doing a double-take.

He has his arms slightly spread with his eyes closed and his head still tilted toward the sky. The wind whips his open coat back, this is the coldest breeze so far but he doesn't flinch. Huge flakes land and quickly melt on his face and he smiles.

You've never seen him look so calm.

You pull your eyes from him and continue your text to mom. _*We went back to his place after the movie. Yeah, Pap still has the car but I don't know if you should come get me. The snow's already starting to fall. It's really dangerous to drive in blizzards._

She didn't know about his teleportation ability, and you weren't going to tell her. As far as you knew, only you and Frisk knew about it. Maybe Alphys, definitely not Pap. Not that he didn't trust Papyrus, he was just incredibly secretive about his abilities.

_*Oh! I did not know that! I will be very careful. We have had snow, but no blizzards up here yet. I will let the other monsters know! Stay safe, child!_

You take Sans' hand and shove your phone into your pocket. "Lets go to your place. We can watch the blizzard without mom getting upset if we stand in the snow."

He blinks, looking back down at you. The snow is starting to fall harder. Wow it really came out of nowhere. He smiles and pulls you down the sidewalk behind a dumpster. The flash of black of the teleportation is startling--he usually gave you more warning than that.

You stumble into his back as you land in the living room of his apartment. "Look at that..." He breathes walking toward the balcony. He unlatches the french doors and slowly steps outside. The snow is coming down forcefully in thick sheets. You can barely see the buildings across the street.

The wind howls. Sans throws his coat on the couch and sighs as a flurry of snow spins around him.

You smile and watch him stand in the frigid cold, more at peace than you could ever recall.

You hear his phone chime in his coat. He's leaning against the railing of the balcony, not paying attention. You pick up his coat and find his phone. He had a text from Papyrus.

"Sans?" He turns, his eyebrows raised. "Pap texted."

He smiles again and steps back inside, taking the phone from you. He laughs a little. "He's excited about the snow too." He tells you, texting back. His eyes dart to the snowfall often. He resumes staring out the open doors while he waits for a reply.

"Oh." His eyebrows rise. "Pap's staying the night at Asgores, it was too far to drive home." He says with a slight hint of disappointment. "Would've liked to watch the snow and made hot chocolate for us all."

"You could still teleport him here." You tell him with a small smile.

Sans replies to Pap quickly. "Nah, he'd be too freaked out by that and then the night would be filled with far too many questions." He says with a shrug, tossing his phone back on the couch.

"Of the options, I think I'd rather spend the night with you." He adds quietly.

You roll your eyes, "Uh huh, I should've guessed." You say casually, but you're unnerved by the sincerity of his tone.

"Oh no, you don't get to deflect emotions today, Chara." Sans says, gently pulling you close. That same sincere tone unsettles you, your palms begin to sweat and you stand awkwardly in his arms. "I know my own game. Could I get...one night without either of us hiding?"

You want to force a laugh to ease your tension, but you can't. Had you been hiding from your own emotions that well? You loved Sans so much it hurt. It was like a fire that you had to subdue occasionally or it would become all-consuming.

You gulp nervously before giving a shaky nod. He leans in to kiss you and you slide your hands over his chest, rising on your toes to reach his lips. You've kissed an unknowable number of times but this feels like the very first time. Hesitant, gentle. It makes your heart flutter in your chest.

The wind blows in from the open balcony icy cold. Its enough to calm your fevered skin. Sans cradles your face in his hands, gently stroking your cheeks. He's so tender you almost can't handle it.

You carefully break the kiss and rest your forehead against his chest as your heels touch the floor again. His hands move from your face to your back, holding you like you were a fragile thing.

"I-I can't do this." You breathe.

"What?" Sans asks, his body tensing.

Your eyes sting and you start to pull away from him but he holds you fast. You struggle for a small moment before relenting. "Chara." You can feel his heart thunder under your hands. "What can't you do?" He asks.

You refuse to look up at him. "Be with you."

His grip tightens. "Don't...don't play with me."

A lump burns in your throat. A silent sob shakes you. Sans' grip slackens, you feel him lean his head into yours. "Why can't you...be with me?" He quietly asks, his voice cracks.

You blink away tears, gripping his shirt tightly in your fists. You murmur a reply.

"What?"

You repeat yourself.

"Chara," He turns your face up to look at him but you look away. "What did you say?" He asks softly.

You close your eyes and tears spill down your cheeks. "You're too...kind to me." He pulls you close in shocked relief, cradling your head against his chest. "You'll just have to get used to it." He jokes with an unsteady laugh, kissing your hair.

You shake your head, burying your face into your hands.

"Yup. Because until you have a good reason, you can't break up with someone. That's how it works."

In spite of yourself you laugh. " 's not how it works." You counter.

"Totally is. Ask anyone. Those are the ancient rules of dating." You laugh again, risking a glance up at him. He gives a lopsided smile and wipes your cheeks.

"So you don't get to run away, got it?" He adds sincerely.

You freeze. "You terrify me." You breathe.

His pupils shrink to pinpoints. "Wh...what?"

You swallow, your throat is parched despite the dropping temperature of the apartment. "Love...loving you is scary. You loving me is absolutely terrifying. I don't...I've done so many awful things to you. I don't deserve it."

"I'm just as scared as you are. I may not deserve you, but I'm not letting you go because you think I'm too kind. Do you know how insanely happy you make me? It shouldn't be real, that's how happy. I keep expecting you to walk away because I'm an ass, or I'm boring, or I'm too weird, or because I robbed your fucking grave, or because I'm an insufferable manic-depressive, borderline obsessive compulsive lazy prick who-!"

You throw your arms around his neck and kiss him to interrupt his tirade. He grunts in surprise. He's ranted like this before and he was nearly impossible to stop.

"No, you can't-!" You kiss him again. "Ch-!" Another kiss, more forceful this time. "I-" This one is gentle. "Char-" You both chuckle this time. "Can I fin-?!"

"Hm mh!" You shake your head with your lips pressed to his. He laughs and lifts you off the floor. You kick your feet up and smile down at him. "Serio-?"

He rolls his eyes and mumbles through the kiss. "Fine I-mmhmhhmm-eep talk-mmhmmhm?" He turns, still holding you in his arms and walks to the hallway.

"Sans, the balcony's still open." You say.

He blinks and you hear the doors latch shut as he continues down the hall. "Gonna let me walk?" You ask, lightly kicking your feet. "If you let mmmph!" You kiss him before he can finish his sentence.

He shrugs and keeps walking, obviously not bothered. You pass Papyrus' room and the guest bathroom. His room is at the very end of the hall -the master with an attached bathroom and private balcony. Sans spent more time in his room than Pap spent in his so Pap insisted Sans take the bigger bedroom.

He sets you down when he steps over the threshold. Your smile slowly fades. "You...heh, did want a night where we weren't hiding." You tell him.

He tilts his head in agreement. "Yeah. I did say that." He replies as he shuts the bedroom door behind him. "Regret it?" You ask, wanting anything to distract from the sound of your own heart against your rib cage.

His hands carefully cradle your face again and he smiles. "Nope. I finally get to know what really goes on in your head."

You snort. "You know that better than anyone already."

"True, but I still don't know much more than anyone else."

"I could say the same thing about you."

He shrugs before kissing you. It begins as achingly tender as that 'first kiss' from earlier and gradually builds into a simmering passion that makes your toes curl in your sneakers. Sans slides his hands over your shoulders, catching your coat with his thumbs and guiding it over your arms. You let it fall to the floor.

You shiver as the coat takes most of your warmth with it.

"Hm, I know a few things that could warm you up." He looks at the bed behind you, lightly trailing his hands down your arms. Your stomach flutters and you step back, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed to kick off your shoes. You shift on the blankets, scooting further up. Over your shoulder you can see through the open curtains to the balcony. Snow is falling so hard you can't see anything but the occasional stray flake that sticks to the balcony.

Sans' room is a palette of grays and cool blues. His walls are a dark gray, the curtains a shade darker. His furniture was black, some IKEA set. The bed was one of those floating mattress things. The sheets and pillows were a pale blue, the heavy comforter was black and thrown back like he had just gotten out of bed and left. Which was very likely.

You lean against the soft mounted head-board and hug your knees to your chest. You watch Sans unlace his sneakers before he tosses them near the door. He turns and flops on the mattress face-down beside you.

You snort. He reaches up and rolls to his side at the same time. He pulls you close, wrapping his arms around your waist. "I love this bed. Almost half as much as I love you." He mumbles into your side.

You laugh down at him before stretching your legs out and snuggling down to lay beside him. "That's better." He sighs, pulling your bodies close. Your heart flutters to your throat. He leans in to kiss you but stops. "Humor me for a sec."

"Okay" You reply with confusion.

"Do you love me?"

Your eyes widen in shock. "Of course I do!"

His pupils search your face. "Do you want to stay with me, together, as a couple?"

"Yes! I'm just...Its really." You sigh. "This is hard for me because this has never happened before. I've never been in a real relationship before."

His brow is still furrowed as he reaches up to touch your face. You smile at him, placing your hand over his. "I'm sorry I scared you earlier. I don't handle...being vulnerable well. When I'm vulnerable, I get killed. It's disquieting to willingly let myself be exposed like this. Bleh, and being nervous makes me talk like a walking thesaurus."

He sighs with a nod after a dark chuckle, stroking your cheek with his thumb. "I understand. But you have to promise me something."

Your heart sinks. Promises never pan out like you want them to, but you nod anyway.

"Don't run without a reason."

You give an easy smile. "I can keep that promise."

He pulls you to him in a kiss. "You better." He mutters. "Like you could get rid of me that easy." You kiss him again, sliding your arm to his back. He laughs shortly. "No hiding." He says between a kiss.

You nod. "Sorry, I just..." He lays against his pillow and runs his fingers through your hair. "Just what?" He prompts with a smile. "I'm not used to _feeling_ things. Most of my existence has been either in the void or," You're reminded how parched your throat is. "or doing terrible things. Its hard to you know, feel after all that. I don't know how Asriel does it. I can't blame him for the things he did because he needed to feel something. I've always been comfortable feeling nothing. The void is desolate, you feel nothing but the weight of the things you've already seen and the knowledge that you can never return."

Sans blinks back at you. "That's a load."

"What?" You scoff.

"You need to be in control, that's why you don't like feeling things. Can't control what you feel. Why you didn't want me to carry you anywhere when your legs gave out except when you wanted to go topside. You don't like when I ask about the other worlds you've seen. Don't like when I hold you for too long. I could list hundreds of other examples."

"Shit." You laugh.

"What?"

"I forget how perceptive you really are." You tell him, a little unsettled.

He exhales hard, mildly amused. Was it that simple to explain? You had only one lifetime left, you had nothing to prevent you from getting attached again. What was the point of enjoying yourself, it was just going to end and you'd be back in the void again. You'd always used that as an excuse.

But now that fear was gone. You were out of the underground, the monsters were saved, Frisk wasn't going to reset anymore.

You lean into Sans and kiss him. You close your eyes and pull him closer. From this moment on you were going to savor every moment you had, no matter how painful it was. You only have one more lifetime left. You had to make it count.

Your phone buzzes insistently against your hip. Sans jumps and then laughs at himself before rolling onto his back. You kiss him before sitting up again to pull your phone from your pocket. The blizzard outside still rages.

Mom was calling. You chew your bottom lip and decide not to answer. You silence the call, toss your phone on the beside table and lean over Sans, earning you a very surprised, very cute expression. "You're not gon-mmph?" You kiss him and muster your courage before swinging your leg over his lap to straddle him. He inhales sharply through the kiss and you pull back.

"Shit, I didn't hurt-?" You begin to ask, but he pulls you back down to him, kissing you with an unrestrained passion that makes you blush. Damn, the rush of blood in your veins is fluttering with an energy you've never felt before. Your hands tremble with intense excitement.

You feel alive.

You slide your knees across the bed until your hips are flush with his. Sans gives a small sound, one of his hands slides down your back until he reaches your ass. His other hand holds the back of your head, keeping your lips locked together as you trace his lips with your tongue.

Your phone vibrates obnoxiously loud on the table. It was really distracting. You try to pull away so you can silence it but Sans isn't having it. He kisses your neck before your hand reaches the phone and you moan embarrassingly loud when his hot tongue caresses your skin. His grip tightens, holding you fast to him.

"Don't." He pleads, his voice low and husky.

You close your eyes and tense in pleasure when he gently bites the crook of your neck. You wish he would bite just a little harder, grip you a little tighter. "Ah..." You sigh when he kisses up your neck.

And groan when your phone begins to vibrate, dancing on the table. He grinds his hips and you squeak in surprise at him pressing against you. His hand on your ass holds you hard against him. He pulls you down for another kiss and you can't help but moan, suddenly desperate for his skin against yours.

And your phone begins to buzz again.

You both groan. He falls limp to the bed as you reach for it and sit up, still in his lap. Four missed calls, one voicemail and three unopened texts. "I should answer th-i-is." Your words break when he grips your hips, gently moving his and brushing your most sensitive parts against each other.

You bite your bottom lip and shove off of his lap, taking a deep breath to clear your head. "She's called a lot, something could be wrong."

"Aw...things were getting fun though." Sans whines. He sighs shortly. "Sorry, go ahead." He gives you a lopsided smile, kissing your hand.

You lean back on one hand and answer the call. "Hey goat-mama, what's up?"

"Chara! Goodness, child please answer your phone! I realized I had not received a reply from you from earlier when I got home. I just wanted to be sure you were alright. You did not answer your phone and I was worried." Her voice sounds worried, but not like she was worried you were hurt. She sounded more annoyed than worried actually.

You feel a strange expression on your face. This wasn't like her.

Sans trails his fingers slowly down your spine. You slap his hand away with a half-playful glare. Like you needed that kind of distraction while talking to your mother. He gives a throaty chuckle and licks his lips slowly with half-lidded eyes.

"Chara?" Mom sounds perturbed.

"Yeah! I'm still here mom." You reply a little too loudly, turning from Sans. You rub the back of your neck and struggle to concentrate. "I didn't know my phone went off earlier, I'm sorry I didn't answer."

"Did Papyrus make it home alright in the snow?"

You know she has Papyrus' cell phone number. Pap had texted Sans earlier just fine. So she was asking without actually asking if you were there alone with Sans. She always seemed uncomfortable with you dating him.

Weird, she didn't seem to mind Asriel talking about Fuku. Was it because you were a girl, or because she thought you should be dating another human?

Hm...suspicious.

"Pap is staying with dad since it was closer. They didn't know the snow would be so bad." You suppress a shudder when you feel his fingers walk up your back.

"So you are there with um _just_ Sans?" You knew it. You snicker, tiling your head back in slight disbelief. She rarely was at a loss for words and hated when you or Asriel said "uh" or "um".

You decide to scoot away from Sans and his wandering touch and smile at your mom. "Yes, it's just me and Sans. I've stayed overnight before, mom." You leave your reply open, waiting for her to say what was bothering her.

You could never understand why you liked to see people in awkward or emotional situations. It probably had something to do with your desire to see who they really were. But you think it's mostly because you like to have the upper-hand for a moment. Wow, maybe you did have a control problem?

"Yes. Yes that is true. But. Um."

"Is something wrong, mom?" You sing innocently.

"Chara, do not tease me. You...you are an adult but you are still my child. And...and I worry. A mother has a right to worry, does she not? You have not...been back with me for long. I still worry deeply for your safety. I love you, so much."

It hurt to hear the sincerity in her voice reminding you of the desperate ache she must have felt after you died. "I love you too, mom. There's nothing to worry about, okay?" You try to hush the pain in your chest. There wasn't anything to worry about. It was Sans. You were more of a flight risk than he was. She was probably worried about you getting hurt like she'd been, but you trusted Sans.

"I..."

"Mom. I love Sans." You look back at him as you say it. He's laying with his arms under his head, he smiles back at you. You turn to the window again. "That is what worries me, Chara."

You frown angrily. "And why is that?" You ask. You whisper to keep the anger from your voice. "I have upset you. That was not--well I will not lie to you, I did not intend to upset you but what I want to say will do that."

For the first time you feel angry at your mother, actually angry.

"Then say it, mother." You practically spit. You heard the bed springs creak as Sans sits up. You hold a hand behind you to keep him back and you stand.

"Child, I do not appreciate your tone."

"What's wrong with me--?" You stop yourself before you yell, closing your eyes and taking a breath. "What's worrisome about what I said?" You ask with barely restrained malice.

"He is not...he is not a stable person. He does not take things seriously. Chara, he makes me uneasy at times, the way he speaks about things with carelessness. You did not see the way he was before you returned. He was...erratic, unhinged at times. I fear he does not love you, but is instead obsessed with you."

You know she speaks with kindness, that her words come from a place of love, but that doesn't stop them cutting you to the bone. You want to lash back, to hurt her too. Cruel, malicious and slicing words dance just behind your lips.

"Mom..." You take a deep breath through your nose and slowly exhale, forcing yourself to relax in inches. "I strongly disagree with you." Before you can stop yourself the phone has already left your hands.

It explodes into dozens of pieces and scratches the paint on Sans' wall. "Shit..." You mutter with instant regret. There were hundreds of photos and conversations you wanted to remember that had been saved to that phone.

"Uh...bad call?" Sans asks nervously.

You growl in frustration, running your hands through your hair as you begin to pace. You see him slide off the bed out of the corner of your eyes. You jerk the door to his balcony open and step outside.

He runs after you, grabbing your arm as a gust of wind nearly knocks you across the small balcony.

"It's too windy!" He yells over the howl. The icy sting feels so soothing against your skin... "Come back inside!" He tugs on your arm as you lose your footing and you come back to yourself. You actually need his help to get back into the apartment. He slams the door shut. "Jeeze, that's like fifty mile-an-hour wind, Chara!"

"I didn't think it was that bad! I just wanted to clear my head."

"You could have died! We're on the twentieth floor!"

"I'm _SORRY!"_ You yell, jerking your arm from his loose grip.

Sans holds his hands up in surrender. "Wanna talk about why you threw three hundred dollars at my wall?" He asks calmly.

You fold your arms across your chest. "I was mad."

"Yeah, and?"

"Toriel doesn't think you're stable enough for a relationship!" You snap.

"Ouch." He frowns before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Is that what you 'strongly disagreed' with?" He asks.

"Yeah. She said you probably didn't love me. And that you were 'unhinged' before I came back."

He shrugs. "She's not wrong."

You almost glare at him.

"Not about loving you." He corrects tiredly, running a hand over his skull.

You stare at him in angry skepticism. He shrugs again. "I'm serious. She's not wrong. I was not um..." He scratches the back of his skull before flopping back on the bed with a long sigh. Your anger fades, drained by his mild distress. You carefully crawl beside him, laying against his chest.

"No hiding, remember?" You prompt with a dry smile.

He chuckles wryly. "Ugh...yeah you would play that card." He runs a hand over his face before his other arm grips your shoulders. "I'm not graceful under pressure. I was obsessed with figuring out who you were and why you didn't want me to forget you. I couldn't find you anywhere. Between panicking about the shit I was already seeing, I couldn't find you in the code. Oh, I never did answer your question about the codes." He adjusts on the bed and wraps his other arm around you.

"I had a computer program that could read the code of the universe. It only showed what had happened, not what would happen on that timeline in the future. I worked myself near-death before Frisk showed up and I...started having more vivid flashes of...that other world, of other timelines. I was terrified she was going to murder everyone, but no way in hell anyone would believe me. And once I met her, she was unsettling as shit, but she wasn't going to hurt anyone. That didn't mean her soul was pure, it was ragged and tired but I think any blood-lust she had, had died."

You've never heard him talk for so long. You hang on every word, recalling him once joking that he got tired of the sound of own voice.

"Before I moved topside with Pap, the kid had come down with Tori to help us pack. I had packed my room and I swear I was only gone for two seconds to grab more tape and the kid had opened the box I had my notes in. All the insane shit I didn't want Pap, or anyone finding out about. I would've been committed. It was written in this twice-coded code, so you know, I could be certifiable when the time came." You snort at that.

"But Frisk? She could read it. Made my blood cold when she started signing at me that she knew who I was looking for. No one should've been able to read that but me. Not even Alphys knew what the fuck I was writing about." He shudders and holds you tighter. "It was so creepy. Frisk knew everything about you. She flipped through my notebook and pointed at a picture I drew from a weird memory-dream, then spelled out your name. About the time she said she knew were I could find you, Tori comes in.

"Of course she sees me pick the kid up and I'm on the edge of a freak-out, asking Frisk how she knew that and what the fuck she meant." He heaves a long sigh. "It was super awkward to try and explain to Tori that Frisk had scared me because she knew things she shouldn't know. Then the kid shows her my drawing with all the insane code around it. Tori was pretty freaked out by the whole ordeal, but she never brought it up to me after that. She still helped me and Pap move our stuff. She still let Frisk come by to hang out with me, Alphys and Pap."

"That doesn't sound too creepy. I mean not knowing any context would be unsettling, but-" You look up at him and his pained expression tells you he hadn't finished his story. "Oh. There's more." You say.

He nods. "Yeah, unfortunately."

You lay your head back on his chest and adjust your hips to get more comfortable. "Okay. I'm still listening, love."

Sans leans forward and kisses your forehead before laying back against the bed. His left arm falls to your waist, resting easy there on the curve of your body.

"So Frisk takes me to where your body is a few days after that. I swear I didn't sleep until I saw her again, but she knew exactly what I wanted. She said she had to get away from Tori because she couldn't convince her to leave her at my place alone. I don't blame Tori for that either. Frisk tells me to take her to the ruins and I teleport us there. When she says you're buried there under the flowers I was so out-of-it that when she started digging, I helped. It was a shallow grave. You were thankfully wrapped so well that I wasn't worried about traumatizing Frisk any more than she already was. You were...held together by the roots of the flowers."

That makes your eyes widen, you adjust again while you wait for Sans to continue. Lying mostly on your stomach with your body pressed against his was more comfortable.

"I took you and Frisk to Alphys' lab. We walked down to the true lab. I made it to the examination tables before I realized Alphys had followed us. She was so freaked. Frisk explained all of it, that kid is so damn smart its scary. She told Alphys we needed her help to save you. When Alph asked what she meant, Frisk said you would need the DETERMINATION she still had. Alph and I both realized Frisk might be in the body of a child but she was not a child.

"Asking her to explain how she knew about the remaining DETERMINATION or how she knew who you were, where you were buried, didn't get us anywhere. She just got frustrated and kept telling us we were wasting time, that every minute we spent asking questions was another minute you could be lost forever. Frisk was adamant that we bring you back. I made her wait outside while Alphys and I...unwrapped you." He shudders again, holding you closer like he needed to remind himself that you were alive.

"You were surprisingly well uh preserved. You looked like you had died of malnutrition and just fallen asleep. Your clothes had basically disintegrated though. And I know now you had to have been dead for at least ten years at that point, I thought it was much longer even though your body was still life-like. We covered you with blankets and started you on a DETERMINATION IV, hooked you up to monitors to check for a pulse, brain activity. Frisk said we had to bring your soul back. She sat by you with me all night, Alphys fell asleep. Her soul shined for hours and she had her face all screwed up in concentration. I don't know how she did it, but she signed at me that she had felt your soul! But it wasn't ready to come back. And then she passed out. I let her sleep in my chair and I went back to the ruins to cover your grave, but it was already covered. I guess Asriel did that.

"Tori uh...was not happy when she found out where Frisk had been. She'd been worried out of her head, she was livid with me for not calling her when Frisk showed up at my apartment. I just barely managed to keep her from finding you. Thankfully Alphys calmed her down and led her up to the living space of the lab. I knew if she found out what we were doing she would kill us on principle alone. Like I said, I didn't know you were _her_ human. That still wouldn't have stopped me.

"She didn't let Frisk anywhere near the underground or around me, Pap, Alphys or even Undyne for two months. You still hadn't woken up. Your body had filled out again, you looked like you were sleeping but you weren't breathing. More than once I didn't sleep for days at a time, trying to find your code in my program. Frisk had given me your full name and the date you fell in the underground. But every time I tried to find you, everyone's codes appeared. Frisk and me were always first. No matter what I did, it was the same. I didn't know how finding your code would bring your soul back, but it was the only thing I could do, you know?

"I finally broke and found Frisk to ask her what else we could possibly do. I was trying hard to respect Toriel's well-warranted unease with me around her kid, but she's right. I was obsessed with bringing you back. I had to know who you were, why I couldn't stop thinking about you, why I couldn't stop seeing you. I had to bring you back. Frisk said she would try again to call out to you and she insisted that she try right then."

He sighs, pausing for a moment to pinch the brow of his nose. "I thought that had finally did it. Your soul flickered into existence over your chest. I called out to you and it was gone. Frisk started crying and tried again. I swear I saw her soul crack from the effort but you were back, your monitors suddenly burst into life. Your heart had started, brain activity was back...but you didn't breathe. And your soul faded. The monitors went quiet. I begged Frisk to try again but she was exhausted. I was so enraged that I left. Unhinged is a good description of what happened after that. I leveled my lab with my bare hands, I was lucky I didn't accidentally kill myself."

He laughs darkly. "I learned I could crack my bones and hurt myself without dying. I fractured my wrist and some of my meta-carpals." He holds up the hand on your waist and you turn to look as he points to several hair-thin lines in his bones.

"Fuck, Sans." You breathe.

"Yeah. Apparently monsters can't 'do damage' to themselves, not directly. Our magic doesn't register a hit unless its inflicted by someone else. I didn't know that. Alphys...apparently knew that. She said the only way a monster can commit suicide is to rip their soul out and directly damage it, or lose the will to live. " His hand falls back to the bed and you shiver. You didn't like knowing that he and Alphys had that kind of knowledge.

You should have just come when he called for you.

"Alphys was so pissed at me. She thought I did it on purpose and didn't really believe me when I said I just wasn't thinking clearly." He chuckles. "She wouldn't let me out of her sight until I healed. Thankfully my magic took care of it in a few days. Alph said Toriel forbade me from seeing Frisk ever again, but the kid would take a bus and sneak down there. Alphys always lets Tori know when she's with us. It took the poor kid two weeks to recover from the strain of trying to bring you back. But she was more upset that she'd 'failed me' and you. She'd nearly drained all of her souls' DETERMINATION."

There's a long pause and you snuggle closer to him, wrapping your leg around his and hugging his chest. You needed to hear this but you were growing more and more uncomfortable. Why did it seem like you couldn't help hurting the people closest to you?

"Frisk somehow convinced Toriel to bring her to the underground, I think she said she left something behind. Kid knows how to be manipulative when she wants. Tori probably knew what was going on, but she brought her back anyway. Frisk came straight to the lab and told me and Alphys that she could hear you screaming. She was frantic and we all ran downstairs to you.

"Your monitors were going crazy. Your soul was back, floating and broken over your chest. You started breathing out of nowhere. You coughed up dirt and flowers and your soul slammed back into your body. And then you finally opened your eyes." He looks down, tilts your head to look up at him.

Sans smiles weakly before kissing your lips gently. "That's why Toriel thinks I'm not stable and obsessed. I don't doubt for a second that she knows what I did and she only tolerates me because I brought her daughter back. And you brought Asriel with you. She's never asked you if you know what happened, has she?"

You shake your head, suddenly realizing how weird that was. If someone brought someone you cared about to your door years after their death, you would be bursting with questions for everyone involved.

"No, she hasn't."

"In her eyes I nearly let her youngest daughter die under my watch, and now I'm taking her oldest daughter away from her."

"But that's not what's happening!" You protest.

He kisses you again, brushes the hair from your eyes. "We know that's not what's happening, but just think how you would feel if you were her. Both of her kids died within days of each other, she adopts another child and every time she's around me without her something happens to her. Then weird things start happening, Frisk is vanishing to meet me and I'm not telling her.

"Frisk comes home emotionally exhausted and tells Toriel that she 'failed me'. Then almost out of the blue Frisk is cheery again and then she comes home a few weeks later with her long-lost siblings, and me. Me and Alphys are the only ones who know what's happening with you when you pass-out on her sidewalk. I carry you inside, practically snatching you from your dad's arms and when you wake up you have a shattered soul that suddenly re-forms before her eyes. And then you tell her you're dating me, the guy who looks like he's a hard cough away from losing his mind."

"Stop making so much sense. I want to be angry!" You slap his chest playfully.

"Fuck, if I weren't me  _I_ would tell you to run." He adds, kissing your forehead. "But apparently the only flaw I posses is being too kind, I'm otherwise glorious."

You snort and then sigh in his embrace. "Fuck...I broke my phone. She's going to be even more worried now."

"Want to use my phone? Just throw it at me instead of the wall because I don't have Pap's number anywhere else."

"Yeah, I probably should. She's going to be really upset otherwise. We don't need her trying to walk here through the snow."

"Okay, wait here." He says, kissing you before rolling off the bed and going to the living room.

You heave a sigh and lay back on the bed. You rub your hands over your face. Ugh. What was supposed to be a fun night of maybe rolling in the sheets for the first time in this world had turned into a feels trip.

Your stomach flutters at remembering how intense it was to sit in Sans' lap and kiss him. Hm, how would the rest of the things rolling in your head feel? You pale with a sudden realization. You had never had sex in this body. You knew what it was like in the body made when you fused with Frisk, you knew what it was like from second-hand memories from Frisk in other timelines. But this body...it had never been with someone intimately.

"You okay?" Sans asks, pausing in the doorway with his hand on the knob.

"Yeah." You squeak.

He laughs lightheartedly before shutting the door. He hands you his phone and flops to the bed beside you. "Look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"No, I'm fine." He looks at you in amused disbelief. "Okay there's a thing...I realized about...stuff and I'll tell you in a minute."

He snorts. "A thing about stuff. Alright, I'll wait for your equally eloquent explanation." He rolls to his stomach and unlocks his phone for you, supporting his weight on his arms.

You tap his contacts and find Toriel. It prompts you to start a conversation. You decide you'd rather speak over the phone and hit 'call' instead. The phone rings several times. Sans looks up at you expectantly.

The line picks up and you close your eyes, leaning your head on your hand. "If something happened to my daughter Sans, I swear I will end you." Your eyes pop open at her tone, an icy chill drips down your spine.

"H-hey mom." You finally manage.

"Oh, child. You really did have me worried this time. Your phone would not even ring!" Her voice has changed from a murderous, gravely tone to one of high-pitched worry.

"That's because I threw it at a wall and it exploded."

"CHARA!"

"Well, you really pissed me off."

"Your language is always so vulgar."

You don't apologize. "Mom. I-I know where you were coming from earlier. But it upset me because it meant you don't trust me, that you don't trust my judgement of character. You remember how I used to be, you know I don't just go around sleeping with people-!"

"Chara! My word."

"Well mom, it's true isn't it? I wouldn't just fuck someone! Sorry, shit. Fuck. Damn it! I'm sorry, I'm really upset right now."

You hear a muffled snicker on the other line. "I know child. But..."

"You don't trust him. I know. But  _I_ trust him. I love him. And even if it doesn't look like it to you, he loves me too. You don't have to like it, but maybe we should just agree to disagree on this? Like the thing we talked about this morning."

"I..." A sigh. "I do not like this. But I dislike arguing with you more. May we talk about this another time in a calmer manner, face-to-face?"

"We can. But you aren't changing my mind."

"I am willing to accept that as a possibility. I love you, Chara. Thank you for calling me back."

"I love you too. Thank you for listening."

"May I speak to Sans?" She asks with forced pleasantness. "I cannot harm him over the phone, so there is nothing to fear. I merely wish to relay a message to him."

You glance at Sans and hold the phone out. His eyes widen in surprise. "She wants to talk to you." He sits up and takes the phone from you.

"Hello?" He says.

You lean against his shoulder, trying to listen to the receiver.

"You will treat her with the utmost respect, with kindness deserving of a saint and with the same level of patience dear Frisk has. Do you understand, young man?"

"Yes ma'am." He replies. You both jump when the lights flicker. That was creepy timing.

"Good. If you make her cry, break her heart or in anyway upset her without merit... Well, simply use your imagination. And... I never thanked you. I-I cannot imagine what you endured. You are not forgiven. Yet."

The line clicks dead and you both stare at the phone in shock.

"That was unsettling." Sans says frowning at his phone.

"Agreed. She's pretty scary when she wants to be."

He shakes his head and flops back, tossing his phone to the table again. Outside the storm still rages, an especially vicious gust of wind rattles the balcony doors. Suddenly the lights go out.

Sans looks around fearfully. "What happened?" He asks.

You look curiously at him. "The power went out." You explain in a 'are you serious?' tone.

"Is...should we be worried? Did the human power plant get turned off?"

You snicker. "Oh, you're too fucking cute." He frowns at that but it fades when you kiss him. "The storm knocked out the power. It happens when the weather is really bad. The wind probably blew over some power lines."

"So... it's going to be dark until the storm dies?" He asks.

Your heart begins to pound at the word 'dark'. "Y-yeah." You reply. There wouldn't even be starlight to keep the night at bay.

"Hey, don't worry." He pulls you into his arms, soothingly rubbing your back. "I've got candles somewhere. We'll light 'em when the sun goes down." He plants a kiss on your forehead. "Let me go grab them."

You stare out the glass doors at the storm. You had been so excited for the snow until you were reminded of your intense fear of the dark. You hug your knees to your chest and tell yourself you'll be fine. The darkness was long gone, it wasn't going to appear here.

Sans returns with a dozen candles, most are huge some are those small scented ones. You laugh. "Why do you have so many candles?" You ask.

He shrugs sheepishly, setting several of the large ones on his nightstand. He hands you a few and you move his keyboard on his computer desk to sit beneath his monitor. You set the candles on the keyboard tray before walking to the doors. You can feel the chill of the blizzard seeping through the glass.

"I'm going to have to shut your curtains, or its going to get too cold in here."

"What do you mean?" Sans asks, carefully lighting some of the smaller candles first.

"The cold is going to come in through the doors. If the power is out for a few days, we'll want to keep it as warm as possible." Sans snickers like you told a pervy joke. You roll your eyes and pull the curtains shut. The candle light casts soft shadows over the walls.

Hm...romantic.

He rolls across the bed and lights the larger candles on the keyboard tray before setting the lighter on the desk.

Sans turns and you both look at each other awkwardly. "A few days, huh?" He asks, stiffly sitting on the bed.

You nod, toying with a lose string on your shorts. "Depends on how fast they can get out and fix the power."

"Well...we should probably be keeping ourselves warm then." He replies.

You feel a blush creep on your cheeks as you walk toward the bed. "Um, that thing with the stuff that I was talking about earlier?" You fold a leg under your butt before sitting beside Sans.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"I've never...like ever, had sex. Not in this body."

"O-oh. Really?"

You laugh nervously, not looking at him. "Yeah, really. I've lived second-hand memories from um Frisk when she was an adult. And it wasn't this body when I was fused with her, it was a different one. So I've slept with other versions of you, but not with this body. Weird, right?"

"Um... fuck it. I haven't had sex this timeline."

You turn to look at him. So many differences in this world. "But I-I thought you and Alphys...?"

He snorts and bursts out laughing. "Sorry. Nothing against Alphys, but I'm not attracted to her. We're just friends."

Was that another side-effect of him being younger in this world? How much more had your individual timeline shifting done?

"Another world?" He asks.

You nod. "Yeah. More than one actually. And it wasn't just Alphys, not that you were a man-whore. Just a normal person who'd had several relationships."

Sans snorts again. "Oh you're serious. Dude, whoa." He runs a hand over his skull. "I didn't hit it off with anyone I was around." He shrugs again.

"Was that why you were so shocked when I kissed you after I woke up?"

He laughs awkwardly. "Yeaaah. Alphys knows how weird I am. When you said my name and that you loved me I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed. I usually pick on her for being nervous about stuff like that, but she finally got some payback."

You laugh and slide closer to him. "Do you remember what it's like from the other worlds?" You ask, glancing slyly at him.

"S-some of them."

"Which ones?"

"Uh... the last one mostly."

You giggle, biting your bottom lip. "That was me. Well, the one where no one died."

"Oh."

You love how small his realization sounded. You decide to give up some of your control and flop back on the bed. He glances back at you as you scoot back across his king-sized bed. "Getting awfully cold over here." You remark.

He gives you a lustful smile, a pale blue blush tints his cheeks as he looks you over. Your heart pounds in your throat when he slowly runs a hand up your covered thigh. He carefully crawls up the bed to meet you, you suddenly feel very small lying underneath him.

Your eyes search his face. From the small crease in his brow, his half-lidded eyes, the way his white pupils dart; you can read his anxious excitement. You smile and a small blush burns your cheeks.

You reach up and kiss him, sliding your hands to his back. You hesitantly run your fingers under the edge of his shirt and up the warm curve of his spine. He sighs at the touch, breaking the kiss and closing his eyes.

Doing this, moving so deliberately was more nerve-wracking than when you had spontaneously jumped into his lap. Your heart pounds in your chest and you exhale shakily. You both give nervous chuckles and kiss again. It's sweet and careful.

You trail your hands around his rib cage and he chuckles. "I-I'm ticklish, j-jerk." He laughs when you makes your fingers dance against his skin. You giggle, making a mental note of that spot for later, and slide your hands down his stomach. His eyes widen, the laughter still on his face as your fingers slide over the soft elastic of his boxers. They carefully walk closer to the button of his jeans.

You chew your bottom lip as you blindly try to undo his pants. After several failed attempts you both laugh and your hands fall to the bed, discouraged. He kisses you. "Ugh, I was trying to be sexy. Sexy fail."

"Nah." He replies lightly, kissing you again. You feel him shift his weight, his right forearm slides under your back. The bed depresses, the springs tilting beneath the weight. "Don't think you could fail at being sexy if you tried."

You scoff, rolling your eyes. A sudden gasp interrupts your disbelief when he curiously licks your neck. "Heh, like that?" He asks against your ear. A shudder steals your words and he kisses your neck. Your toes curl in your socks and you tilt your head to expose more of your skin.

You squeak in surprise when you feel a warm hand under your shirt. "No...don't stop." You pant when he tries to pull back, catching his head in your hand to keep him against you. He lightly kisses your jaw, leaning back regardless. "You sure?" He asks curiously.

Breathless you nod before kissing him roughly. You accidentally pull him too hard and knock your teeth together. "Fuck!" You laugh, "Sorry." You grimace, holding his face in your hands. He laughs, running his blue tongue over his teeth, checking them.

"It's okay."

"Sorry, I'm all shaky and..."

"Flustered? Excited? Horny?" His eyebrows wiggle.

You laugh, feeling better about your clumsiness. You reach up and kiss him softly. "All of the above?" You reply, kissing him again. He sighs and you feel his fingers slide against the elastic of your tights.

Your hips involuntarily shift against his hand and he chuckles. After a moment he frowns. "Uh, think you've got t-too many layers on."

You laugh and slide out from under him. "Then lets take some off." You say, sitting up. You pull your shirt off before you lose your nerve and toss it on the floor. He stares blankly at you when you lean back on the bed on your hands.

"Well? Your turn." You prompt.

Sans blinks several times before he shakes his head and chuckles. He pulls his shirt over his head and you smile at the sight of his rib-cage and spine. It was a little weird to you that seeing his bones was a turn on. But was it any different than seeing someone attractive shirtless?

You lean back on the bed and unbutton your shorts (since you both seem to have issues with buttons), you lift your hips from the bed and shimmy your shorts and tights down your legs before you sit up again. Might as well make it easier for him. The less you were wearing the less stood in the way of his skin on yours.

You lean against the head board and stretch your legs out in front of you. You don't think he's ever worn a more adorably sexy face in his life. His pupils travel hungrily over your skin. You give him a lopsided smile and reach back to unhook your bra. "W-wait." He finally manages to speak. You pause, looking at him curiously.

You let your hands fall as he crawls across the bed to you. "Don't I get to unwrap some of you?" He asks huskily. You shrug with a smile. "Sure, I guess."

He gestures for you to scoot forward and he sits behind you, his legs sliding outside of yours. You giggle when you feel him pressing against your lower back. His hands start at your waist, traveling slowly up your ribs. You close your eyes at the warm, tingling sensation of his skin on yours. He curiously presses into your skin.

"I'm not ticklish."

"Damn."

You laugh. "Not ticklish there anyway."

He kisses your neck, your head lolls back with a sigh as his lips press repeatedly against your skin. Your thighs rub together, hands gripping the sheets. His hands travel down your waist to your hips. "Guess I'll just have to find out on my own." He chuckles.

 

***

 

You lie speechless as his chest heaves. His hands release their vice grip on your hips and he falls away from you with a grunt. Sans falls face-first on the bed beside you. You wince as you lean forward to kiss his sweaty forehead. Everything between your legs was burning. But it was worth it to hear him scream your name at the end. Just remembering sends a shiver down your spine.

You reach over him to grab the trashcan by his computer desk. He groans breathlessly when you lay on his back before you bounce back. "Might want to dispose of that thing before you pass-out on me." You say cheerily, shaking the trash can.

Sans groans again as he shoves himself from the bed. He throws the rubber in the trash and takes the can from you, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. He leadenly wraps his arms around you and tackles you to the bed with his dead weight.

You laugh, landing with his chest covering yours and your legs free. You sigh and snuggle closer to him. "I'm...gonna sleep through the rest of this blizzard." Sans says drowsily, nuzzling against your shoulder.

"Me too. That was...fucking awesome."

"Mmm." He agrees before chuckling. "But if we can't, that drawer's full."

You laugh and pull away from his heavy grip. He whines when you sit up, reaching weakly for you. "Come back. Need sleep. Need my little spoon."

"Blankets first." You reply with a smile. You reach down and don't wince this time when your insides burn. You hope that recovers soon as you throw the blankets over Sans. He sighs happily.

You can't resist the urge to smack his ass playfully when you see the curve of it appear under the sheets. It's a little rougher than you intended but Sans surprises you both by gripping the sheets and crying out before giving a shuddering breath.

You look curiously at him, burning bright blue with embarrassment, before you try that again. He yelps and slaps a hand over his mouth to stifle the moan that followed.

A borderline maniacal giggle bursts from your lips.

"Shut up!" Sans says into the bed.

"Well, you seem to enjoy it. That's really hot." You say with a shiver. "D-does that hurt?"

He lifts his head from the mattress but turns away from you. "I dunno. M-maybe try again?"

A small thrill runs through your blood and you kneel beside him. You chew your bottom lip before pulling your hand back and smacking his ass again. He groans into the bed, louder than before and your eyes go wide.

"Y-yeah. Kinda hurts. But..." He manages to turn to look at you. A dazed, love-drunk look in his eyes. "I like it? If that's too weird, I tota-" You interrupt him with another smack and your heart flutters at the sound he makes. Loud and unrestrained. You give a small shudder in reply. You...really wanted to make him cry out like that again.

He catches his breath, blushing brighter at his last outburst. "Okay. Not too weird for you. But I'm too tired for how uh excited this is making us both." He reaches for you and you have to agree. You crawl under the covers, snuggling your back against his stomach and tucking the blanket under your chin.

"Definitely later though." He adds, kissing your neck.

You giggle mischievously at the thought.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up and stretch. It's not quite cold enough for your breath to fog, but its cold enough for your lungs to sting with a deep inhale. The power's still out. But it's toasty warm under the blankets. Your skin is damp with sweat where Sans' has tucked you securely against him. God it was like sleeping next to a space heater! How could he be so warm?

The candles have long since burned out, wax drips all over Sans' nightstand. Dozy light drifts over the edges of his blackout curtains. It's enough to see the room pretty clearly.

With a quiet groan of disgust you pull away, your skin sticking to his like velcro. You don't want to wake him so you move slowly. You laugh when you finally get away and his hand drowsily grips yours.

"Bed..." He says groggily, tugging on your arm.

"Food." You reply.

His eyes open for a moment. "But...sleep."

You laugh and lean over the bed to kiss his forehead. "I need food. And a shower."

He sighs at your kiss and closes his eyes. He's breathing deeply before you even lean away from the bed.

You roll your eyes at him before walking to his dresser and searching for clothes. The cold has seeped through the walls and you shiver as the sweat on your skin dries. Except for your socks, you're naked. You're shaking by the time you find a pair of sweatpants that still have a drawstring. No way you could wear his pants without one, they'd fall right off.

You grab a thermal top and snatch your coat from the floor. Warmth quickly returns to your limbs and you shuffle to the curtains. The light is blinding reflecting off the snow. You shade your eyes and blink in the bright light. After a moment your vision adjusts and you gasp.

The snow has finally stopped falling, but it looks like it snowed hard all night. Several feet of snow coat everything outside. The cars and street aren't visible under the thick sheet. Out of instinct you reach for your phone in your pocket to check the time, but you remember you shattered it. You close the curtain when Sans groans, shifting in bed to pull a pillow over his head.

"Do you have to work today?" You ask him as you start picking up the explosion of your phone by the door. You grimace at the chipped paint.

Sans groans louder and rolls over. "No power. No internet. No work."

"Oh, duh." You mumble before tossing the broken pieces of your phone in the trash. He's already fast asleep, his mouth wide open on his back. He worked several jobs online. One was IT trouble-shooting. It was the only one he actually had set hours for, 7am-3pm three days a week. The several others were odd jobs or ones he could sign in for whenever he had spare time.

You wish you were that adept with technology so you wouldn't have to worry about what kind of career you wanted. Maybe you could work with Dad? Flowers weren't awful.

The bathroom is warmer than the bedroom. You feel weird peeing with the door slightly open but you don't want to pee in the dark either. You hope Sans doesn't wake up. That would be embarrassing.

There's no hot water, but you weren't expecting any. Guess you were going to have to wait to shower.

You search Sans and Pap's cupboards for something you actually know how to cook. You find instant pancake mix but no syrup. You take out peanut butter and honey instead. The food in the fridge is still cold, but you scoot the milk to the back to be sure it stays that way.

Thankfully they have a gas stove.

But the ignitor was electric.

Shit.

You search through the drawers for matches and don't find any. But you do find a pack of cigarettes taped underneath the counter. Your eyebrows rise in surprise as you pull the pack out. No way these were Papyrus'.

So that's why Sans had a lighter _and_ candles, to throw Pap off about his habit.

You chuckle and roll your eyes before sticking them back in their hiding place. You snicker quietly at Sans when you creep back into his room to take his lighter.

To avoid catching yourself on fire you throw your coat over one of the dinning chairs and roll up the sleeves of the thermal. You turn the knobs for one of the back burners and wait a moment for the gas to flow before flipping open the Zippo lighter and igniting the flame. You carefully bring the lighter closer to the small ripple of natural gas and it ignites with a quiet "woosh".

You feel pretty accomplished.

*Lighting a gas stove without help fills you with DETERMINATION

You gasp in shock at the small thrill through your veins. That...that still happened topside? How unsettling.

You shake the feeling away and turn down the gas. You go through the same process for both of the front burners and turn to mix up the pancake batter. Now there's a soft light and heat filling the kitchen.

You've made a small stack of pancakes and start on some scrambled eggs and bacon. The moment you flip the bacon to brown the other sides, a groggy Sans appears in the doorway of the kitchen. He wears a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black boxers.

"That smells fucking amazing." He says with a smile after a yawn.

You smile back, stirring the eggs in the pan so they don't stick. He sits at the bar and leans against his hand. "Aren't you cold?" You ask as you spoon the eggs into a bowl.

"Nah. Snowdin was always cold. It's nice."

"There's no coffee."

"Fuck."

You snort at the venom in his voice. "Doesn't nicotine wake people up?" You ask slyly setting the eggs on the bar. He stares blankly at you before leaning back in the tall chair. "You've only been here a dozen times and only looked in the kitchen once and you found them?"

You pull open the drawer where the pack was hiding and toss the cigarettes at him with a smug smile. He laughs.

"Things'll kill you." You remark as you pile bacon on another plate.

He scoffs. "Yeah... Down to one or two a week though."

"Oh?" You ask curiously, turning with the bacon. He takes a strip before you sit down. "How bad were you before?"

"Is this...honey and peanut butter?" He laughs, balancing bacon in his teeth. "I need to go shopping with Pap next time. He always gets the weirdest stuff." He shakes his head.

You're still waiting for an answer as you spread peanut butter on a pancake and smoosh another pancake on top.

Sans shrugs. "I didn't pay attention honestly. Probably a carton a week? Maybe a pack or more a day when I was busy."

You stare wide-eyed at him. "Holy shit, Sans! No wonder you can't run." You say around a mouthful of pancake and peanut butter.

He laughs at that, pouring honey over his pancakes. "Monster cigarettes aren't as bad. Ours were some kind of flower or bark I think? I think it was bark. Bitter as hell, more of a punch than the ones humans have. I like the human kind better. Don't give me the shakes like ours do if I smoke too many." He shrugs again. "Sometimes just needed something to do with my hands when I was thinking."

"And Pap doesn't know?" You struggle to swallow the dry pancake. It tasted good though.

"No he knows. He just has a more addictive personality than I do. I don't want him to pick up the habit too, so I hide them."

You snort, covering your mouth to keep from spitting out food. Wow, really classy Chara. Keep it up.

"I don't think they hurt us as much as humans." He adds, rolling up his pancake with bacon and eggs and eating it like a burrito. He swallows before continuing. "I could be wrong. But we don't take self-inflicted damage except in uh extreme cases so maybe they don't do us any damage?"

You frown at that. "Yeah, well I don't know if monsters can get cancer, but I'd rather you didn't try the odds."

"Already trying to change me, woman." He jokes, nudging you in the ribs. "No worries, babe. I'm working on it."

Your face burns a little at that and you turn back to your breakfast.

Sans stacks the plates and flicks his hand at them when you both finish eating. They land safely in the sink, surprising you. He kisses your cheek. "Didn't have to cook."

You shrug off the compliment with a smile. "Didn't have to bring me back."

His eyes widen. "Well, that was out of nowhere." He leans back.

You grimace briefly. "Sorry, I meant it as um a thank you? I never actually thanked you for not leaving me in the void."

His expression softens and he takes your hand. "Like I could let that happen. We're a little different this time around, but you're still Chara. Still the one who fought so hard for everyone." He kisses your knuckles. "Still the girl I love." He breathes.

"You giant dork." You chuckle, blinking back tears as you throw your arms around his neck.

"Nah." He jokes, hugging you back, kissing your hair. "Um, any reason why the stove is still on?"

"Heat. And your ignitor is electric so I had to use your lighter to get the gas burning."

"You know if you're cold, I've got a cure for that." Sans says as he leans back, his eyebrows wiggle.

You laugh and sprint to his bedroom, he chases after.

*

You sigh contentedly and sink against the bed. Sans is still catching his breath but he kisses the top of your head. You turn your face up to look at him, rolling to your side and curling against him.

"Made you scream this time." He says with a smug smile.

You scoff at his ego and weakly slap his chest. "Yeah you did. Pretty sure your neighbors hate you now." You both laugh.

"Eh," he shrugs. "fuck 'em."

"No, you fuck me. That's the way this works." You joke, kissing him. He snorts and sighs happily. "You got it, babe." He tilts his chin up and the blankets drape over you both. "How long will the power be out, you think?" He asks, pulling you closer.

"Dunno. Wouldn't mind another day of this though." You reply with a yawn.

He scoffs. "Tired already?"

"Carb overload." You reply.

He leans over you and kisses your neck wetly, determined to leave a hickey. You're breathing hard when he pulls back, your skin still overly sensitive. "Still tired?" He asks with a smug smirk.

You feign sleep.

"Oh, so that's how it is?" He growls, you can hear the smile in his voice. "You know I can't back down from a challenge like that." Your acting falters as you giggle. You'd been counting on that.

 

****

 

"Text me, okay?" Sans tells you, gripping your hand tightly. You give him a lopsided smile, quickly pecking his cheek. He'd bought you a replacement phone (with the same number too) and put your old SD card into it this morning while you were sleeping. It was a sweet surprise.

The power returned after two days and the city had cleared all the roads early this morning, so it was time to go home. To mom.

The past few days had been...memorable to say the least. You were glad you could at least wash your clothes and shower before you left today. You suppress a giggle, showering with Sans had been...steamy.

"I'll be fine. She's my mom. She's just worried."

Sans frowns. "Yeah, with good reason."

You roll your eyes. "You're not a psycho." That was your job.

"I'm so crazy, but I just may be, the type of personality that compliments your style." He sings under his breath.

You snicker. "And I'm just waiting, for the day you save me from myself cause I can't help the way I feel for you." You reply.

Sans laughs and pulls you close for a quick kiss. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around." He teases. You snort.

"Still...let me know how things go. I can be here in a flash." He winks before giving you a hug. You kiss him before you turn and walk up mom's sidewalk.

He waves casually before shoving his hands in his coat and walking up the street to teleport in a less open space.

The packed snow still crunches under your sneakers. Your heart hammers in your throat as you take a steadying breath and open the front door. You stomp off the snow and shut the door. Mom stands on the other side, looking out the curtain and watching Sans walk away.

You resist the urge to frown. "Chara, come into the living room please." She tells you, turning before you say anything.

You follow her, sitting on the edge of the couch after she sits in her armchair. She briefly holds her paw to her mouth in thought before she speaks. "I have...been thinking the past few days about our last conversation."

You stare at her with a forced calm waiting for her to continue. She looks at you and sighs. "I do not know how to express my concerns without upsetting you." She admits.

"Then you should just voice them." You reply quietly. You distantly realize you speak more precisely when you were trying to control your emotions. Something to work on, or something to leave alone...?

Mom closes her eyes and sighs shortly. She gives a small smile and looks at you. "You are right." Her paws twist over each other nervously but her face stays calm. "I made it obvious last we spoke that I do not like you dating Sans. While his behavior this ti-I mean, while his behavior before you returned was unstable and frightening, I do not feel like this is a new personality trait for him. I am concerned he will become upset about something again and return to the...the person he was before he brought you home."

You blink back at her.

"You remember the last world."

She jumps, her eyes wide as a paw covers her chest. Its one of the few times you've caught her off guard.

You feel an anger begin to bubble but you stuff it down with a small breath. "You remember how Sans used to be. How we all used to be. And you're concerned that my relationship with him will somehow turn me or him or everyone into the things we used to be."

Mom chuckles nervously. "As always your insight is terrifyingly accurate."

"Because I've seen every fucking world that ever existed. I've lived through an infinite number of them to reach this one. I know you better than you know yourself." Your voice is low with a barely contained rage. Your hands clasp each other so tightly your knuckles are white.

You stare at each other for a long moment in still silence. The clock on the wall is outrageously loud. Twenty seconds tick by.

"My fear is valid then." Mom breathes.

You scoff and shake your head. "You think I'm not aware of the risk? There are only a precious handful of happy endings." You look back at her. "I...All of us have seen so much. Don't we deserve to finally...?" Your throat burns and you have to blink back tears, looking away.

"It is not just you I worry for. It is everything. Tell me one time, one instance where you or" She pauses a moment, uncomfortable with the idea. "or Frisk were with him that didn't end in disaster? In total destruction?"

"So you're saying that being with Sans is going to end in disaster?" You ask in angry skepticism. Your leg begins to bounce with furious energy.

She sighs and places a paw over one of her eyes tiredly. "This is much bigger than you or I, child."

"Don't. Don't talk to me about the big picture."

"I may not have the acute memory of you, but I live for a hundred and twenty years in every world before you ever arrive. A hundred and twenty years of nagging, unplaceable fear. The fear that can never be explained until I see Frisk. And I am helpless to stop any of it. This, this I am not helpless to stop." Mom is angry. Her voice doesn't rise but she punctuates several words with a quiet tap of her fist on the arm of her chair.

"I'm not leaving him."

"Stop being a petulant teenager, Chara."

"You said you were willing to accept that I would not be swayed." There you go again with your precise wording.

Mom looks away, her lip curling slightly in a frustrated snarl. She turns back to you. "You will not listen to reason." She shakes her head and looks outside before her eyes cut sideways at you. "Chara, stop being selfish and think of the others."

You stand, suddenly unable to take it anymore. "I have done NOTHING but sacrifice myself for you and everyone around me. And the ONE FUCKING THING that kept me going was knowing that one day, one FUCKING DAY I would wake up in this world! THIS world!" You yell, pointing furiously at the floor. "This amazing, wonderful, nearly GODDAMN PERFECT world that I sacrificed pieces of my very soul, my sanity and my own...my own family for. And now my own mother tells me I'm being a 'petulant teenager' because I'm holding desperately to the one person in my entire existence who has ever..."

You stop talking and let your arms drop at your sides. Without speaking you turn and walk back out into the cold.

"Chara? CHARA!" You hear mom yell after you as you zip your coat to your neck and pull up your hood. You turn down the road, the opposite direction Sans walked in.

Hurried, crunching footsteps. You angrily turn and see mom running after you across the yard. You stop and she catches up. "Chara, come back inside." She pleads, gesturing behind her to the house.

Your lips form an angry line and you shake your head before turning your back on her and continue down the road.

"Chara! Please!" Toriel's paw grabs your left arm and she spins you to face her.

You rip your arm from her grip and glare at her. She takes several steps back, a paw over her chest as hurt flashes across her face. "I just want..." She hesitates, blinking back tears before she drops her paw and looks hard at you. "I just want everyone, especially you to be happy. I do not want to fight, but I do not want to--"

"Shut. Up."

Toriel's eyes widen and her mouth drops. She quickly closes it, biting her bottom lip.

"Just stop talking, Toriel. Just stop." You say calmly before you turn your back on her again. You clench your fists in your coat pockets when you hear her sob behind you.

*

You absentmindedly kick your feet, watching them swing back and forth beneath the counter. You look up and watch Dad fuss with an orchid, tilting his head as he gently packs the dirt down in its new pot. Satisfied he picks up the watering can and tilts it over the fresh dirt.

You smile weakly at him. "Am I a petulant teenager?" You ask him, letting your feet fall still.

He glances up at you with a small chuckle before looking back at the orchid. "Where on earth did that come from?" He asks. His brow furrows as he carefully adds just the smallest amount more of water to the pot before setting the watering can down.

He smiles at you as he wipes the dirt on his apron. You both turn to the door when it chimes. A middle-aged couple walks in and smiles pleasantly, waving as Dad waves in greeting. "Let me know if you need anything!" He offers cheerily.

He looks at you and his expression sobers. "You had a fight with your mother, didn't you?" he asks.

You snort and look down at your feet, slowly kicking them again. "Yeah."

He sighs. "Well, she has a way of being blunt about her observations. You get that from her, you know." He nudges your arm carefully. It earns him a begrudging smile and small laugh. "I do not think you are a 'petulant' anything." He adds, briefly resting his chin on your head.

Your smile broadens. You missed your Dad. You heave a sigh and smile up at him. "I've missed you, Dad."

He chuckles heartily. You had been more attached to your Dad than your Mom for most of your time in the underground. Asriel had been the opposite. But Mom was always the one who knew how to comfort you both and Dad had been the one to cheer you both up.

"I am always here, Chara."

"I know." You look back to your feet.

Dad waves. "Papyrus! Would you mind watching the store for a bit?" You look up as Papyrus runs excitedly across the store. It was still strange to see him in 'normal' clothes. He reminded you of Brook from One Piece since you came to the surface. Though he was far from hitting on random women... You almost snort at the thought of Mettaton's reaction if Pap hit on anyone.

Today he's wearing a white long sleeved shirt and black pants with his green work apron over it. It was still taking you time to get used to seeing his hands. In fact you jump when you see the perfect circles in his palms today. The black and white color scheme didn't help with his unsettling similarities to Gaster.

Papyrus stands dramatically with one hand on his hip and the other on his chest as he throws his head back. "I WOULD BE HONORED WITH SUCH A TASK!"

The couple near the pansies jumps and then snickers at his enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Papyrus. I'll return within the hour. Chara and I are going to get coffee. Do you want anything?" Dad pulls the apron over his huge horns and hangs it on the wall behind the counter.

"I doubt Pap needs more caffeine." You remark with a smirk. Dad chuckles. "I APPRECIATE THE OFFER BUT I AM QUITE ALRIGHT!"

Dad grabs his coat and walks away from the counter. Pap catches your arm as you jump down from the counter. "Is everything alright?" He asks quietly. Well, as quietly as Papyrus can ask.

You smile and turn from the concern in his searching eyes. "Yeah. Peachy-keen." You reply dryly as he releases your arm. "See ya, Papy!" You force cheerily before walking after Dad.

*

The heat of the coffee shop was stifling so you sit outside with Dad on the snow-swept patio. You're alone out there with him, the only two who didn't mind the cold. There was no wind and it was so dry out 28 degrees felt like 50 under the sun.

You sip your Americano while Dad struggles to carefully grip his paper cup in his massive paw. You chuckle. "They should make monster-sized cups."

He barely fits on the bench he sits on. "I believe they are working on such things. I had forgotten how small humanity was compared to monster-kind." Dad replies with a satisfied smile. He holds the cup gingerly with his thumb, index and middle finger. Very carefully he sips from the lid. For a moment you wonder how he manages that without having cheeks.

Your phone chimes happily but you don't check it.

"Dad, can I ask you something...weird?"

He quickly sets his cup down. "I suppose so." He chuckles. "But, should you check your phone?"

You dismissively wave your hand. "I'm with you, Dad, I don't want a distraction."

He smiles warmly at that and you return the smile. "What is it?" He asks.

You toy with the sleeve of the paper cup, pulling at the glued edge. "Do you remember...?"

"The other worlds?" He prompts when you fade out. You don't know why you're surprised, but you are. He carefully takes another drink of his coffee, smiling at the expression on your face. His smile fades, "How does that relate to the argument with your mother?"

You sigh and run a hand through your hair. "She also remembers some things. She doesn't think I should be dating Sans."

Dad's eyes widen and he carefully sets his cup down. "I was not aware of that."

Your eyebrows rise in shock. "Dad! I've been dating him for nearly four months and you didn't know?" You'd laugh if you didn't feel so guilty for not telling him sooner.

"No, no," He makes a placating gesture with his paws and chuckles. "I was not aware she also remembered other things. I thought only you, Sans and I knew. Please, Chara. I would have to be an idiot to not see that by now." He laughs as you give a sigh of relief. "You talk about him non-stop and I have never seen your face as bright as it is when he is around or when you check your phone."

You feel your cheeks burn at that and you try to suppress a smile. "He is good for you. And I think you are just as good, if not more so for him."

"Oh jeeze, Dad. My face is going to explode." You laugh and pull your hood down to cover your burning face. He laughs loudly, thoroughly enjoying your embarrassment.

"May I ask again how those two subjects have created concern for Toriel?"

You exhale loudly and drink more of your Americano. It's a little sour. The beans were roasted too soon. You smile briefly. It was one of the random things Sans had mentioned to you. There were a few things he was a fount of knowledge about. Computers, physics, coffee and junk food.

Your smile dies and you lick your lips. Your phone chimes happily again and you ignore it. "She thinks that us being together will cause this..." You shrug angrily. "Will somehow cause a repeat of the last worlds."

Dad nods pensively. "I could understand that train of thought. Hey, I did not say I agree." He adds when you frown angrily at him. He sighs shortly and scratches his chin. "But the truth is we do not know what will happen to this world. As far as I've been informed, this is the only time all of my children have been safe and sound on the surface. We stand on uncharted territory. It can be frightening."

He smiles at a small bird that perches on the railing beside him. "It could unravel at any moment. Perhaps there is nothing to be done about it." His blue and orange eyes watch the bird as it takes flight, displacing snow in a small cloud around it. He blinks and looks back at you. "Why should you compromise your happiness for unfounded fear?"

Dad takes your hand in his massive paw and smiles. "You have earned the right to be happy, Chara. And I trust that if this path takes us down a broken road that it can be fixed."

You grip his paw with both of your hands and smile back. "Thank you, Dad. I needed to hear that."

*

You check your phone finally while you wait at the bus stop. You have a few texts and a missed call from Asriel asking what you did to mom. You roll your eyes at them. They were borderline accusatory, like you were the one at fault.

Though you did call Mom by her first name. That might have stung a little.

You open the texts from Sans.

_*okay?_

_*not trying to be creepy but pap said you were by your dads. shit that sounds stalkery._

_*um i guess...text when you want to talk?_

_*love you. hope it didnt suck._

You don't know what to tell him. You slouch in the bench and shove your phone in your pocket. Your leg bounces with anxious energy and you pull your phone out again, opening the messages from Sans.

_*Hey sorry for not saying anything. It sucked. Went to talk to Dad. Heading back home. Hoping it doesn't continue to suck. Love you too._

You climb onto the bus and pick a seat when your phone chimes. You smile at your phone, covering your mouth to keep yourself from laughing out loud.

_*heh. could always continue to suck at my place if you want..._

_*Perv!_

_*bet you snorted like an adorable doof_

You snort and cover your mouth again, embarrassed when you hear someone at the back of the bus snicker.

_*Shut up jerk._

_*i was right_

You're getting close to your stop. _*I'm nearly home. Want to talk later?_

_*sure_

You shove your phone back in your coat and stand before the bus stops. You step lightly down the steps and into the cold. The sun is nearly set and the temperature has dropped by at least ten degrees.

Your hearts' in your throat as you walk up Mom's sidewalk for the second time today. You chuckle as you realize this was more nerve-wracking than fighting ever was. How weird. The front door is still unlocked. You stomp the snow from your sneakers before you push it open and step inside.

Mom, Asriel and Frisk are sitting at the table in the kitchen to the left. They all freeze, the conversation dying as you shut the door.

Frisk leaps up from her chair and runs toward you with a broad smile. "Hey nugget." You smile tiredly and pick her up for a hug when she stretches her arms up. Asriel stands, shoving away from the table. His posture is bizarrely aggressive. His shoulders set and his paws half curled into fists by his sides.

You narrow your eyes at him before kissing Frisks' head. "Mind if I talk to mom and Asriel alone, munchkin?" You ask lightly, setting her down. She frowns up at you before looking back at the kitchen.

Asriel doesn't even try to hide his anger.

Frisks' frown deepens. _Fine._ She angrily signs before walking upstairs to your room and slamming the door. Mom flinches.

You step into the kitchen doorway and lean against the wall. "Well, what's got your panties in a bunch?" You ask Asriel snidely.

"You made mom cry."

"Asriel, it's fine."

"Is it?" You and Asriel ask at the same time in angry disbelief.

She glances at you both before opening her mouth to speak. You interrupt her. "I'm not changing my mind." You say calmly with a shrug.

"About what?" Asriel asks.

You stare at mom and wait for her to answer. Asriel's anger fades in inches as he turns to her. "I do not think Chara and Sans should be together. FOR the sake of the stability of the world." Mom speaks over Asriel when he surprisingly comes to your defense.

"Bullshit." You spit.

Mom narrows her eyes in disapproval.

"Stability of the world?" Asriel questions, looking at you now.

"Like one relationship is going to unravel all existence or, or, or recreate the other worlds in this one. That's impossible!" You're so angry you stutter.

Asriel blinks silently, his eyes darting the way they do when he's thinking. "And you would risk undoing reality...for Sans?" He asks.

You groan and throw your hands in the air. "That's not going to happen!"

"How do you know that?!"

"You do not know that!"

You scoff at their overlapping sentences. "Oh it's easy to scoff, you always had a real body regardless of the world!" Asriel snaps.

"I was stuck in the void for thousands of years! 'Oh waah, I'm a flower, I can talk to people and keep my memories and reset. My life is miserable.' Shut up. You don't know what it's like be cut off from reality for that long and try to stay sane."

"Sane? You call murdering and torturing your boyfriend sane?" Your blood runs cold. He went straight for the killing blow. Asriel mockingly holds up his hands in apology and laughs. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're trying to get back to that, aren't you?"

"Fuck you." You growl.

"Fuck you! You killed me in those timelines!" Asriel screams.

"And how many times did you kill Frisk?"

"You let her take your memories, Chara! She was psychotic! You were supposed to stop her!"

"Yeah? And you were supposed to use my soul to break the barrier. We all fail." You smile, egging him on. "Some of us more than others."

You duck as several balls of fire fly at you.

"Asriel!" Mom yells, finally standing. She grips his arm when he raises it to throw another attack. He snarls and you can't help but laugh as you stand upright. "Chara, that is enough." Mom snaps at you.

Asriel growls and extinguishes the flame in his hands. "You're really willing to risk the world, to risk having to go through all of that bullshit again, just so you can have a boy-toy?" He asks in disgusted disbelief.

"Asriel." Mom reprimands him sharply.

You scoff again, shaking your head. "Just like you're willing to get dusted so you can fuck your girlfriend behind Grillby's back?"

Mom's eyes widen and she gasps.

Asriel doesn't miss a beat. "Yeah, shove the blame on someone else. That's what you always do. Come on, what else you got, Chara?" He makes a 'bring it on' gesture with his paws. "What do you have that could possibly top destroying reality so you can get laid?"

"Fuck this." You shake your head and turn from the kitchen. "I knew it." Asriel says snidely.

"Chara! Come back here!" Mom yells.

"Make me." You snap. You stop short when a ring of fire erupts from the floor, circling you. Well, she really made you eat those words.

"You, young man, sit down." Asriel sullenly sits at the kitchen table, crossing his arms over his chest. "And you," Mom turns back to you, stepping into the circle of fire.

"Will this burn the house?"

"Do not change the subject." She shifts her weight, glances at the fire on the carpet and quickly extinguishes it. A charred circle has eaten at the carpet down to the floorboards. "Now. I wanted to have this conversation in a civilized--Frisk!"

You turn, following her gaze and see Frisk sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Her face is set in anger, tears flow down her cheeks. You rush forward and she reaches up for you, wanting to be held.

"Hey now, we just animated is all. We're not going to hurt each other." You soothe, turning back to the foyer. Asriel guilty stands in the doorway. Mom nervously massages her left arm with her right paw.

Frisk leans away from you, turning so everyone can see her hands. _Stop fighting. We all worked hard for this. We're not throwing it away._ She signs.

You set her down when she begins to wiggle. She looks up at mom angrily. _Sans and I nearly died to bring Chara back. Stop trying to cut Sans from our lives. He is as important to us as you are._

Mom closes her eyes for a long moment. "My child, I cannot trust him."

Frisk's eyes narrow. _I don't care._

Mom gasps. You and Asriel share a worried glance.

 _He isn't going anywhere and you're cruel for trying to make Chara leave him. This is the final world, the final timeline. I'm not resetting ever again. So. Don't. Mess. It. Up._ She looks at each of you pointedly before she marches back to the stairs.

 _Goodnight_. She signs quickly before disappearing.

You try and fail to shake the unease from your blood. You swallow nervously and look at your mom and brother.

Mom straightens her shirt and looks at you both. "Care to explain why you both accused each other of possessing carnal knowledge?" She asks sternly.

Your stomach turns into a knot and Asriel's eyes widen as he slinks back behind the wall of the kitchen. "Living room. Now." Mom says pleasantly.

"Thanks, prince ass-face." You mutter, barely restraining a smile.

"Whatever, you necrophiliac." He replies.

You snort and elbow him hard in the ribs. "He's not dead, you sick fuck!" You whisper-yell as he tries to control his laughter.

"Sit!" Mom yells, making you both jump. You sit beside each other on the couch and can't help but snicker. You hadn't been in trouble with your brother in years! It was so ridiculous. Asriel holds a paw over his snout.

"I do not know what you two think is so funny!" Mom snaps with her hands on her hips.

You burst out laughing, covering your face with your hands. "Wh-when was the last time we got in trouble, mom?" You're laughing too hard to speak clearly. Asriel is wheezing beside you, thinking of the same thing.

"You two had..." Mom snickers too, snorting. "You two had shaved each others heads! Ch-Chara had sap in her hair and it matted into a huge knot when she tried to get it out!"

You cough, trying to catch your breath. "And A-Asriel had the bright idea of trying to help, by cutting off all my hair!" Asriel is doubled over, clutching his sides. "But I was so pissed a-at him that I cut off chu-chunks of his fur!"

"Then I cut off more of your hair until you were almost bald!" He adds, struggling to sit upright.

Mom sits down on the windowsill. She throws her head back to laugh loudly. "You both looked awful! I would have been furious if you hadn't tried to glue your sisters hair back to her head!"

"I forgot about that!" You yell, rolling on the couch.

"Oh, my ribs. I-I can't breathe!" Asriel groans before laughing again.

After a long moment you all slowly calm down. You cough a few times, dizzy from the lack of oxygen. "Do you have any pictures of that, mom?" You ask.

She snickers. "Oh you bet I do." She sighs and for a moment you think you've managed to get you and your brother out of an ass-chewing. But her face falls and she folds her arms over her chest.

Shit.

*

 

You lay in bed and stare up at the ceiling with a smile. Your phone rests on your collar bone so you can feel when you get texts without waking Frisk.

The ass-chewing wasn't as bad as you expected. It was awkward as hell though. Mom spent forty minutes explaining the importance of safe-sex, including what that meant for humans, and explicitly explaining how dangerous it was to use any kind of magic during sex. She continued, saying that incredibly intense bonds with souls should be out of the question until you're certain that you want to be with that person because breaking those bonds left irreparable damage. Then she described what it meant when monsters went into "heat". None of you could look at each other while she talked about that...

Not only did you already know what it was, you knew there was more than one way to get a monster to reach that point. Any prolonged intense emotion for one person was enough to start that part biological, part magical process. Emotions like passionate love, extended companionship, deep loathing... If it could get a monsters magic flowing or soul showing it meant enough magic to create a new monster soul.

Mom also felt it was necessary to tell you both how a sexual relationship wasn't to be taken lightly under any circumstances.

And Asriel wasn't allowed to be around Fuku unchaperoned or she would tell Grillby what had been happening behind his back. Considering she didn't have a chip to play against you and Sans she just strongly encouraged you be careful.

All-in-all, it was kind of informative. You didn't know that bonds were created when you touched souls during sex, but it made sense. It made you wonder if the bond you'd had with Sans in the past worlds had carried over to this one, or to Frisk.

Your phone vibrates. Sans was making fun of how awkward your night was. He was relieved to hear you had settled things with your mom.

_*beds too big without you_

You smile at that.

_*It's a California King, it's a massive bed on its own._

_*yeah its pretty great. miss you being in it_

You laugh quietly, freezing when Frisk rolls over in her bed in the corner. You wait until her breathing returns to a deep, steady rhythm before you reply.

_*You're adorkable._

_*should sleep over again sometime soon. now maybe?_

You laugh shortly in disbelief. Before you can reply he sends another text.

_*its probably fucked up but i was kind of hoping tori would upset you enough that youd move out._

_*and i dunno_

_*move in here_

_*fuck i already hit send on that_

You stare at your phone in shock. You sit up and blink down at the messages.

_*shit. that sounds creepy. im glad you patched it up with tori. honest. i wish i could still patch things with my dad. not sayin your mom should be unreasonable. the less drama the better._

_*fuck! this is coming out all wrong isnt it?_

_*i just mean that it would be nice, incredibly nice to have you around more._

_*just pretend none of those texts were ever sent._

You're still frozen in shock as the texts pop up on your phone screen. You shake yourself and erase the text you started, retyping another.

 _*Were you serious?_ You wait a moment before you muster the courage to hit send.

_*yes._

_*fuck yes i was serious. what do you think?_

You laugh quietly and flop back against the bed.

_*I would love that. BUT it couldn't be right now. I want to be here for Frisk, and I've missed my brother so much. Mom would freak if I announced that I was moving in with you so soon after her just barely being okay with us dating. Can it wait...maybe a month?_

You hit send and rest the phone on your chest with your hands covering it. Your toes wiggle as you anxiously wait for a reply. You check your phone several times to be sure you didn't miss it.

When it vibrates in your hands you jump.

_*YES. YES IT CAN. HOLY SHIT ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU WANT TO MOVE IN WITH ME?_

You have to cover your mouth to stifle your laughter.

_*Did Pap steal your phone? And yes I'm serious. Why would I joke about that?_

_*youre in your room right?_

You frown at your phone.

_*Yes..._

There's a small, barely discernible 'pop' followed quickly by a flash of black. You gasp in surprise when you fall a few inches to bounce on a bed in a room much brighter than yours. About the time you realize you're in Sans' room he falls on top of you, hugging you tightly.

You laugh and embrace your normally stoic boyfriend. He sighs and you nuzzle into his shoulder. "I love you." He pulls back to look down at you. He smiles as he brushes hair from your face. You kiss him and lay back on the bed. "I love you, too."

"This is so much better." He adds, pulling you close again.

You chuckle. "Sure you can wait a month?"

"Only if you still spend the night sometimes."

You shrug. "Well...since you're twisting my arm." You say with a sarcastic smile. Sans rolls his pupils and kisses you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smoking's bad for you, m'kay?


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Sans! Wake up!" You shake his shoulder until he snorts awake. "We overslept!" He groggily yawns before his eyes pop open. "SHIT! Sorry!" He quickly kisses you before you hear a very small "pop" and you land roughly on the bed in your room.

You bounce on the twin mattress and hit the floor face-first with a groan. Your phone smacks against the back of your head and slides to the carpet, already buzzing with a text from Sans. It must've slipped from your grip when you teleported. You turn your face and see Frisk standing over you with her arms crossed, a smug smile on her face.

 _Fun night?_ She asks.

"You're ten, you shouldn't make jokes like that."

Frisk laughs silently. _Think I don't know that sound? I've covered for you more than once the past two weeks, egg._

Your face burns. "Sorry about that." You comment, shoving yourself upright. You cross your legs and lean against the bed. Frisk shrugs. _Good thing it's a Saturday. Mom won't notice._

She turns to walk out. "Wait, I gotta ask you something." Frisk turns to look back at you. "Well, a lot of things actually."

 _I was wondering when you would finally ask._ She smiles and opens the door. _Get dressed. We can go to the park._

You stare after her, still caught off guard by her odd behavior.

You shake yourself and rush to change, throwing on dark jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. There's a knock on your door as you pull socks over your feet. "Come in!" You call, unlocking your phone.

_*did you make it okay? didnt just totally blow your cover did i?_

You snort and look up as Asriel cautiously opens your door. You look back to your phone, quickly texting Sans back that Frisk knew but wasn't telling. "What's up, Prince Ass-face, the assiest in all the land?"

"Heh, cute."

Your eyes snap up to him. "What's wrong?" You ask, looking hard at him as he walks into your room and shuts the door. He sighs and slides down the door to the floor. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Seeing Grillby tonight?"

He nods, twisting his paws together anxiously. "Yeah."

You roll your eyes at him and scoot across the floor to sit beside him. "Look, Fuku likes you. Obviously. I mean she'd have to like you enough to uh," You cough. Talking about sex with your brother was too weird. "Anyway. You don't have to worry. How could he not like you? You're the fucking prince of the monsters. Heh, pun not intended."

Asriel groans and begins to chew on his ear, an old nervous habit he'd had since childhood. "What if he, I dunno, forbids her from seeing me. That's a thing that could happen! She'd listen too..." He adds sadly.

You nudge his arm with your elbow. "People in love do unexpected things. If she really cares about you, she'll try to make it work if he says something like that. Not that I'd start seeing her behind his back again, kind of rude. Would make your relationship kind of rough too."

He scoffs. "Says the girl who'd risk mom's wrath and undoing the universe for her boyfriend."

You shrug. "Hey, after all the shit we've seen, that includes you too, I think we deserve some normal teenage bullshit. And I've got some catching up to do, I'm nearly 20. Only have a few months before I'm not a teenager anymore."

Asriel smiles a little. "How'd dad take the news?"

You look at him, quirking an eyebrow. "About Sans? He already knew."

"And?"

"And...he was okay with it. What else is there to say?" You shrug.

"Huh." Asriel says quietly. "Well, can I get your advice on stuff before I go tonight?"

"Stuff?"

"Like...what to say, what to do?"

You snort. "You'll be fine, pip-squeak."

"C'mon Chara, please?" He whines, laying his head on your shoulder heavily and begging. "Okay! Gosh!" You laugh, shoving his horns out of your neck. "Yes! Still works." He sits up and musses your hair as he stands.

Frisk is standing by the door. Waiting calmly in her striped sweater and jeans. Mom is fussing, trying to give her a knit cap to wear. "You will catch your death out in that cold without something else!"

You step back into your room and grab a black and red hooded scarf. There were cat ears sewn on top. You throw it on and pull up the hood before you head down the stairs. Asriel gives you a strange look as you pass him in the hall.

"Ready to go?" You ask, throwing the scarf around your shoulders as you grab your coat. Frisk takes the hat from mom and pulls it down securely over her ears. Mom is visibly relieved and manages to convince Frisk to take mittens and an overcoat.

As you open the door she stops you, planting a kiss on your cheek with a smile of gratitude. She hands you a thermos before Frisk scurries past you both. She tugs on your hand and pulls you down the street to the neighborhood park.

"Don't stay out too late!" Mom calls from the front porch. You and frisk wave to let her know you heard.

The park has several pairs of parents and a dozen kids laughing and playing in the snow. A chill runs up your spine as you remember standing on the hill before Snowdin and hearing children play before Sans approached you from the woods.

That was a rough memory.

Frisk squeezes your hand and pulls you to the unoccupied swing set. You take a swing beside her, facing the opposite direction so you can easily see her face. You set the thermos on the ground next to the support pole.

The air is wet and cold today. Your breath fogs around your face and chills your lungs. "Not as pretty as Snowdin." You comment as Frisk beings to slowly swing, kicking her feet with a surprising smile. Your hips are almost too wide to fit comfortably in the seat. Your feet drag in the dirty snow as you rock back and forth.

Frisk is enjoying herself too much swinging past you with startling speed for you to interrupt with your curious questions.

After almost an hour of swinging, a brief snowball fight with some of the other kids and a few runs around the slide Frisk settles onto a bench and you crack open the thermos. It's filled with decadent hot chocolate, still steaming. Her cheeks are flushed with the cold. She scratches absently at the knit cap as you hand her a collapsible cup filled with cocoa.

"Do you still get DETERMINED up here?" You ask, screwing the lid back on the thermos and setting it between your feet. Frisk glances at you as she blows across the streaming liquid. She nods briefly before taking a sip.

"I don't remember that happening before the fall, for either of us. Did the magic down there stick with us?"

Frisk nods again. She unzips her coat and points to the faint red glow under her sweater. You gasp. "How did you do that?"

Frisk sets her cup down. _You just summon your DETERMINATION. Think of something that clears your head, something you can focus on._ She picks up her cup and takes another drink, giving a content wiggle with a smile.

"Do you remember all the worlds too, like me and Asriel?"

Frisk nods. She holds the cup in her teeth as she signs, _We each remember many of the same, and a few the other two don't._ She takes the cup from her mouth and frowns when she sees it empty.

You hand her the thermos. "Sans remembers very little compared to other times."

 _He only pushes himself to remember the timelines of his own world if there is a reset. Otherwise he just has visions of the possible futures from tears in time and space caused by..._ She pauses. _By Doctor Gaster. He retains much of a reset because of his research._

She pours herself more cocoa and tops off your cup before screwing the lid back on. That explained some of it. "Why did he remember anything at all?"

Frisk shrugs.

You drink in silence before you ask your next question. "Do you...do you have feelings for him?"

Frisk actually coughs on her cocoa. You laugh as she struggles to swallow it without spraying it everywhere. She's still coughing as she signs, _Fascination in other worlds does not translate to love in this one! He was my friend first. Somewhere along our fusion timelines we became infatuated with him. When Gaster caused our timeline split, it made several of our combined selves connect with our emotions again in the next resets. That is where your real relationship with him began._

She's caught her breath. _I am unsure if I harbor no romantic feelings because of this prepubescent body or if I have returned to my most core-self who was never attracted to him, but I am not interested in Sans that way._

Frisk looks at you. _He is my friend. What you asked is...gross to me._

You snort. Well that was one thing off your mind. "Did you mean it when you said you weren't resetting anymore?" Frisk nods as she tries sipping her cocoa again. "Not even if something happens to one of us?"

She pauses, looking up at you. Something about her expression worries you. The well of knowledge in her eyes is hiding something.

"Frisk...?"

She blinks and looks away, sipping her cocoa. _I will not let you die, egg._

"That's not the point of living here."

She looks up at you. _I will not let you die._ She repeats.

"Frisk." You pinch the brow of your nose and close your eyes. Frisk taps at your leg and you look back her. _I cannot...I could not continue without you._ Tears well in her eyes and she turns, quickly blinking them away. She closes her eyes and continues to sign. _The evil within me never left. If we had failed to bring you back I would have reset._

Her eyes open and she clenches her jaw as tears slowly flow down her cheeks. _It was not just to help Sans and save you. I need..._ She wipes at her face, trying and failing not to give a quiet sob. _I need you, Chara. Everything makes sense when you're around. The darkness in me only recedes when I'm with you._

You reach to her for a hug but she shakes her head. _No. I have to tell you more._ Your eyes widen and you let your hands fall to your lap.

Frisk wipes her face again, sniffling. Her face returns to its typical serenity and she continues. _I messed up a lot of things. I reset this world a dozen or more times to figure out the correct chain of events to bring you back. Sans was very upset when he caught on. You don't realize how important, no_ pivotal _to this worlds stability you really are. You fought so hard..._

Frisk takes a deep breath. _You are a wave of tranquility._

"You're barely making sense, sweetheart."

She blinks a few times, sighing before she nods. _I've messed up so many times. There were times I did things to push people to their limits, just because I could._

"Me too."

 _There were several worlds where I would start hurting monsters and want to take it back. But I couldn't. Only...only you have that power. To take back what I had done I would have to speak to you personally._ She hesitates before continuing, seeming to know the question you were about to ask. _Asriel and I can reset, we cannot erase. You and Gaster can erase, rewrite, reshape the world through the tears in time and space. It can be used for similar ends and it makes you two nearly immortal. Asriel and I cannot jump outside of time and space, but we have a sharper memory than you. And you and Gaster cannot return to the beginning of a world without an astronomical amount of power._

You blink at Frisk for a long moment, struggling to process everything she told you. "Then why do I have DETERMINATION?"

Frisk scoffs. _Everyone has DETERMINATION. The underground just made you aware of yours. That knowledge and magic will stay with us probably for the remainder of our lives._

"How...how on earth did you help Sans bring me back?" You ask.

Frisk sighs and closes her eyes. _I...I gathered information from other worlds. From you. Each time I live through another world, I learn more about the multiverse. I tore apart several alternate worlds where we were fused and one where we were real sisters._ She looks at you when she signs, _I mercilessly murdered everyone I had to until I had the answers I needed._

You can't suppress the shudder that crawls up your spine.

_This was the best reality. I had a one in near infinite chance of succeeding. If I had to sacrifice all of my sanity to give this to you, the world you worked so hard for, I was willing to pay that price. I was not going to let you rot after everything you did for us._

You're very aware of the heart pounding in your chest, the feel of soft cotton and smooth polyester against your skin. The icy burn in your throat from the cold. That strange pressure that fills your chest when you breathe freezing air for several hours.

"Holy fuck, Frisk...how?"

 _I retained much of your knowledge and stole more from this Sans' notes._ Her shoulders shake in a brief laugh. _To quote him "The layers of the multiverse are so thin that anyone with the right technology or magic, or a mix of both can see right through them." All it took was finding where the tears in time and space were and killing myself there._

"The pit. Is that why it's such a mess?"

Frisk nods. _Partly. That place is the beginning, every time. It has been damaged beyond repair. It is the easiest to travel through._

You run your hands over your face.

_So I don't know if there will be any more resets. They will not be for trivial things. But if you, Sans or Asriel dies, I will not rest until you three live again._

"Frisk you can't do that. We need to be able to die. It's time for us to finally let this world move on."

Frisk shakes her head resolutely. _You would beg me to help if Asriel, Sans, Papyrus, mom or dad or any of our friends died. There is no way we could be happy without Asriel and Sans at the very least. And I need you to keep me steady._

"No. When we die, we have to die."

Frisk frowns, her eyebrows furrowing. _I will not compromise._

You scoff, shaking your head. "Very _DETERMINED_ aren't you?" You joke darkly. It makes your chest ache to say something so cynical to Frisk. You sigh and run your hands over your face again.

"Frisk, please understand. I never wanted you to suffer like you did to bring me here. I don't want you to suffer anymore. I want you to be happy. You shouldn't be burdened with keeping me or anyone else alive, that's not your call. When we start making decisions like this, it tempts us to take more control. I don't want to lose this world. We should leave it alone."

 _I don't make promises and I don't change my mind, Chara._ Frisk takes your hand in hers and smiles. She scoops up the thermos and pulls you home. She refuses to answer any more questions and eventually you stop asking, frustrated.

Once home she tells mom that she wants to take a bath. When mom goes to run it for her she tells you, _Remember what I said. I need an anchor. The people we care about most will stay alive for a very long time. Is that really such a terrible thing?_

*

"Chara?" Asriel snaps his fingers in front of your face. For a moment you wonder how he can do that with furry fingers. You shake yourself back to awareness.

"Sorry, shit on my mind."

"Hey, you're supposed to be helping me not die. Not thinking of boning your boyfriend."

You snort at him. "You'll want to go with green." You tell him, leaning back on his bed on your hands.

"You sure?" He asks, looking at the pale green shirt hanging on the door of his closet. "That's not too much green is it? I mean, Fuku is green. That won't be weird?"

You roll your eyes. "Green is your color. You have an undershirt? Go with that lavender tie. You're not feminine or I'd say wear a brighter color to bring out your eyes. So lucky yours changed like dads after you got your magic, red eyes are a pain. Always wished I could own it like mom does... Brown slacks. Earthy colors will suit your white fur better, not as stark a contrast as black and blues."

Asriel looks back at you with confused disbelief, laughing. "Who are you and what have you done with Chara? Contrasting colors? Says the girl who always wears black and red."

You stand and shrug. "If you don't want my help, I'll leave."

"No! No. Shit. I'm just really nervous and I'm honestly surprised you know what you're talking about." He gathers the clothes you picked out and stands in front of his closet for a long moment.

"This...this is so surreal." He whispers. He laughs shortly. "I never imagined I would be going to dinner to meet my girlfriends dad."

"Right?" You smile weakly. "With a face like that I'm surprised she wanted to see more."

Asriel snorts, rolling his eyes at you. His expression becomes distant as he runs his thumb over the silk of the tie over his arm.

"I felt you. At the end. The last fight with Frisk. You finally woke up." He briefly smiles, his eyes staring without seeing as he remembers. "For a moment it was all three of us in that chaos. I could feel your peace, the calm that always followed you. It reminded me...of what it was like to be alive again."

You smile at him when he looks at you. His bottom lip quivers and his brow furrows as he struggles not to cry. He forces a laugh, blinking away tears. "You didn't stay for long. The void always takes you. But that split second was long enough to make me feel again. I couldn't kill Frisk. She...she kept trying to save me." He laughs shortly. "She wouldn't break. And suddenly I could feel everything everyone felt. She'd brought them back, her friends souls inside me weren't fighting. They were comforting me. Heh, even Sans. Bastard called me a stubby-horned menace." He sniffles, laughing again. "Said I was asking for love in all the worst ways and to stop being a dick. Pretty sure he only has a filter for Frisk and Papyrus."

You laugh at that because it was true.

Asriel wipes at his face with his free paw. "I broke the barrier and let everyone go. Frisk she... I'd confused her for you. She looked so much like you and I'd been alone for so long. But I realized she wasn't you...as much as I'd hoped, I was still alone. I couldn't face mom and dad after that. I'd...killed dad. I sent her back to everyone. I was positive I was going to become a flower again, so while I could I went to your grave.

"Mom moved you to the ruins. She just wanted you closer. You had those obnoxious flower seeds stuck to you and they bloomed in the pit. I sat down and talked to you. Frisk found me. It took all day to convince her to leave me. I wasn't going back, I wanted to be alone so I could keep watch over you. I didn't want to leave you there... I didn't know it but somehow I'd gotten enough DETERMINATION to keep my body." Asriel looks at his paws with a smile.

"When the souls left me I was still myself. I guess it was almost two years I spent down in the ruins. I saw Sans and Frisk take you. I avoided everyone who came down there. Once mom almost caught me. That was scary. Almost half as scary as going to meet Grillby."

You chuckle at him. He had a disjointed way of telling a story, short pauses and even shorter sentences. He didn't like to explain much.

You stand and pull him to you in a tight hug. He hugs you back, resting his chin on your head like dad does. "It's okay, brother. We don't have to forget what happened, it'll keep us grateful for what we have." His grip on you tightens.

"Do you remember? Did you see, feel anything?"

You struggle to remember your time in the void this timeline. It's difficult when the overlapping memory of killing Flowey in your old bedroom in the castle is flashing urgently behind your eyes.

Wait. The memory before you heard Sans, Frisk and Alphys.

_You can feel something._

_This is mildly intriguing, you haven't felt anything for eons. What is this?_

_The feeling fades and you return to your slumber._

That feeling.

It was hope.

"Hope. I felt hope." You whisper in awe. Asriel laughs in disbelief. "I-I'm glad you didn't kill those humans when we fused." You tell him. "I don't think I ever said that. I was angry. You were stronger than me and I'm glad. I'm glad you didn't kill them."

"But... all of this was-"

You shake your head hard against his chest. "Nope. It was me." You pull back and smile up at him. He's crying quietly. "Oh, Assey." You say soothingly, patting his face. You stand on your tip-toes and boop his nose with yours, surprising him into a hiccup. "You've got a date! Now go change so mom can freak out about her son being all dapper."

You head to the bathroom so he can change and shut the door. You close your eyes and slowly slide to the floor before pulling your knees to your chest. Your hands run through and ball into your hair as you sob silently against your knees.

There was just too many emotions today. First you'd panicked about oversleeping at Sans', then your baby-sister revealed you were one of her tenuous stands of sanity preventing her from a genocidal rampage, now your brother was apologizing and freaking out about his own brief rampage.

You take a deep breath and brush through your hair with your fingers, wiping at your face. "Stop it. Come on, pull yourself together. Asriel needs you tonight." You whisper. You haul yourself up to the sink and scream when you look in the mirror, falling back on your ass with your arm buckling under the force.

You struggle to slow your breathing and very cautiously stand again. As your eyes rise over the counter there's a loud pounding on the door. "You okay?!" Asriel yells as your heart threatens to leap out of your chest.

"Yeah, just tripped!" You call back very slowly rising to your feet.

"It's okay, she just tripped." You hear him explain to either mom or Frisk as the floorboards creak and his door shuts again.

You bite back a scream this time. Yup. She was still there, staring back with a devious smile.

Karrin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate cliffhangers, but I'm nearly done with the next chapter. 
> 
> Chara sure took her time asking some important questions...


	5. Chapter 5

 

You close your eyes and take a deep breath. You open your eyes, exhaling slowly. Karrin taps lightly at the glass from the other side with the blade of her sickle.

This couldn't be real.

Her smile widens. She was shorter than you, stockier, with feral brown hair that fell to her waist.

You close your eyes, clenching your fists as you inhale deeply. You open your eyes and exhale shakily. _Can't get rid of me that easily. There's side-effects to having your soul repaired, that code fixed. Where on earth do you think Gaster got the juice for something like that?_ Her voice rings sing-song in your head and your pulse sprints. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

You've finally gone insane.

 _I'll tell you. He's been very naughty. Erasing that kind of damage...heh...rewriting your code? Almost like..._ Her eyes roll up in thought before a smug smile tugs at her lips. _He's chipping away at the timelines that made you._

"Leave me the _fuck_ alone, you psychopath!" You whisper-yell at the mirror. You were so not willing to deal with her mind-fuckery tonight.

She cocks her head curiously. _But there's so many new playthings here_. Her hands press against the mirror. A disgustingly perverse expression flashes across her face. She actually beings to drool. _That unbroken Sans of yours is absolutely delicious... I bet he's so fresh he couldn't help but scream for mercy._

A white-hot rage fills your veins. Your vision fades in a wash of red, it returns with a crash. You stare in shock at the shattered mirror shards that rain down on the counter.

The door slams open as you stare dumbfounded at the thick glass in your knuckles. A spike of adrenaline makes your toes curl. The sight of blood dripping into the sink and the splitting pain in your fingers that blooms into pleasure brings an unwelcome flood of memories.

You blink several times before you hear Asriel's terrified voice yelling your name. Out of instinct you smile to comfort him. "Sorry, uh... Oh! Those colors look great on you." You comment, satisfied with the choices you made earlier.

His face falls in concern. You realize his paws are gripping your shoulders tightly. Had he been shaking you?

"Chara, you punched the mirror, didn't you?"

You shrug and casually wiggle free of his grip. You turn on the water to wash the blood from your hand. "Mom grab the first aid kit?" You ask, struggling not to make lewd sounds as you pull glass from your hand. "Yeah, she'll be back in a second."

You glance back at him, checking he didn't get blood on his shirt. Frisk peeks around the door frame. Her gaze is piercing. You turn from her and grab the trash can, shoving it into Asriels hands. "Hold that under the counter." You tell him as you scoot the shards of glass off the counter. Most of the mirror had spider-webbed, only a few large pieces had fallen and broken.

You smile in gratitude when mom returns with the first aid kit, breathing hard. "Asriel, you still need shoes and to button your shirt. You've got thirty minutes." You tell him. "Frisk knows how to tie ties."

You don't like the expression Frisk gives you as she follows Asriel into his room. It's cold and unnerving.

Mom is a calm storm. She inspects your hand quickly before pulling it over the sink. She grabs the tweezers and delicately pulls the smaller shards of glass from your hand.

You stare at the broken mirror. Several pairs of cold red eyes stare back. "It's a mirror-cle you won't need stitches." Mom jokes with a warm smile.

You snort and the eyes in the mirror are filled with light. You look at her as she gently dabs antibiotic onto the cuts. Her warm paws deftly apply thin strips of tape over the deeper wounds before she quickly wraps your knuckles in gauze and medical tape. She was much quicker at bandaging than you were. You rarely bothered to cover any wounds when you were younger, but she always insisted she patch you up when food didn't heal something.

"Too bad your pies don't have the same punch as they did in the underground." You comment, curiously flexing your hand. You wince when your skin pulls. It stings painfully and then feels inversely pleasurable.

"Let us talk after we see Asriel off." She says with concern in her eyes. You nod in agreement.

You and mom fuss over Asriel. His concern for your hand is washed away in nerves. "What do I do if he doesn't talk?!" He groans and pulls on his ears in despair.

"Ugh, calm down you big baby." You tell him, tugging on his tie. He coughs when you get it too tight. "Just shake his hand, thank him for having you over and then you will have dinner." Mom comforts him as he pulls his tie loose again. "Remember to breathe. Talk about school, your plans for the future as our prince, and then later just be straightforward with your intentions to court Fuku."

"C-court?" Asriel squeaks.

"Formally and officially date." You explain.

"I know what it means." He snaps at you.

You playfully stick out your tongue. "Just tell him how independent and kind you think Fuku is. Talk up the opposite of his fears. He worries that Fuku is too trusting, so tell him about how you had to try for nearly a month before she would talk to you. He thinks she's going to be taken advantage of," You smile remembering the story, "So tell him how she easily swept your legs and broke your rib that one time in gym. Tell him she's the only person you've met who has fire magic as strong as yours."

Mom nods in agreement. "Yes. That sounds like the best way to reassure him. You will sound loving but not aggressive if you approach it in that manner." She takes his arm and leads him to the car. You stand in the doorway until they turn down the road.

You heave a heavy sigh and slam the door before trudging to the couch, flopping face first on it. A light tapping on your arm makes you turn your head. Frisk stands in front of you with her arms crossed over her chest.

She untucks her arms and pulls your right hand up, shaking it angrily.

You groan. "I don't know, okay?"

She shakes your hand again, not satisfied with that answer. "Ugh. I saw her. Our fused self. She was...in the mirror."

Frisk drops your hand. She leans forward and runs her hands over your head. You pull away, sitting up on the couch. "What the hell?"

 _Did you find a tear in time and space?_ She signs quickly. For the first time you see fear in her eyes. "I doubt it." You run your uninjured hand through your hair. "I think it was just a flashback?" You shake your head. "Or maybe I'm crazy."

Frisk slaps your leg to get your attention. _No. You're not crazy._ Her hands falter before she can form her next words. _If there was no tear it could be so many things..._ She begins to tremble. She shakes her head. _I should not have told you what I did today. That must be it._

You grab her shoulders when her eyes go glassy and distant. She was trying to reset. "FRISK NO!" You shout. She jumps, blinking in surprise at the volume of your voice. "How many times have you done this?" You ask in quiet horror. "How many times did you just go back when something went wrong?"

Frisk doesn't meet your eyes.

"Frisk!"

She flinches. _I don't know._ She signs without looking at you.

You sit back on the couch and give a shaky exhale. "You can't... Frisk you know what kind of damage that does."

She looks down at her hands and fidgets. _You deserved the perfect timeline._

You cover your face and groan. "This could be why I saw her! Do I need to get Sans to explain how dangerous this is?" You snap. "You know better than this!"

Frisk flinches again and you take a deep breath to steady your anger. She was trying to help. But the road to hell was paved with good intentions...

"Frisk you can't keep resetting." You kneel on the floor in front of her, getting eye-to-eye and lightly gripping her shoulders. "You have to stop. Can you imagine how fragile this world is? It's stretching into the abyss all alone. We can't afford to mess around with this place anymore."

Frisk looks tearfully back at you. She throws her arms around your neck and sobs. You give a tired sigh and hold her, trying to calm her down. She pulls back after a few moments. _I cannot let you die!_

You're suddenly too tired to have this argument with her. You stand and sit back on the couch. "Frisk. We will all die. We all have a final day on earth. It has to come." She shakes her head and crawls onto the couch to hold you. You close your eyes with a sigh and wrap your arm around her.

Sometimes it was like talking to a ten year old when you were around Frisk, sometimes it was like talking to someone who'd seen and done more than you could ever comprehend. She hiccups quietly against your ribs, holding you tight.

"It's okay Frisk." You soothe. "Just, tell someone before you reset, okay? Tell me or Sans. Can you at least do that for me?" She nods with a sniffle, looking up at you. You smile down at her.

"Love you, nugget." You kiss the top of her head.

 _I love you too, egg._ She replies before snuggling into your lap.

*

You tuck Frisk into bed when mom returns from dropping Asriel off. Grillby was going to bring him home. You linger in the doorway before turning off the light. The nightlight in the corner automatically comes on as Frisk continues to sleep soundly.

Unease rolls in your gut again as you descend the stairs. You stop at the bottom, your hand resting on the banister as you stare at the floor without seeing. There was suddenly so much to be afraid of. Frisk had been less than responsible with her resets. How much damage had she done?

You blink and come back to reality. You try and fail to convince yourself that everything was going to be fine. Shaking your head you walk toward the kitchen. You'd think about these things later. One crisis at a time.

Mom is bustling in the kitchen making tea. She nervously taps a curved nail on the counter as the kettle boils on the stove. "Magic is different here, isn't it?" You ask sitting at the table, noticing she had turned the gas on instead of cooking with her own fire.

Mom turns to you with a confused smile. "Yes." She chuckles. "Many things are different here. I believe all our time living so closely under the mountain changed nature down there. Being spread apart and living in areas that have been untouched by magic for a thousand years of more, it has made our transition here a little more exhausting than we ever expected."

She turns tiredly to the kettle when it begins to whistle. "Sorry," She laughs shortly. "I did not mean to become so somber. I just had...more optimistic visions of monsters on the surface."

"No, it's fine. Is uh, something bothering you?" You ask as she pours boiling water into the tea pot. Mom sighs, massaging her forehead with a few fingers before she sets mugs on the table. She forces a small smile as she grabs the tea pot.

"Many things bother me, Chara. But I am most concerned with your hand."

You snort. You wait to pour the tea, letting it steep for a while longer like mom likes. You shake your head. "I got angry."

Moms' eyebrows rise, waiting for you to continue.

You lean back in the chair with a sigh, looking down at your wrapped hand. "Actually, I got scared. I had a...flashback and I thought I saw something in the mirror."

"Is this the first flashback?"

You nod as she pours tea.

"I imagine that is to be expected considering. I believe it bodes well that you have been back for so long without incident."

You stir sugar into your mug. "What's bothering you?" You ask her, taking a sip to test the sweetness. "Relations with humanity are...becoming tense. Your father is a kind man, but he is struggling to convey our situation with the human ambassadors. It is looking like we will be..." She sighs and sips her tea. "I believe the word used was 'quarantined' until further notice. More meetings are being arranged."

"Wh-when did this happen?" You ask. "And what the fuck do they mean 'quarantined'?"

Mom sighs heavily, not even chastising you for your language. "It was set into motion before you returned. Humanity would like us to...refrain from extensive travel for now. They want to understand us before we begin to disappear and potentially cause havoc, I suppose. Your father has been trying to fight it. Frisk was a good-will ambassador, but humans are unsettled to be around her. They worry we coerced her. There was so much that happened that first year. She...she was often taken by the human authorities for questioning. You know how she is, she was very blunt." She circles the rim of her mug with a finger absentmindedly.

"Why didn't you say something sooner, mom? Maybe I can help?"

Mom shakes her head. "You were so busy trying to get your life in order. I wanted you to have some time to enjoy yourself. Well until I so rudely tried to make you leave Sans. I am just a worrisome old woman."

You lay your uninjured hand over her paw and squeeze. "You're not old. And we're past that. When's the next meeting? Wait, doesn't Asriel go to those things too? Why don't you go?"

Mom lightly squeezes your hand in hers. "Occasionally he will. I do not like the things your father says and I would only make it worse with my terrible poker face." She chuckles. "Frisk does not like that she is not taken seriously so she refuses to go." The smile on her face dies.

"Mom! We can't let dad just go by himself to those kinds of things!"

"He is not alone. Undyne attends also. Do not make that face!" Mom laughs. "She has become surprisingly diplomatic." She sighs. "Your father and I did not want to burden you with such a responsibility so soon after returning. But I suppose I cannot deny how helpful your insight would be."

"Damn right it would be! You need a human talking for you guys too, not just a nine foot, half-ton goat-king, his gangly, voice-cracking son and, and a seven foot fish warrior!"

Mom chuckles, the worry temporarily gone. She smiles down at her mug as her smile slowly dies. "You have such a keen understanding of others, Chara. Why they do the things they do, what the best way to approach a problem is."

Your chest aches at the compliment. It was the only time someone had ever thought that was a good trait without teasing.

Now might be a good time to bring up another topic...

"So...if the politicians and ambassadors don't like hearing from Frisk because she lives with you. Maybe I should...move out?"

Mom smirks, looking at you suspiciously over the rim of her glasses. "And I am certain that is the only motivation behind that suggestion." She remarks dryly as she sips her tea.

A blush burns your cheeks and you quickly look down at the mug gripped tightly in your hands. "Well," You force a laugh and look back up at her. "I won't lie. I've been waiting to bring this up for a little while."

"Is this the moment in our conversation where I pretend to be shocked?"

You snort. "You've finally mastered sarcasm, I'm so proud."

She chuckles again. "You are not as surreptitious as you believe you are. Though I suppose, I enjoy the effort to spare my feelings. You forget there was a time I knew Sans before I moved to the ruins."

Your jaw drops in surprise. "What? No, I didn't forget that because I never knew that! I only knew about you talking through the door."

Her eyes go wide in shock. "You are joking. Has Sans not told you...?" Her eyes narrow before she frowns slightly. "And I do not bring that up in an attempt to cause an argument. I am merely surprised...well no, I should not be surprised. I can imagine that was...unpleasant for him to say the least."

"What are you talking about?"

She shakes her head. "I did not mean to pique your interest and leave you with an unsatisfactory answer. But if he has not mentioned it before now, then it is not my place to tell you."

You file that away to ask Sans next time you see him. You purposefully ignore the horrific suggestion your fusion in the mirror made and maintain your focus on mom.

"However, I will say that you are an adult and your own person. My only request is that you still visit after you move in." She smiles. Her expression quickly changes and she glances away. "And that you are...um..." She coughs awkwardly. "That you do not have any 'unexpected' surprises. I may be old, but I am not ready for grandchildren just yet."

You throw your head back and laugh at her halting words. "How many times do we have to have this awkward conversation?"

"Until I am ready for grandchildren. Then I shall not shut up about it." Mom teases.

You snort and then she snorts too making both of you laugh even harder. She catches her breath and adds, "Was he the one to suggest that?"

You sheepishly nod.

Mom drinks from her mug. "You realize that is the equivalent of an engagement in the human world, yes? Monsters live together shortly before or immediately following a brief bonded ceremony."

"B-bonded?" You nearly squeak, your hearts' in your throat. Why did the idea of moving in with Sans suddenly seem so serious?

"Similar to a wedding." She adds casually, ignoring your embarrassment.

You blink in silence at the table. "Um..."

"Oh goodness, Chara." Mom chuckles. "You can calm down. If you love him, everything will fall into place naturally."

You stare down at your mug before you take a drink. You weren't going to turn down Sans' offer over a little anxiety about a more permanent relationship. That was silly. For God's sake you had thousands of years with him in more unstable circumstances than this in other worlds.

Mom begins to say something else when you hear a car pull up outside. You resist the urge to shove away from the table and sprint for the door. Mom freezes too. You faintly hear a door slam shut before the sound of the cars' engine vanishes into the night.

Mom glances wide-eyed at you, quickly setting her mug on the table when the door knob begins to turn.

Asriel walks into the foyer and breathes a long sigh as he shuts the door behind him. His brow furrows when he turns and sees you and mom staring at him. There's a small burn on his right shoulder, the fabric singed.

"Your shirt!"

"Dude!"

You and mom both yell at the same time.

Asriel nervously chuckles and looks away as he walks into the kitchen. "Yeah. Grillby um..." He hesitantly starts. Mom's fists clench and you can see sparks dance near her fur. "His youngest kid has a harder time controlling his magic. Apparently he just got it a couple days ago."

Mom lays her paws flat on the table with a pleasant smile as Asriel sits across from you at the table. He gestures to the burned shirt. "Kid got excited when I showed him I could hold fire in my paws after dinner." Asriel chuckles. "He sparked and almost burned the house down. Pretty sure..." He looks down at his leg. "Yup, he got my slacks too."

"Well, how did the rest of it go?" Mom asks excitedly.

Asriel tugs on his tie and sighs. "He uh," He gulps and runs a paw over his face. "He was okay with Fuku and I dating. But...he said if we're together for longer than a year and still serious, he would like us to, well I mean. Um." He fidgets, twisting his paws together. "He would like us to...be together...officially."

Mom squeals in delight, surprising both you and your brother. "Oh, sorry." She says quietly, holding a paw over the end of her snout in mild embarrassment.

"So it went well?" You ask, laughing softly at your mothers' reaction. She needed some good news.

"Y-yeah? I think it did. He wasn't surprised to know I had fire magic. He said he was a little concerned about Fuku being a semi-public figure while we were dating. He was really... down to earth? The whole 'making it official' thing was kind of unsettling."

Seemed to be a lot of relationship drama happening in this house lately.

You shrug. "You'll be fine. The important thing to remember is he LIKES you! So that's one headache out of the way." Asriel and mom laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's safe to assume Chara's in a little bit of denial about some things. Also PLOT finally! lol. Don't worry, Chara will confront that denial...eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are about to go south because I just couldn't resist giving this fic some more plot development. Most of this was already hinted at, but this is going to be laying all of it bare.
> 
> Also not sure if anyone needs a warning, but someone has a pretty bad panic attack in this chapter.

 

You text Sans immediately after you close your bedroom door.

 _*I need to see you_. Your hands tremble as you hit send. You chastise yourself for wanting comfort and bothering Sans so late. He was probably busy with something and you were just being silly.

You shake your head at that thought. He loved you. And didn't he ask you to be more open with him? He did. So stop being dumb. Besides you had to tell him about Frisk.

You stop pacing when you glance at her bed where she still sleeps soundly. You didn't even realize you were pacing.

Great. More things unnoticed by you. That had to be a good sign...

You jump, inhaling sharply in surprise when your phone buzzes in your hands.

_*you home?_

_*Yes_

You watch as your phone sends the text and in a blink you're standing in Sans' room. He's standing by his computer desk. His eyes widen when he sees your bandaged hand. He points, about to ask about it but you interrupt him with a hug.

You hate to admit it, but what you really needed was a warm hug from your doofy, semi-broody boyfriend. He flinches at the unexpected embrace but quickly wraps his arms around you. "Hey, it's alright." He whispers, leaning his head against yours.

*

Sans stands on the balcony and takes a short puff from his cigarette. It's one of the few he had left from the underground. He runs his free hand over his skull. "Shit." He exhales a thick cloud of smoke. The last freeze of winter is gently seeping into his bedroom, you can feel it against your skin from here.

You smile to yourself when you smell cedar. You feel much better after talking with him.

"So the kid's been resetting and none of us noticed? Not you, me or Asriel?"

You shake your head, your smile fading. Wait... "Frisk said you were upset when you found out about her resets."

He frowns, twisting to look back at you skeptically. "She didn't reset this timeline though. I thought it was her only time." He explains, gesturing with his left hand. Smoke swirls around around his arm.

You groan. "Ugh. She shouldn't be able to do that without us noticing! She said she was using the tears in time and space in the pit."

"Shit." He repeats, leaning on the railing. "How many times?" He asks.

You shrug. "She didn't even know. I convinced her to tell us before she tries to reset again. Maybe that will be enough to stop her."

He laughs shortly, taking another pull from his cigarette before snuffing it out on the railing. "We can hope." He exhales another thick cloud of smoke away from you and steps back into the apartment.

He takes your right hand and frowns at the gauze over your knuckles. You hadn't explained yet how you had injured yourself, you wanted to see how much he knew about Frisk first. You'd only half-lied to mom, telling her you had a flashback and in fear you'd punched the mirror. She wasn't happy about it but you couldn't tell her you'd had a conversation with an echo of yourself, that was too creepy.

"It's really scary to think that the fate of the world is up to a stubborn ten year old." He sits beside you on the bed.

"Sans...I..." you breathe. He looks up at you with a crooked smile. You wanted to tell him about what you'd seen, but it terrifies you. You don't want to burden him with that same terror, after all he caught the very worst of yours and Frisks' fusion. But you need to tell him. He has a right to know. "I saw her...in the mirror. It wasn't just a flashback. She was actually there talking to me." You suppress a shudder.

His pupils fade to black and he sits very still.

You look away from him. "Sh...she said that there were 'side effects' to my soul being made whole again."

"Don't start that, you're going to be fine."

"She said it was almost like...Gaster was 'chipping away at the timelines that made me'?"

"Hey," He takes your other hand and waits for you to look back at him. "You sure it isn't just because everything's going so well? Trying to look for a reason to run?" He suggests gently.

You exhale hard, it's almost a laugh. "I wish. But...I did see Gaster before my soul was fixed."

Sans shrugs almost as casually as he intended, but you can still see the worry in his eyes. "So Gaster helped. Big deal."

You sigh in mild frustration. You don't want to argue but today had been incredibly stressful. "It is a big deal." You insist.

"Okay, say it is. What the fuck could we possibly do about it?" Sans gently squeezes your hands. He shrugs. "I mean, we don't even know if it'll happen again or if anything nefarious is even happening. It could just be her fucking with you through the tears that Frisk probably made so much worse. It's kind of her MO."

"Didn't think you remembered that much from the last world."

Sans looks away and shrugs again. "Shit comes and goes. Don't like her name. Don't like to think about her. Remember some things, a few rough memories stick around. I used to look through the tears. I looked harder when you said you technically came from another reality. I saw a lot of shit in the other realities and I stopped doing that." He glances back at you. A very faint smile tugs at his lips, baring his teeth just slightly. "But I mostly just remember that peace I felt when I was standing with you at the end."

You can't smile at that. Your eyes burn from lack of sleep with each blink. "Would I have died if my soul had stayed shattered like that?" You ask.

When Sans doesn't reply you glance up at him. His shoulders have slumped and he stares down at your hands. "Probably. I just convinced myself Frisk wouldn't let that happen after how desperate she was to get you back. After it was fixed I didn't think she'd mess with the timeline. Seemed like everything was going to be fine."

"Gaster said...you were his son. When I spoke to him in the void before I woke up." Sans' eyes go wide, his pupils shrinking to pinpricks. "He said he wanted me to take care of you, and that he cared about you."

Sans is very still for what feels like unbearable minutes. He eventually scoffs and looks away from you. The sudden movement makes you jump. "Yeah. He would say something like that."

"Was he lying?" You ask.

His hands reflexively tighten around yours. You suppress whatever sound was trying to escape you, lewd or pained, when your skin pulls open.

"I wish he was." Sans practically spits.

"So he wasn't lying. But can we trust that he wasn't planning something else by fixing me?"

Sans groans and falls back on the bed, letting go of your hands as he throws his arms over his head. "I'm so sick of this shit." He snaps, glaring and gesturing angrily at the ceiling. "No! We can't trust him. We shouldn't trust him. He was always scheming about something. But what the EVER LOVING FUCK are we supposed to do about it?!" He covers his face with his hands and growls in frustration into his palms.

He has the same circular holes through the bones in his hand as Papyrus. And Gaster. You always tried to ignore them, but you can't look away from them now.

You have no idea what could be done to stop Gaster, if he even needed stopping. It's too tiring to think about right now. "You're going to wake Pap if you keep yelling like that." You comment, snuggling up against his side and wrapping your arm around his chest.

He drops his hands from his face and sighs as they hit the bed. "He could sleep through Armageddon." He replies monotone.

You tilt your head to look up at him, resting your chin on his ribs. "Any other great news you want to unload?" He asks with harsh sarcasm, still staring up at the ceiling as he wraps his arm around your back.

"My brother's still alive after meeting Grillby." You tell him.

Sans snorts, closing his eyes with a smile. "And...I'm going to talk to dad about becoming an ambassador."

He lifts his skull, looking back at you with surprise. "Really?"

You nod. "Mom said uh...negotiations weren't going well. They want to quarantine monsters, keep them from traveling. Maybe even bring them all back here for... God only knows, really."

Sans' head falls back against the bed heavily. "Yeah. They've been hinting at that for almost a year now. But you don't watch the news. Too violent and stupid, right?" You nod again, laying your head against his chest. He runs his hand soothingly up and down your back. "Think you'd be good at that. Put all that creepy knowledge of people to good use."

You laugh dryly.

"Sans?" You ask.

"Yeah?"

"I've been ignoring the big picture, haven't I?"

He pulls you closer with his other arm and doesn't respond.

"We have a good world...but it isn't perfect." You close your eyes. "I've just been willfully oblivious to the problems, the signs. How I got here, the way people really are. I didn't see it until today." You sigh, feeling very exhausted. "Monsters do make people uncomfortable. I'm an idiot for thinking anything else."

"Been a long, long time getting here. It's...mind-bending. We finally started moving forward. It's something to be excited about. So you had some rose-tinted glasses, nothing wrong with that. No one wanted to ruin that for you."

You adjust so you're lying half on-top of Sans. It's more comfortable than just lying on your side. You rest your chin on his shoulder, looking up at him. You wonder how many times in the past few months he'd just gone along with something you said or did to give you a few more days of naive happiness.

What a dork.

"How'd Asriel make it through the night?" He asks with a crooked smile. You laugh dryly and smile up at him. "I told you, he's a prince." Sans snorts at that before kissing your forehead. "Grillby actually liked him apparently. Said if he and Fuku are still serious after a year he wants them to get married, or bonded or whatever monsters do."

"Whoa. No pressure there."

"I know, right? Thought Asriel was going to shit himself."

Sans laughs genuinely at that.

The subject reminds you of your conversation with mom. "I told mom I'm moving in with you. Tried to slip it in when I was talking about being another ambassador. You know, so it doesn't seem like there's a conflict of interest? She was totally expecting it. She said I wasn't as sneaky as I thought I was."

"She's really made a one-eighty."

"Yeah, I'm a little suspicious too. At the very least she isn't being honest about how she feels about us anymore."

"You might just be paranoid." Sans remarks, rolling on his side to face you. He smiles weakly before kissing you, a soft peck on your lips.

You smile back but remember the question you wanted to ask. Your expression slowly fades. Fuck it. Since tonight was already a feels session, might as well get everything out in the open and get it over with, right?

"Mom said she knew you before the ruins." Sans' eyebrows rise slightly, he blinks and his surprise is masked. "She said it was probably an unpleasant time of your life."

"Wow. Digging deep tonight, huh?" He sighs and sits up before kicking himself further up the bed to lean against the headboard. He closes his eyes as he runs a hand over his skull. "Should've expected it when you brought up Gaster." He adds as you sit up in the middle of the bed.

He sighs and lets his skull hit the headboard, his eyes still closed. "Not a happy story. Been puttin' off telling you since you came back. The short of it is I was a sick kid. I nearly died when I was born, and then at least once a month after that. Tori saw me several times because I was always with Gaster in his lab, he didn't want me out of his sight. Dunno what happened to my mom, Gaster never talked about her. I assume she died soon after Pap was born. For Gaster, the ends always justify the means. He eventually found a 'cure' for me and it wasn't a very easy or palatable one."

He opens his eyes and looks blankly at you.

You stare back at him, deeply unsatisfied with that explanation and struggling not to show it. "Pretty sure...that just made me more confused." You tell him hesitantly.

Sans laughs darkly, his pupils rolling to the ceiling once more. "You know that human souls contain an absurd amount of DETERMINATION compared to monster souls. DETERMINATION can reset a human to just before death, and in the case of a rare few monsters it can save their lives if they have a strong enough will to live." He doesn't look at you as he talks.

"In the typical timeline, from what I've learned anyway from the tears I looked through. You and Asriel fuse and die which causes Asgore to declare war on humans again. Dear old dad was given the green-light for anything he wanted to do with the next human soul that was captured, so long as he was trying to find a way to break the barrier. He used the 'excess' DETERMINATION he extracted to...cure me." Sans' fists clench in his lap. He focuses intensely on the ceiling.

"It's why my eye isn't just blue. Whatever poor bastard he was torturing to get that DETERMINATION had a yellow soul. It wasn't a fusion, but it was enough fucking power to make me a freak. Well," He laughs mirthlessly. "a bigger freak. I could see shit I was never supposed to see. I started seeing you, the other world. I started remembering you and having...visions. I could see the oh-so-faint tears in time and space. I learned I could teleport by just...slipping in-between the layers of reality. It was so simple once I understood how it worked.

"I also have this creepy double-vision that lets me see what someone's hiding, what their true self looks like, Pap and Gaster have it too. But mine was suddenly pinpoint accurate and stupidly easy to do.

"Gaster pushed me to develop my magic way too young so I had a better chance of living. That torture was nothing compared to how awful it was to get those DETERMINATION shots. He gave me small doses so I wouldn't melt. I wasn't the first one he tried it on. He experimented with other monsters first and when he saw the rejuvenating abilities of it, he went straight to making me take it.

"DETERMINATION is like... acid in your veins." Sans pauses, his eyes searching the ceiling. "It makes you sick, makes you feel like you're coming apart at the fucking seams. You have to fight it or it'll destroy you. It's..." He sighs and closes his eyes. "Exhausting. I would sleep for days after injections. Eventually I was strong enough that he stopped. Pretty sure that was when he saw what it did to my eye. "

Sans looks up at the ceiling, much of the anger has left his expression and his voice. "It never brought up my HP, but I wasn't constantly on the verge of death. I was strong enough to resist when he wanted to try injecting me again. The whole ordeal of my life stunted my growth." Sans chuckles. "Gaster's like...eight foot? He was almost as tall as Asgore."

He frowns up at the ceiling before he shrugs. "Fuck it, might as well get everything out in the open while we're having a 'feels sesh'. Gaster was a bastard. He started injecting himself with DETERMINATION too. He went FAR past the point I did. It fucked him up. He never fused, because he wanted to keep his supply of the shit." The venom has returned to Sans' tone, he glares at the ceiling.

"He started developing more abilities. He would babble about codes and I was the only person he trusted to tell his insanity to. I...didn't know for a long time how fucked he really was, so I helped him. Eagerly." He pinches the invisible brow of his nose and sighs. His hand falls to the bed.

"I built one of my computers to help him see what I saw, the overlapping fabric of reality. And he programmed it to show the code of everything. We could see...everything. The entirety of existence was presented to us on a silver platter. I had no concept of how dangerous that was, I was floored by the fact that we had discovered it. But Gaster? He knew exactly what the fuck he could use that information for."

He sighs again before continuing.

"By this time several more humans had fallen. I had never seen a human in person, only their souls. Gaster knew I would freak-out if I ever figured out what he was doing with them, so he kept it secret as long as possible." He pauses, his expression fading to something somber. "Everything is fuzzy around the time I found him out. He was...using the souls' power he'd stolen to create a new universe. Even after we discovered that it was impossible, honest to God impossible, to maintain a world without a set number of similarities to the majority. He was trying to make a new one without humanity. Because he insanely thought he could do it. The last I remember of him in our reality...his universe collapsed and consumed him.

"He haunted me in nightmares and through my own damn computer after that. Blaming me for his death. Until...he just went silent."

Sans closes his eyes and you struggle to process everything he just told you.

You come to your senses and scramble across the bed to hug him. "Oof!" He protests when you squeeze him hard enough to force the air from his lungs. "I've never told anyone that." He whispers.

You tightly close your eyes. Your heart aches for him. "I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me." You reply softly. He embraces you tightly. "Thanks for listening."

"And I'm probably a dick for thinking this, but I'm glad you're alive." You say into his chest.

"Heh. You get a right to say that because I dragged you back from death." He kisses the top of your head. "I'm glad to be alive. Just wish someone else didn't have to die for that to happen."

"I'm sure the soul was upset, but if it were me, I would be glad that some good came out of my death." You tell him.

"Trust me, if you hadn't been adopted by Tori and Asgore, Gaster would have coerced you down there."

"Did you know I was there?"

Sans shrugs. You pull back, sitting beside him on your legs. "I spent all my time with Gaster and Pap in the lab before I was...better. After that I lived in New Home, tried to go to school and then decided to work with Gaster. I think you and Asriel died a few years before the next human fell. I don't remember much except Gaster being furious when you two fused."

He stretches with a yawn and drapes his arm over your shoulders, tucking you close to his side. You laugh. "Really, that old trick?"

"Dunno what you're talking about." He teases.

"Tired already?" You fight the yawn tugging at your jaw.

"I'm always up for a nap." He replies simply. He taps the end of your nose with a bony finger. "And I'm pretty sure you need some _real_ sleep."

You chuckle. "Do I look that bad?" You ask with a grimace.

He shrugs and gently kisses your lips. "You look like you need sleep."

You can't fight the next yawn that pulls at your jaw and you concede. "We can't oversleep again though. I have-" You yawn again and Sans laughs. "-to meet dad first thing tomorrow. I don't know when the next meeting is and I really want to be there to help."

"I'll set an alarm." He tells you, kicking back the comforter and unbuttoning his jeans. You pause with your legs half-way under the sheets to watch him toss his pants on the floor. He catches you staring and smiles crookedly as he slides under the comforter. "Not like you haven't seen me naked a hundred times now."

You shrug, rolling over to hide your blush as you snuggle under the blanket. "Maybe I like seeing you half-naked, jerk." You remark with a smile as you scoot closer to him. He pulls you close, sliding his hand under your shirt against your stomach before planting a warm kiss on your neck.

"Hm, I know you. No way would you sleep in jeans." His finger taps the button of your pants, the faint sensation against your skin makes you stiffen. He gently brushes the forearm of your injured hand. "Have I found the culprit?" He teases.

You chew your bottom lip, trying to suppress a smile as you chuckle. "I don't want to rip my hand open again."

"That bad?" He winces.

"I was...making creepy sounds when it hurt." You reply.

The seductive undertone in his voice is gone. "Ah. Right. That's only a little disturbing." He pulls you closer. "But if you need me to get those off, I can. I'll make that sacrifice."

You laugh, feeling better with his normal teasing. His dry laugh brushes your skin before he kisses your neck again. "There's one of my favorite sounds." He sighs.

You twist so you can kiss his lips. "Dork." He beams at the mild insult. You sigh dramatically, throwing your head back against the pillow. He was like a space-heater, you would probably wake up sweating from his body heat regardless. An experience that would be made so much worse by suffocating denim. "I suppose you can. But you'll have to help me get them back on tomorrow before I leave."

"Deal." Sans replies quickly. You don't think your pants have ever come off faster and it makes you laugh. You're still giggling when he kicks your jeans out of bed and tangles his legs with yours. He sighs contentedly as he pulls you close again. "So much better. Love your skin." He plants a kiss between your shoulder blades as his hand slides under your shirt again to rest against your stomach.

You can hear the exhaustion in his voice when he drowsily whispers, "So soft..." He's asleep almost instantly, his breathing quickly slipping into a deep steady rhythm. You chuckle to yourself and shake your head at the strange monster you were so in love with.

You lie awake, staring at the weakly flashing lights on his computer tower for a few hours before exhaustion eventually takes you.

 

****

 

_Can't get rid of me that easy. Ugh, so rude to shatter my mirror while I'm trying to have a conversation with you!_

_Oh don't worry, I'm not here to_ force _you to do anything. No. My only forced acts were of killing blows._

_I much prefer giving options. Suppose that's something we picked up from you._

_What am I? What are you, stupid? Oh wait, never mind. You are pretty dim._

_Haha! I am the echo of you! The fusion you try so desperately to forget. Gaster's meddling has essentially given me another chance. My death was erased to give you your unshattered soul. But you and I both know I can't be erased. I was scattered, my soul broken to pieces. Some of those pieces went to you. Some went to a few other timelines._

_What, you thought the multiverse was erased? Did you seriously think that you could collapse existence to a single reality? Ha! Infinite possibilities, infinite outcomes, infinite realities._

_I'm getting distracted. I am not here to teach you, I am here to offer a choice._

_I ALREADY offered this to you before BUT YOU DON'T seem to remember that conversation. I imagine it was a...final brush of naiveté Gaster wished you kept so you wouldn't seek him out._

_No worries. I will insure this is SEARED into your memory._

_You can give me back the piece of my soul you unrightfully posses and I will leave you alone, you'll never hear from me again._

_Or_

_And I'm sure this one will appeal to you more because I KNOW YOU so very well. Heh heh. So I will do what I can to...dissuade you._

_You can keep your wretched, stolen soul pieces. And I will H A U N T  Y O U. And Frisk. And Sans. And everyone you love until they are as deliciously broken as we made them before._

_I will S T A L K you every moment of your existence until you yield to me. I will B R E A K you down until I either have my soul returned, or you are my puppet. Mmm...then I could have so much fun with Sans again. Such a broody and angst-burdened one you have, not old enough to truly feel the weight of evil of his past. So young. Still hopeful. I haven't seen one so VIBRANT before._

_And I've never met a weaker, more desperate and pathetic Chara._

_Love makes you too soft, you specifically._

_Oh...? You don't believe me?_

_Oooh, I was hoping you'd say that._

_Mm, let me SHOW you the things you've willfully left in the void. Show you how unbreakable you used to be. Allow me to connect you to your, oh I'm sorry. O U R past._

_*A loud roaring fills your head._

_*It sounds so familiar..._

_*It's the howling of the void._

_*Memories play, flashing like a terrible, unstoppable horror movie._

_*No...more like a snuff film. Like Faces of Death._

_*You can't wake up_

_*You can't scream for help_

_*You can't escape...you can only watch._

_Oh, this is one of my FAVORITES! Watch, watch closely... Hm. I don't think you were paying attention._

_LETS WATCH IT AGAIN._

_Haha! THERE did you SEE IT?! No? No problem, I can watch this part FOREVER. I love watching him beg for his brothers life. Hehehe, hear his voice cracking? HEAR HIM BEGGING FOR MERCY? But there won't be any. You used to be the hardest, darkest part of US. Aw, Papyrus tries so hard to hold back his pain because he knows what it will do to Sans. Crushing his skull to dust under your foot, interrupting his final words?_

_Fucking. Perfection._

_Too bad this is one of the only times we make him cry. I wish we did that more when we had the chance. Such a stubborn little toy..._

_Little shit catches on and stops reacting after a few timelines. Heh, numbing one emotion only NUMBS them all. He figures that out._

_Look, look! Right...right there! That's where he finally snaps! Finally starts dishing out as much as we give! Oooh....does that boy know how to hurt..._

_HAHAHA!_

_SO._

_GREAT._

_Aren't you having FUN Chara? Remembering all the FUN we had?_

_Heh...mm... You make this far too easy. I know all your weaknesses._

_Like this time. Remember when you told Frisk to back off and accidentally made her mute forever? Remember the memory she was showing you, when we had pushed Sans into a loathing...heh heh heh...'episode'?_

_*A deep unease twists your gut._

_Hehe, I knew you would. Let me play it in high definition for you. Let me show you-! DONT YOU PULL AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT DONE UNTIL I SAY YOU ARE!_

_*An intense terror seizes you._

_*You can't wake up!_

_Now...let me show you how creative, violent and SINISTER your Sans really is. He isn't far removed from this, you know. Just. A little. Push. Is all it would take for him to desire this again._

_*...._

_I think you should watch that all again. I don't think you APPRECIATE his depravity, his viciousness, how free we made him in those long hours of torturing us.  
_

_*Your soul feels...unclean._

_You know the best part about this?_

_I can show this to anyone in their dreams, you know why?_

_Go on guess!_

_*...._

_Ugh. Such a sour puss._

_It's because, silly! When you brought them all back from Gaster's touch, your soul imprinted itself on all of them. Your DETERMINATION jerked them back into reality. Half of my soul is yours. I am connected to all of them, just like you are. Oooh, and here's another fun tidbit of information._

_You can't die...until everyone you love, everyone you ever saved dies first. One of the MANY reasons we never killed Sans._

_Too bad that doesn't work in reverse, right? Hehe._

_Think over my offer, sweetness. I'll be checking in with all your friends and family while you mull over the options._

_I'll have fun regardless of what you decide._

 

****

 

Your eyes open open calmly as a burning gulp of air ignites in your lungs.

Sans' white pupils desperately search your face as you continue to blink up at him numbly. Your lips part slowly as you shakily inhale again, exhaling stings your chest. An uncomfortable prickling dances through your rib cage.

He grips your face almost hard enough to hurt. You're lying limp in his lap, one of his arms supporting your head and shoulders in the crook of his elbow. His hand digs painfully into your shoulder as he lifts a trembling hand to wipe the cold moisture from your cheeks.

"SANS! THE MAN ON THE PHONE SAID TO BEGI-!" You hear Papyrus' voice fade in shock, but you can't move to look at him.

"SHE IS AWAKE NOW! AND BREATHING AGAIN!" He yells, you assume to the man on the phone. He must've called the emergency line.

Hurried footsteps, a startlingly hot hand grips your wrist. You inhale sharply, eyes widening and back arching up from Sans' lap as you finally come to your senses. You scramble back from the brothers fearful eyes across the bed until you fall off the edge.

Your uninjured hand crumples under the force of the fall and your elbow smacks the floor so hard you temporarily lose feeling in your forearm. Your eyes are wide and staring without seeing when you manage to pin your back against the wall.

Safe.

Safe with your back protected.

You thoughtlessly pull your knees to your chest and hug them tightly. Pain dances over your splitting skin and throbs in the wrist you landed on. It's enough to ground you.

No pain in the void.

No pain in your head.

No pain in your memories.

You were here.

You were alive.

Your thoughts race wildly and you breathe hard and fast against your knees, tucking your forehead against your folded arms. Your toes tap rapidly with adrenaline-fueled energy.

Sound fades to a roar and your eyes snap open, your heavy panting ceases in horror.

A deep shudder of terror forces air into your lungs again and you being to hyperventilate once more. NO! You were going back to the void. You can't. Can't go back. Can't see that again.

Can't.

Can't...face that.

Can't...!

Can't breathe.

Black.

Why was it going black?!

No!

Can't! Can't do it!

Won't!

WON'T LET HER WIN!

....won't.

You flex your wrapped fist as tightly as you can, wincing through gritted teeth at the pain that bloomed from the tearing flesh.

No pain in the void.

No pain in your head.

No pain in your memories.

You were here.

You were alive.

You repeat mentally to yourself. Alive. Alive. Alive. Alive...

"Chara...?"

Freeze.

Too much light.

Heart pounds.

Muscles burn.

Still. Stay still. Don't move. Can't move.

Leave! LEAVE! Have to... Have to leave. RUN!

Can't...!

Can't stay still!

Air comes in rapid gasps. Something white-hot touches your arms. Head snaps up with a scream of terror. Arms flail. Back!

"NO!" You yell. You hit the floor on your back with your hands raised defensively. The light of your soul flashes against your shirt in the corner of your vision.

Sans kneels with his hands up.

Threat.

No...no it's Sans.

Your eyes dart to the doorway. It's blocked by Papyrus and two strangers, human. One female, one male. All eyes on you.

Not safe.

Your heart leaps to your throat and you reach behind you for something to defend yourself from. Safe. Need to be safe.

Your eyes find the balcony door and a small relief eases some of the fear. You crawl back, laying your hand on the cold, cold glass.

Soothing. Outside.

You're not trapped. You lean heavily against the icy door and re-asses.

Sans was out of arms reach. Papyrus and the strangers were still in the doorway, no one moves. Good. You didn't have to run. You were safe.

"Chara?" Sans whispers. You jump and look to him. You can suddenly read his expression. His eye sockets stretch up his forehead in a disarming way, his pupils dance wildly searching your face. He gestures mildly to the door. "These people want to talk to you. Okay?"

You blink, looking at the doorway. Right. Paramedics. You swallow hard, your throat is parched, but you nod in understanding.

You're aware of how frantic your breathing is and you immediately try to control that, struggling to breathe slowly through your nose. Your heart is pounding far too hard for that and a thrill of terror seizes you again when the paramedics step confidently into the room.

"Miss...Chara, right?" The male asks cautiously, kneeling just within arms reach.

You tremble and nod, eyes darting to the woman as she opens a massive red duffle bag. "I need you to be honest with me. Do you understand me?" You swallow dryly and nod again. Man your throat was so dry.

"Have you taken any medications or illegal drugs recently?"

The question is so ridiculous that you laugh. It's a barking, startled sound. It makes the woman turn to you suddenly. You shake your head repeatedly. "You won't be arrested if you have, alright?"

You nod.

"And you haven't taken anything?"

You shake your head.

"Alright." He glances back at Sans, who also shakes his head. "Any allergies, at all?"

You frown and shake your head.

"Can you speak?" He asks.

Your eyes widen and terror grips your throat. You resolutely shake your head, leaning hard into the door for comfort.

"Hey, hey, that's fine. Don't worry." He soothes. When you glance back at him you inhale sharply and claw at the door in desperate fear. He was holding a needle filled with an unknown fluid.

"She doesn't like needles!" Sans explains quickly, rushing forward and blocking your view of the male paramedic. You shake your head hard to clear it. You had to get a hold of yourself. "Hey, it's alright." He beckons gently with his hands, smiling encouragingly.

You, for the first time ever, fight against your instincts and crawl forward into Sans' arms. "There you go, darlin'." He holds you desperately tight. "It's just to help, okay? Just close your eyes." He whispers, switching his head to your other shoulder. He tucks your face against his chest. You cling to his shirt and shut your eyes when you feel a coldness against your opposite shoulder.

A small pinch in your skin and you tremble. "Should take effect soon."

Sans runs his hands over your back soothingly, kissing your hair. "Easy. You're going to be fine. So proud of you."

"What's your relation to her?"

"Fiance." Sans quickly replies.

Your grip begins to loosen on Sans' shirt and you slowly sag against his shoulder. The fear doesn't dissipate, but its suddenly manageable. "You can ride with us, she should go to the hospital." The female explains.

"But she's calm now." Sans protests, you flinch at the fear tinging his voice.

"Does she have a history of mental illness that you're aware of?" The male. Your eyelids are so heavy. You struggle to keep them open. You can't go back to sleep!

"N-no. I've known her for years. She's not insane."

"I didn't say that. But she should still see a doctor."

You roll your head back to look up at Sans and smile weakly. A deep, pleasant drowsiness was seeping into your muscles. He glances down at you, his brow furrowed with worry. A light sheen of sweat shows on his skull. You drunkenly pat his cheek and he jumps in surprise.

" 's kay." You mumble and lay heavily on his chest. You blink twice and then don't have the energy to open your eyes again.

 

****

 

You happily change into the clothes Sans brought in the bathroom near the entrance of the psych ward. Toriel was upset that you asked Sans to pick you up instead of her. But you weren't in the mood to be fussed over and that's exactly what she would do after a 72 hour psychiatric observation.

You wanted to put that reunion off as LONG as possible.

You angrily throw the plain green scrubs you'd been wearing into the trash on your way out. "I'm fucking starving." You growl to Sans as you stalk through the halls to the entrance.

"Anything you want, love." He replies.

You pause outside the hospital and take a deep breath. Ugh, the recycled air and reek of bleach would be something that would always turn your stomach from now on.

You smile and look at Sans. He looks exhausted. Guilty. Miserable.

"Not your fault I was too out of it to stop babbling when I got here." You tell him, resuming your fast pace the fuck away from this place. You shake your head and sigh. Thankfully you came to your senses after you woke in the sealed psych ward. You were the most pleasant and cheerful fucking patient there.

You weren't diagnosed with anything. The therapist you saw said you probably had a severe panic attack and recommended you lower your stress levels. He encouraged you to see a therapist outside of the hospital if you had another attack. You assured him, lying through a grateful smile, that you would do that if you needed to.

There were other patients there that required FAR more attention than you, so you were cut loose 72 hours from your admission into the ER instead of your admission into the ward. Earning you freedom 10 hours in advance.

"Yeah, but I should've..." He anxiously scratches the back of his skull.

"Done what exactly? Assault paramedics, doctors, nurses? Then you'd be in jail and I would've still had to go in." You lean against his shoulder, lacing your arm through his. He sighs heavily. "I remember what Pap said to 911. I wasn't breathing. You were justifiably worried. And what I said was true. I did go to the void. I saw hell. And it was me."

Sans shakes his head. "I don't want to hear it again." He kisses the top of your head and you pause to look up at him. He forces a crooked smile. "Lets get you some food and I'll take you home."

"Ugh." You groan. "I don't wanna go home."

"She's your mom. And she's been a nervous wreck. She even invited me and Papyrus over to her place because she didn't want us to be alone. She let your dad sleep over too."

Your eyes widen in shock.

Sans chuckles. "Alphys and Undyne stayed over too. It was a huge slumber party. Everyone loves you. Your mom might even have me beat. Might." You snort and roll to your toes to kiss him. He closes his eyes and a small, but genuine smile replaces the forced one from earlier.

"I want tacos. So many tacos." You tell him.

*

The fussing is nearly unbearable. First your mother, then dad, then Asriel, and Alphys. Undyne even pulls you into a bear hug so tight it cracks your back. Papyrus kneels on one knee to hug you in relief. "Mettaton sends his best." He tells you when you hug him back. "He couldn't get away from his tour."

"No worries, that was sweet of him though." You smile at the gangly skeleton. Mettaton favored Frisk more than you anyway. You know if it had been Frisk in the same situation, he would've torn through hell and creation to be here for her. You just unsettled the guy. And you could understand why.

Frisk hangs back, quietly observing with Sans. They both look exhausted.

"So finally snapped, eh? Surprised they let you go!" Undyne jokes with a broad smile, nudging you hard with her elbow. You're the only one who laughs at her dark joke, thankful for something to ease the tension.

"Yeah, they finally caught up to me. Too bad I know how to cheek meds and escape straight jackets!" You add with a wink. Undyne snorts before guffawing loudly, slapping your back hard.

Everyone stares at you both like you're insane, which only makes you laugh harder. Even Sans and Frisk are surprised at your humor.

You smile at Undyne, thankful for her friendship. She had cheered you up more than once, though this world and the last with your shared love of dark jokes. She beams back so wide her eye closes, showing her jagged teeth.

"Well, th-there is pie and pizza in the kitchen." Mom stutters, gesturing behind her to the table with a pleasant smile. Even after shoving a dozen tacos down your throat, you were ravenous for pie. Mom's cinnamon-butterscotch pie was the best.

You watch your friends slowly wander to the kitchen before you turn to Frisk. Bags droop under her eyes. She reaches weakly up for you and you pull her into your arms. "Hey, nugget. Missed you."

You balance her on your hip after hugging her.

_Missed you too._

You glance at the kitchen. Mom's eyes dart to you often as she slices pie. You wait until she is distracted by Sans telling her something out of earshot. Her eyes widen in surprise and she snorts, laughing hard enough to throw her head back.

He probably told her some terrible pun or cheesy knock-knock joke. Mom loved those.

Your brief smile fades when you look back at Frisk. "We have a major problem." You whisper. She nods knowingly. _She's visited me and mother already._

You sigh heavily.

 _I waited for you. I didn't reset._ She blinks drowsily, rubbing at her eye with the palm of her hand as she yawns widely. You plant a kiss on her forehead. "You wanna nap?" You ask, bouncing her a little on your hip.

She shakes her head. _Not sleeping without you._

"Then lets get some pizza."

She nods amiably in agreement, wrapping her arms around your neck and nuzzling into your hair as you walk to the kitchen.

*

Mom encourages Papy, Sans and dad to stay another night. She offers the same to Alphys and Undyne but they politely decline. You tell mom later that Alphys was probably feeling overstimulated from all the excitement of the past few days and she agrees, seeming in better spirits about their departure.

Poor Alphy. Stress always got to her. You were glad she had Undyne to support her. You were going to have to send them something nice. And take Pap out for something fun. Maybe the zoo? You could bring Frisk, Asriel and Fuku and make a day of it.

Dad was talking quietly with mom in the kitchen, he was going to sleep in Asriels room. Papyrus has fallen asleep, sprawled at your feet in the living room. One of his arms has hooked around your leg and grips it tightly against his chest. Sans sits beside you on the couch, Frisk on Asriel's lap on your other side. She clings to your arm, failing to fight the sleep that tugs at her eyes. Asriels head lolls onto your shoulder. You would shove him off but it would wake Frisk.

Not surprisingly, Sans slumps forward and then leans heavily on your other shoulder after a few more moments of late night cartoons.

You chuckle to yourself at how ridiculous this was. Tears spring into your eyes and you roll your head back, trying to blink them away. You give a quiet, laughing sob and happily sigh. You couldn't believe the love that surrounded you.

You close your eyes and couldn't be happier.

Just as you're about to fall asleep you hear quiet footsteps followed by hushed laughter. You drowsily open your eyes, they burn with lack of sleep. You blink several times, mom and dad return with armfuls of blankets and pillows.

You smile weakly at them as they carefully tiptoe over Papyrus to throw a blanket over Asriel and Sans where they sleep soundly on either of your shoulders. You tuck one around Frisk where she's sleeping on your lap.

Dad hands you a small pillow and you let him carefully tuck it behind your head. He grimaces in concentration, freezing when Asriel adjusts in his sleep. You stifle a snort at his face and silently thank him. He ruffles your hair with his massive paw before he waves goodnight. Mom presses a small kiss onto your forehead as you yawn.

"I love you, Chara." She whispers.

"Love you too, mama." You reply, letting sleep tug you down again.

Your breathing settles into a steady rhythm quickly. Your eyes open curiously when you don't hear the heavy creak of dad's footsteps up the staircase. You can't see mom's bedroom door from where you were weighted down by your family but you can hear dads faint, rumbling chuckle and the tell-tale squeak of her doors hinges.

The door closes and you never hear dad go upstairs. You fall asleep with the stupidest grin on your face.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times heavily implied and mentioned, but not described explicitly.

 

You wake to a sharp pain in your left arm. Your head snaps up and you reflexively pull your arm, trying to escape the pain. Still drowsy and groggy you groan when the pain releases you. You blink and turn to your left, your right arm and left leg have been claimed by your brother and Papyrus.

Sans is breathing quick and shallow. He quickly pulls your arm back to his chest and wraps around it before laying his head heavily against your shoulder.

A stupid infomercial is flashing near silence on the television. (What the hell was an Owl Trowel?) Light dances over Sans' features before he tucks his face into your arm, hiding the brief terror in his eyes.

You kiss his skull and nuzzle against him. "Bad dream?" You ask quietly. The sudden tightening of his grip on your arm is your only answer. "Was it...just a dream?" You whisper against his invisible skin.

He very slowly, ever so slightly shakes his head.

Your throat chokes shut, suddenly dry. You kiss his skull again, more forcefully this time. The sun still hasn't shown itself through the windows, but it has painted the unseen side of the clouds outside with a light gray. "Come on. Help me get up." You laugh dryly and tug gently on your brother's grip.

Asriel groans drowsily and reflexively wraps his arms around yours even tighter. "Assey, gotta get up." You breathe. He blinks blearily up at you and shakes his head against your bicep. You roll your eyes and impatiently wait for him to fall asleep again before carefully wiggling your arm free. You catch your brother's head as Sans shakes himself, gently taking Frisk in his arms.

You very slowly, so gently lay Asriel's head on Sans' pillow against the couch cushions and re-tuck the blanket around him. Sans lays Frisk against his chest. Her face twists in discomfort and she rolls, tucking her head against Asriel before curling into the fetal position and tangling the blanket around her.

Sans takes your hand to help you keep your balance as you swing your free leg over Pap. He leans down when you're on a stable foot and disentangles his brothers spindly arms from your leg.

The second you're free Sans pulls you to him in a near-suffocating embrace. "H-hey, it's alright." You tell his chest. Your eyes widen as your heart leaps to your throat. He felt...thinner. You clutch him tighter and can't suppress a shudder that crawls up your spine.

In the last world he lost weight rapidly before your confrontation with Gaster. There hadn't been time to worry about his physical state then, you were both too focused on fixing the multiverse.

You calm your heart when you feel the first twinges of anxiety at your awareness and force yourself to release the death grip on his shirt. "Let's make breakfast?" You offer, pulling back and forcing a strained smile up at him.

Sans shakes his head and leans down to kiss you. It's a desperate, frantic dance of his lips against yours. Your chest aches with the familiarity sparking as he cradles your head with one hand and presses the sway of your back against him. Tears sting your eyes and you fight them back.

He pauses, hesitating to kiss you again as he closes his eyes and rests his forehead against yours. His thumb absentmindedly strokes your cheek. He gulps, his eyebrows furrowing against your skin as he struggles to speak.

You give him a quick peck on his lips. And another. One more before he opens his eyes. You step back and pull him out of the living room. You recognize the look in his eyes. He had seen the same demon you had. God only knows what he showed her.

He needed to know nothing had changed between you, even though it had. Probably in ways that could never be repaired. After all...there were reasons you left those horrid memories behind. He needed reassurance. The kind only deep intimacy could grant. Frankly so did you.

Sans gives no resistance as you pull him quietly up the stairs to your room. In spite of everything you can't help but smile. You've never had sex in a twin bed. Should be interesting.

The door closes quietly and you slide out of your jacket as he pulls the thick sweater over his head. Your lips meet in a painfully sweet kiss and you have to tightly close your eyes to fight back tears again. You distract yourself by tugging on his jeans, managing to unbutton them and pull him toward the bed in the same move.

His thumbs hook under your shirt and you give no resistance as he tugs it over your head. He steps out of his jeans as you quickly unbutton yours and sit back on the bed. You kick off your pants as you reach back and unclasp your bra.

The fear in Sans' eyes is replaced by a solemn, firm-lipped seriousness. He manages a small twitch of a smile as he carefully tugs your panties down your legs. You kick yourself up the bed as he crawls over you, slipping out of his boxers at the same time.

Something flashes in his eyes when he hesitates, staring down at you. Was it...pain, distrust, shame? It was gone before you could identify it.

You smile weakly up at him and run your hands over his cheek-bones before pulling him gently down to kiss you. You pour all of your love and simmering passion into the kiss, holding him firm against you. Your soul is pulsing gently against your sternum when you break apart.

Sans looks down in soft wonder before carefully tracing his fingers over the surface of the deep red, heart-shaped manifestation of your soul. Before now you had been unable to show him your soul when you were intimate with him. You knew it was something that only happened when you had truly deep trust in someone. You had seen his soul flare to life more times than you could count. It was a sight that had made your chest ache with emotion.

You feel completely exposed, vulnerable and also more at ease and peace than you could ever remember. You close your eyes and sigh with a soft smile as his fingers trail gently, caressing your soul. Sparks of sweet affection and an unbelievable pulse of love floods your veins from his touch. What Sans felt for you. He was wordlessly sharing his emotions, thoughts with that gentle touch. God, his love went so much further than you imagined.

An ecstatic sob shakes you. Sans freezes when you look up at him again, pulling him down to you in a deep kiss. You only hope he felt something as incredible as this every time you had held his fragile soul in your hands.

You pull back, happy tears still spilling from your eyes as you see his blue soul shining vibrantly against his ribs.

He manages the first genuine smile you've seen in days, no matter how slight it was, as you slowly reach forward to touch the upside-down heart shimmering over his sternum. (Yours must seem upside down from his perspective, you realize distantly) Your hand hovers indecisively over it, your eyes dart up to him searching for permission. The last stubborn traces of fear and hesitation have left his eyes and he nods very slightly in encouragement.

The moment your fingers brush his bright blue soul a connection snaps taught between you both. Your head presses back into the bed with a small gasp of surprise as emotions surge. Trepidation, anxiety, a heart-breaking depth of love, compassion, understanding, trust.

You shut your eyes as you try to sort through the chaos of feeling and echoing thoughts.

"Shh. Don't fight." Sans breathes against your ear.

You try to relax and the emotions flash by before you can determine what each one is. The less you struggle the more calming the swirl of feelings is. They fade to a weakly pulsing echo in your brain and body, washing over your memories and gently pushing the violent and blood-spattered timelines to the furthest reach of your awareness.

The wave rolls in and every laugh, smile, roll of Sans' eyes, every bad joke or kind touch surfaces. From the deepest memories of the most distant timelines.

Your eyes open in a daze and you look up at him. He smiles almost drunkenly back at you as the next wave of...magic(?) rolls over your mind. You give a shuddering gasp, your grip on his soul reflexively tightening as he tucks his head against your chest with a soft moan. Every gentle intimate moment, every quiet sigh, passionate wordless scream and utterance of "I love you" slams through you all at once. You assume the same has happened to Sans from his reaction.

When he finally lifts his head you realize that you had never bonded your souls before this. There were ways to have soul sex that had forged a semi-serious bond between you and Sans before when you had been Karrin. But this...this had never happened before. This was what it was supposed to be like. To bare your entire being, every thought, every memory before someone without fear of judgment.

Sans leans closer and kisses you. Your hands fall away and you inhale sharply through your nose, your eyes opening wide as your souls brush against each other unhindered. For a bewildering moment you can't differentiate yourself from Sans. You share the same thoughts, feelings and desires for a long moment.

When Sans breaks the kiss you blink up at him in a daze. The same fuzziness clouds his expression, both his eyes spark a dim blue before he presses himself against you again for a long kiss. Your souls brush pleasantly, magic sparks in your muscles and you pull him tight against your body. That same disorienting feeling of oneness floods through you and you're lost in the new sensations and joyous sparking memories of Sans working his body over yours.

After what could have been a blissful eternity you resurface with a gasp, suddenly returning to your own awareness. Sans collapses beside you on the cramped twin mattress with deep, chest-filling breaths. Distantly you can sense the faintest touches of Sans in your soul.

You stare blankly up at the ceiling as you struggle to fill and refill your lungs. The prickling feeling of sweat drying on your skin sends a chill down your spine as it steals away your heat. Sans is pressed pleasantly against your side, his arm laid over yours. He intertwines your fingers with his and you laugh, basking in the insane afterglow.

Hardly any words had passed between you in the past hour but you feel like your levels of intimacy have deepened beyond what language can express. You don't want to break the peaceful, soul-caressing silence but you have to.

You catch your breath before you speak. "I didn't...think that it was possible to feel new things."

Sans laughs, still panting for air. He tugs on your hand intertwined with his and kisses your knuckles. You turn to look at him. His eyes are closed with his teeth and invisible lips pressed against your hand. Your heart aches at the sight. He looks so peaceful. Did you do that?

His eyes open and find yours. His words breathe against your skin. "We're bonded. Never happened before. When you held me against you our souls communicated in a way they never have. In the way they're supposed to when you find your soulmate."

Those words should startle you, scare you, terrify you. But they don't. You can only smile, fighting back another flow of tears as you struggle to embrace him. He eagerly wraps you in his arms and kisses against your hair and neck. You cry happily into his shoulder.

Finally. You were unafraid of loving him.

*

You look up from the kitchen table with a smug smile when your parents step into the doorway, dad shushing mom's bout of quiet giggling. Sans turns from the coffee pot with a look of surprise, pausing for a moment before he sets his mug on the table beside you. He quickly hides his shock and sits in the chair next to you, focusing intently on the sugar he adds to his black coffee.

You sip your coffee as you watch mom and dad struggle to hide the embarrassment on their faces. "Sleep good?" You ask, cocking an eyebrow at them.

Surprisingly dad is the first to recover. He laughs heartily before fading out and walking quickly across the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. The awkwardness rolls off of him in waves as mom hastily looks away before scurrying after him.

You and Sans had enough time to shower and lovingly redress each other after a passionate and toe-curling fuck on the bathroom floor. Your fingers grip your mug tightly as you remember. You look curiously at Sans when he has the same reaction a split second later. He exhales shakily with a dry chuckle and gives you a brief chastising look.

Wait. Was the connection still active between you two?

He purses his lips and nods before he takes another drink of his coffee.

You suppress a snort and turn your attention back to your parents. You hope that connection stays active for a while longer. Possibilities race through your mind and Sans shivers, closing his eyes. Somehow you know that he's suppressing a very inappropriate sound and it makes you chuckle.

"How about pancakes? Everyone likes pancakes, yes?" Mom asks as she bustles around the kitchen. You snicker and rest your chin in your hand. "Yeah mom, everyone loves your pancakes." You reply. Dad gratefully takes the sugar bowl from Sans and quickly stirs a few scoops into his steaming mug. He frowns awkwardly under your scrutiny.

"Your mother told me you wished to become an ambassador?" Dad asks, loudly breaking his strained silence.

Mom is busy with cooking, but you can see the embarrassment fading from her with every new task she sets herself too.

You nod. "Yeah, I was hoping I could help with the next round of meetings about the um quarantine? I mean, not to sound full of myself, but who else would know better about monsters and humans? Other than Frisk of course."

Dad nods in approval and sips his coffee as his face gradually returns to one of quiet embarrassment. He shakes himself and sighs. "Are you...up for the job right now?" He asks, glancing sidelong at you.

You give him a shit-eating grin. "Oh yeah. I'd love to verbally decimate those asshats who think they can tell monsters what they're all about."

Dads and Sans' eyes widen as they look at you. "Are you certain you know what an ambassador does?" Dad questions.

You laugh. "Of course. I dress up nice and talk eloquently with humans and monsters about what the best way to let our cultures mingle is. However," You pause, deciding to let your real thoughts flow. "From what I've observed since my return to the surface, humanity has had a tenuous approval of monster-kind.

"They do not realize the true nature of monsters and fear them because they are so drastically different from us, humans I mean. Having been raised around the worst of humanity and very best of monsters I can attest to the true compassion that all monsters share for not only each other, but the respect they have for all living things. The downright, heart-breaking generosity for every being they meet.

"If humanity could be well and truly convinced of the things that I know in my very essence to be truth, they would not fear you. They would want to conquer you. Systematically absorb every monster soul they could get their grubby hands on. So we must find a balance between fearful reverence, terrified respect almost and an enamored...fascination with your abilities. We must give humanity something that they desire, something that will not only display the power of monsters to be feared but will also show that you are sentient, loving beings with the same kinds of hopes and dreams as them. We must prove that monsters are just as relatable as humans."

You pause, rubbing your temple in a nervous tick. You run your hands through your hair and ignore the disbelief hanging evident on Sans and dad's faces.

"Am I correct in assuming we have given very little knowledge of monster abilities over to the human politicians?"

Dad closes his open jaw and nods, maintaining much of his composure. "Undyne and Asriel felt it was best to keep much of our abilities close to the chest."

You shake your head. "That is not the way to approach this. Humanity is fearful of change. We are a suspicious, violent and grudge-bearing species. They will want something in exchange for diplomacy. Prejudice abounds. We have to offer something that will blow them away, we must look like we are parting with something very, very dear to us. For instance we can give them a display of the core's abilities for a power-source, or we could offer a classification list of monster-types and their abilities."

Sans' pupils dim to pinpricks in his sockets. "You know what I mean." You soothe, taking his hand in yours with a smile. "I wouldn't dare disrespect the identity of any monster. But it would calm humanity's interest if we gave them a general idea of what monsters are capable of. The media would have a field day with it, instantly classifying some monsters as more dangerous than others, but that would fade. We would have to keep the monsters with fire abilities close. I anticipate those would be the ones humanity would fear most. But the vegitoids, woshuas, froggits and uh...Jerry's would be safe. Maybe even welcomed."

"Mettaton has certainly lightened the perspective of monsters." Mom adds as she stacks pancakes on a platter.

You feel a twinge of anger at Mettaton's name and you know it isn't your own. Sans didn't really approve of the robot's interest in Papyrus. You still lacked a strong opinion about it. This connection was interesting. Even you would have had a difficult time seeing through the micro-expressions on Sans' face.

"That is true." You agree, smiling weakly at mom. "Have I missed any big spats or crimes monsters have been involved in?" You ask, glancing between Sans and dad.

Dad sighs down at his mug. "There have been a few small fires set on accident by a couple pyropes. A health inspector was constantly hounding Muffet at her bakery because she refused to change her sales pitch. There have been some cases of "stolen identity" because monsters are still struggling to adjust to the idea of separate names and uh the social...security numbers we were all assigned."

You nod, letting him know he had it correct. "So no major crimes?" You probe.

"There was that case of the dogs getting detained in Canada when they were escorting the amalgamate dog. They wanted to see the tundra." Sans says with an amused smile. "They just wanted to run across the snow plains again with their family. It didn't seem like a big deal to any one but the American Government. Even the Canadians were understanding." Sans' smile broadens as he drinks from his mug.

Dad chuckles. "Yes. The American human officials were in a tizzy. The dogs had not obtained their 'papers' and I had to retrieve them in person. But they had so much fun I could not reprimand them. Who could fault a dog for wanting to run with their pack?"

You smile at the image of all the dogs running wild together across the snow. They would have loved that so much. "Was the situation explained to the human politicians?" You ask, the smile still on your lips.

Dad nods reassuringly. "Oh, of course. At the time we were still adjusting to surface rules. Humanity has become a little more understanding of some of the...baser instincts we are still in touch with. Compared to them anyway."

You laugh shortly. "Yeah. Human 101 is to suppress any feeling that isn't advantageous or 'civilized'. Unless it's suspicion. We love to be suspicious."

Mom pauses to look back at you, Sans and dad look at you with mild surprise too.

"What?" You ask.

"That explains so much." Sans comments. He shakes his head with a laugh. "About you _and_ Frisk."

"I never would have guessed these things about humanity. And I fought with them before we were imprisoned beneath the mountain." Dad says in disbelief. He scratches his beard before he slaps a hand carefully on your shoulder. "Yes. I believe you will be invaluable to us in our next meeting. Not that I would have expected anything less." His smile warms to something of intense pride.

"I would not have barred you from joining us because I value your opinion, Chara. But if you are willing, I would like to introduce you as my daughter to the human-monster relations council. A grand duchess of the monsters."

Sans chokes on his coffee, coughing as he covers his mouth and leans away from the table. Was that a real-life spit-take?

Dad glances at him in with mild annoyance before turning to you as he gently squeezes your shoulder with a loving smile. You stare back at your father in wide-eyed shock. "I-isn't that basically what Asriel's doing?" You finally manage to speak.

Mom hands Sans a napkin to clean the coffee on his shirt as he catches his breath, her eyes are sparkling.

"Asriel is a prince. I did not think you would appreciate the title of 'princess'." Dad explains. You snort at the accuracy of that. "Frisk refused any title for the same reason. As of yet, she is just part of the royal family."

You swallow dryly, nervously licking your lips. "Uh...y-yeah. I think I can be okay with that. Shit, I'm going to have to have a tighter filter in public." You laugh anxiously. What the fuck did you just agree to?

Dad beams and pulls you into a tight embrace. Mom covers her mouth with both paws. When you sit back in your chair you see Sans run a hand over his face. "I'm dating royalty." He tries to joke.

Dad shrugs when mom pulls you into a giggling hug. "I am so proud of you, Chara. You will blossom in such a position of diplomacy. Even if you have to learn to bite your vulgar tongue." She snickers. "Actually," She pulls back and smiles down at you. "Keep that in your back-pocket. Inventive, coarse language does have its place in some tactful situations."

You laugh in surprise at her advice. "Pancakes burning, mama." You grimace at the stove.

"Oh goodness! I will never get used to these second-rate gas-flames!" She fusses, grabbing the pan and jogging through the laundry room to the back door to throw the burning pancake into the yard.

"Technically you would be royalty too, Sans." Dad adds under his breath in a darker than typical tone for him. You look in shock at your dad. He smirks and sips his coffee. "Since you and my daughter are now bonded, that would make you a duke." He continues quietly in that same dour tone.

Fuck, how did he know that? You look down at yourself with just your eyes. There wasn't anything physically different with you. Could dad see the new connection between you two? No. That wasn't possible, was it?

"I wonder if you are to be trusted with those delicate tasks." Dad cuts his eyes across the table at Sans with an intensity that would make you wilt.

Sans sets the napkin on his lap and manages a confident, but somehow not disrespectful smirk. "The title would be uncomfortable, she should probably be the one to be more public than me."

"Giving her the lions share of responsibility?" Dad questions.

"Not at all. Only saying she's more tactful and disarming than me. I could stomach the position, but I wouldn't be the best candidate. She is."

"And as her partner." You can feel the tension rolling off dad. His posture and tone don't match the obvious distrust he feels.

Sans' eyes narrow just slightly before he chuckles. "Was there a question in there somewhere?" He asks brightly, he gestures lightly with his left hand.

From the corner of your eye you see mom frozen, just beyond the door frame of the laundry room and kitchen. She holds the pan against her chest with bated breath. You keep your eyes focused between dad and Sans so neither of them end this conversation prematurely. Was this hostility why Asriel had been so surprised about dad's encouragement of your relationship?

Shit. Your dad was even better at masking his feelings than you could have ever expected.

Dad smirks mirthlessly. "No, I suppose there wasn't a direct one. Allow me to elaborate for you." His paws interlace on the table and he leans down so he's eye-level with Sans. His quiet rumbling growl sends chills down your spine. "I am well aware of your past and the unsavory if inventive methods used to bring Chara home. Your genius and my gratitude has spared you thus far."

Sans stares calmly back at him, his pupils unwavering as dad's lip twitches in a quickly restrained snarl. "I was asking if you were truly a suitable partner for my daughter. After recent events, I am left unsurprisingly disappointed in your relationship qualities."

You can feel the spark of rage in your chest a split-second before Sans' expression becomes downright terrifying. A forced smile bares his double-sets of canines and his eyes narrow dangerously.

He blinks and the rage subsides a little. "Neither of us get a say in that, not really. But as long as she wants me around I'll do whatever I can to keep her happy. And no matter what anyone says, I will always keep her safe."

Dad gives an astonishingly harsh scoff of disbelief.

Sans' smile broadens, the light in his eyes fades to something distant and nearly non-existent. "Being so knowledgeable about my past, you tell me if there's anyone, monster or human who would stand a chance against me. Other than Chara and Frisk, of course."

Arrogance is a sexy and terrifying trait for Sans to wear.

"I can think of only two." Dad replies, sitting upright again. The ice that coats his voice makes all of you shiver. "One is forever gone, the other may as well be."

You allow yourself to relax a few inches when the tension in the kitchen begins to dissipate. Dad and Sans continue to stare each other down.

You force a small laugh. "Is the pissing contest over?" You ask, glancing between them. In unison they both roll their eyes to you before blinking and turning back to each other. Their expressions remain unchanged.

"I suppose we are clear then?" Dad asks, his tone still somber but lighter than before.

Sans nods and offers his hand across the table. Dad doesn't hesitate before he firmly shakes it, engulfing his bony hand with his massive paw.

"Yeah, guess we are." Sans replies with a lopsided smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Toriel and Asgore totally spent the night together *wonk wonk*. After her nightmare with Karrin while Chara was in the hospital, Tori decided it was stupid to keep pushing away the people who cared about her. So she's trying to be as friendly as possible to Sans, Asgore, Alphys and Undyne again. She's terrified something will happen to everyone and she realizes there might not be a lot of time left to make amends.
> 
> Asgore is a protective goat-dad. He doesn't have a weird super-vision or anything, but he instantly saw the attitude change in Chara and assumed something had happened. He said they were bonded and when neither of them corrected him he had his answer. He's been suspicious of Sans since Chara fainted but didn't want to upset her because he really does want her to be happy. But he was pretty pissed about Chara going to the hospital under his watch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. I'm hoping back on the writing train :D
> 
> *Aaaand sexy times heavily implied in this chapter, pillow talk included because it's silly and I'm a sucker for silliness.

  
You hold your head in your hands and groan. All that make-up and fussing for nothing. You run your hands over your carefully curled and styled hair and rest them on loosely on the back of your neck.  
  
The wind has a humidity to it that promises the final emergence of spring. You look up at the brilliant blue sky and sigh.  
  
A flash of black, ash falls from a smoke-filled sky like snowflakes. Laughter rolls through your mind almost drowning out the terrified screams begging for mercy around you.  
  
You blink impassively at the brief waking nightmare. Would that make it a day-mare? Day terror? Sun-scare? The last one makes you snicker to yourself.  
  
 _That the best you got, bitch?_ You think snidely. The frequency of violent visions had been steadily increasing since your hospital stay and they had quickly lost their shock-factor. In your first nightmare with Karrin she had unlocked all the vile and awful memories from the other worlds. You remembered every little detail you had left behind, but it didn't change you.  
  
Not even her tormenting your family and friends had the effect she'd hoped for. It only brought everyone closer together. Mom and dad were spending more time together, tentatively dating now. Alphys and Undyne visited often, Sans was welcome in the house (though now dad was the one who you caught giving him suspicious glances instead of mom).  
  
You knew that Sans, Frisk, mom, dad and Alphys had been visited in their sleep. Undyne and Pap hadn't mentioned it, but if she was spending one night on each being it might be a few more nights before everyone had that lovely experience.  
  
"Gonna wrinkle that pretty skirt sittin' like that."  
  
You turn with a start and search for the voice. You chuckle dryly when you find Undyne across the enclosed quad. A few humans step around her, pulling cigarettes from their jackets. She's wearing a man's suit, royal blue with her hair spilling over her shoulders. It covers much of the eye-patch over her left eye.  
  
She crosses her arms and sits beside you on the cement bench in the middle of the quad. Her suit jacket strains at the seams from her flexing muscles.  
  
"I hate skirts." You grumble.  
  
"I hate monkey suits." She adds, closing her eye with a deep groan. She sounded frustrated, her usual loud, boisterous tone is severely dampened. She barely spoke throughout the tense meeting.  
  
The humans were uncomfortable with another human being introduced as a relative to the royal family. You took a chance and explained briefly your experience with your human family which drove you to flee to the underground. You encouraged them to look it up if they didn't believe it, offered them your mother's name so they could trust your judgement of character.  
  
It was harder to read their expressions than you expected. Humans were so weird.  
  
You chuckle. "Are we making any progress?" You whisper, eyeing the humans who are smoking earnestly by the door. You feel Undyne shrug beside you before she leans forward, resting her weight on her elbows against her knees.  
  
"I hope so. I'm so sick of this shit. Actually, I just want to have a decision made already. Either have them outright hate us again, or leave us be. This half-way bullshit is infuriating!" She whisper-yells. You're surprised at her self-control.  
  
The surface was changing everyone and you weren't sure you liked it. You roughly nudge her side with an elbow, catching her off guard. She laughs in surprise. "Don't make me mess up your hair, punk. Kinda want Sans to see it. Kids' head over heels for you, deserves to see you look so fucking nice."  
  
You feel an intense burn color your cheeks. You hope she can't see it under the layers of make-up but her loud guffawing laughter tells you you're wrong. She slaps your back hard enough to knock the wind from your lungs.  
  
The smoking group snuffs out their cigarettes and returns inside. "We should go back in. Break's almost over."  
  
*  
  
You flop hard face-first on the couch in Sans and Papyrus' living room, kicking your heels to the floor. Pap and Undyne were cooking. Loudly. Alphys was talking animatedly with Frisk about her anatomy final approaching at the bar. Mom and dad were chaperoning a date with Asriel and Fuku.  
  
Jeeze, the media was having far too much fun tailing those adorkable, fiery goofballs. America finally had a royal family to fuss over. Now that they knew a prince was dating someone, of course they had to swarm the poor kids. You really hope no one caught them when they'd been sneaking around before this.  
  
That was all Asriel needed. Blackmail.  
  
You turn your head away from the cushion to suck in a lungful of air and petulantly flop your face back on the soft faux-leather.  
  
Everyone thought the meeting went well. Humans included. The quarantine had been postponed. Monsters were officially forbidden from using their magic outside of their legal homes or the underground until further notice or until more information was gathered about monster abilities. Dad agreed and said he would get Dr. Alphys to compile an exhaustive list of species, types and abilities.  
  
Because he sternly refused to give the identities of unique ability, to protect the monsters with very unique magic (he wanted Alphys to group all abilities found in every being of one species to be listed together, not specifying which being could do this and that. For instance instead of listing Papyrus as being able to summon bone attacks and having karmic-vision--as Sans called it--and then listing the exhaustive abilities of Sans. Good God he was talented. He wanted skeletons to be ONE entry with their abilities listed as bone attacks, karmic-vision, telekinesis and teleportation.) the humans had refused to allow monsters to get visas or passports.  
  
Dad hadn't meant to let it slip that some monsters had differing abilities. He was trying to explain that he was working on a report for the humans. When someone had snidely asked why it was taking so long and suggested that dad was being difficult, Asriel had snapped back that each monster was unique. You were proud of your mother and Undyne for not letting the dread they must've felt show on their face. Even Asriel recovered from his faux paw with grace, though he kept his muzzle shut for the remainder of the meeting.  
  
You explained to everyone after the meeting that this was good. The humans would think we were parting with something incredibly valuable to us while still retaining the anonymity of individual monsters. With that bargaining chip, maybe this stupid peace treaty could be finally enacted.  
  
With a sigh you roll off the couch gracelessly and pick yourself up from the floor. "O-oh, are you ok-kay?" Alphys asks.  
  
"I need out of these stupid clothes." You complain as you walk toward the hall. Undyne chuckles under her breath. "Bet Sans would help you pick some new ones." She teases with a broad smile.  
  
"Oh ha, ha." You reply deadpan with a roll of your eyes as Alphys turns a deep shade of yellow. Even Pap frowns at her. He shakes a spoon coated with tomato sauce at her, splattering her face with it. A very faint orange blush tints his cheekbones.  
  
"Yes. Ha. Ha. Undyne." Pap says sharply as Undyne wipes her face with a hand and a laugh.  
  
Your eyebrows rise at his tone. Papyrus glances very pointedly at Frisk who sits with the first true innocent look on her face you've ever seen.  
  
You have to cover your mouth to stifle a snicker at the pure confusion on Frisk's face. What did I miss? She asks, glancing between you and Undyne.  
  
You catch a glimpse of Undynes' horror as her face drains of color. "Don't _flounder_ about, Undyne. You'll make it _orca_ -ward for everyone else."  
  
Papyrus groans and complains that his brother had rubbed off on you too much which sends Undyne into a fit of laughter, you can hear Alphys' snorting giggles as you continue down the hall to Sans' room. You give a sheepish giggle when you remind yourself that it was now yours and Sans' room now.  
  
The door opens quietly and Sans waves in greeting without turning, engrossed in whatever was taking up his two monitors. Music plays quietly from his speakers. There's a loud 'clack' that isn't music every few seconds. You gently kick the door shut behind you with a click and watch him for a long moment.  
  
His left leg bounces rapidly, he runs his right hand over his skull and scratches the back of his neck before he sighs and leans forward again. He rests heavily on his right hand and you can see his left thumb absentmindedly flicking his zippo lighter open before he flicks his wrist to close it with a loud 'clack'.  
  
You smile. He had to multitask to stay focused.  
  
"Is dinn...?" The question dies on his lips as he glances over his shoulder at you and does a double take. He had been too tired to do much more than kiss you chastely and send you to mom's so she could do your hair this morning. His shock is adorable.  
  
He blinks dumbly at you for a few seconds before you break the silence with a laugh. "No, dinner's not ready yet." You tell him, reaching up to pull the bobby pins in your curls loose as you walk to the bathroom. "Should be actually eatable in about forty minutes." You add as you stack the bobby pins behind the faucet.  
  
"Forty minutes should be more than enough time." Sans growls against your ear. You inhale sharply and let your eyes flutter closed when you feel his warm hands slide across your stomach. He presses kisses against your neck with a slowly building passion.  
  
When you come up for air you chuckle at your reflection in the mirror. You can see Sans' eyes half-lidded lustfully over your shoulder, they take a long moment to find the mirror. He's breathing a little harder than you expected, his heated pants send goosebumps over your skin.  
  
"More than enough time for what, mister hot-and-bothered?" You ask teasingly. Sans takes the bait and slides his arm over your waist, pulling you close as he closes his eyes to chuckle against your ear.  
  
Sans gives a shuddering breath and begins to earnestly kiss your exposed skin again. Your head snaps back with a sharp gasp when he bites down hard enough to feel the pinch of his sharp canines against the crook of your neck. Your eyes roll and you have the wherewithal to turn in his grip with a laugh.  "Sans, it's not just Papyrus home it's Undyne, Frisk and Alphys too."  
  
You can see a devious smile pull at Sans' lips. "Then we'll just have to keep quiet, won't we?" He growls with a low laugh. Your heart flutters against your ribs.   
  
"What's gotten into you?" You ask with a breathless chuckle as he tugs on your camisole. The question could be directed inward too. Sans rumbles appreciatively when his hand slides across your bare skin, nuzzling his face against your shoulder before gently biting your neck.  
  
"Heh, same thing that's about to get into you." He teases. His free hand grabs your hip and pulls you against him. You squeak in surprise. His laugh is dry and rolling when he looks back up at you. "Never seen you look so..."  
  
You regain some senses and snort. "You kinky bastard. It's because I look like a damn lawyer, isn't it?"  
  
Sans holds a hand to his chest in false offense. "Chara, are you...kink-shaming me?" He can't keep the cocky smirk from his face and he winks. He steps back, his eyes traveling slowly up your body. He's chewing his bottom lip by the time he reaches your eyes. "Mm, damn. This is what I missed by staying away from that meeting? I might have to go kill some people, I really want this all to myself. No one else should get to see you like this. It's just not fair."  
  
You feel a blush burn furiously at his sincere praise. "It's just a pencil skirt and a flowy blouse." You protest at his compliment.  
  
Sans shakes his head and turns you to face him. He runs his hands tortuously slow over your shoulders under the lapel of the black blazer you'd worn over the white blouse. "No, it's colors that make your eyes look like rubies, a skirt that hugs your hips and thighs...shows the body of a goddess." You snort at the word but he continues anyway, stealing your breath as his fingers trail down your biceps, taking the blazer off your shoulders. "Humans spent far more time discovering how to-" he pauses as the blazer hits the floor. He smiles at the goosebumps on your arms. "-accentuate their body types than monsters ever did."  
  
His fingertips trace under the hem of your blouse and he purposefully tugs it slowly from the skirt. "But on you...it just isn't fair. You shouldn't be allowed to make perfection this sexy." He grips your hips and pulls you closer. You gasp, too lost in the sudden heat burning in you to disagree or protest against his heart-achingly gorgeous words.  
  
A smirk reveals a few of his sharp canines. He leans down to kiss you. You can't help but moan into his mouth when his tongue parts your lips and reaches out to dance with yours. You grip him fiercely as one of his hands tangles in your hair, locking you to his lips.

Forty minutes isn't too long to be quiet.

 

*

  
Your head lolls back against Sans' shoulder. Somewhere during all that quiet excitement he had sank to the floor on his knees, cradling you against his body. Your legs are spread, one half-bent, your foot propped against the wall. You struggle to catch your breath, your body refuses to remember how to move.  
  
Sans' head hits the cabinet with a thud as he closes his eyes. His arms fall limp to the floor as his chest heaves. He gives a breathless laugh and looks down at you without rolling his head. "I can't...move." He laughs again.  
  
You laugh too. "Me either."  
  
"Think that was forty minutes?" He asks.  
  
You snort. "What is time?"  
  
Sans laughs. "W-was that, was that okay? The things I did?"  
  
You close your eyes and shiver. You swallow thickly before you force your eyes open and reply. "Yes. All of that was fucking fantastic. Sans-tastic even. I-I thought people only cried during an orgasm in bad manga-porn. You actually made me cry it was so fucking incredible."  
  
His eyes widen. "You were crying?" He asks with fear in his voice.  
  
"No, no. It was good. Trust me. Holy fuck. It was like I was just overwhelmed. Oh my God. When you bit me..." You shiver, arousal was impossible at this point but your body was still sensitive. "I have never felt that before."  
  
"Heh. That's impressive." He says with pride. "Wait, you read manga-porn?"  
  
You laugh and groan as you try to roll off his lap. Your body falls limp on the cold tile with a quiet smack and you sigh. You manage a shrug with one shoulder, giggling lustfully when your skin burns from his bites. "I'm an adult with adult interests." You reply, making him laugh.  
  
You roll to look at him and grimace as you try to sit up, resting your back against the cabinet beside him. Everything aches in a wonderful way. The cold tile feels heavenly on your hot skin. He groans as he un-tucks his legs from underneath him.  
  
With a smile he takes your hand and kisses you. "Did _you_ like it?" You ask, searching his sockets, watching the expressions on his brow change. He shivers. "Yeah. Yeah I really liked that. You were so into it, how could I not like it?"  
  
You feel a blush burn your cheeks and you look away with a smile as some of the things you said begin to resurface. He pulls you close and kisses your temple. "Fuck. You're so hot."  
  
"Pretty damn sexy yourself." You reply, remembering his nails clawing down your back.  
  
You're about to fall asleep, curled against his chest in his arms when there's a knock at the bedroom door. Your eyes snap open and you scramble over Sans' lap out of sight of the bathroom door. Sans snorts awake and groggily rubs his eyes.  
  
"Hey lovebirds, dinner's gonna be ready soon." Undyne calls from the other side of the door. Sans groans and licks his teeth. "Yeah, be out in a couple minutes." He calls back with a loud yawn.  
  
He kicks the door shut before he carefully stands. A prideful smile and a small blue blush tints his cheekbones when he looks at you. "You look like you got proper-fucked." He rumbles. "We should definitely shower."  
  
You roll your eyes and take his outstretched hand. Nearly all your muscles protest at the action and Sans chuckles at the strange sound you make. "Hang on, you gotta see yourself." He tugs you gently to the mirror and you gasp.  
  
"I look like hell!" You complain. The perfect shiny curls mom had worked so hard on this morning are disheveled and wild, your lipstick is smeared, eyeliner trails faintly away toward your cheek bones. Your eyes find the tears in your shoulder from Sans' teeth, blood lightly dots the white fabric.  
  
"Ooh..." You breathe, slowly reaching up to touch the marks there. It didn't feel like he'd actually sunk his teeth in, it felt like a small explosion against your neck compared to the orgasms he'd brought you through.  
  
You swiftly take the blood-splattered shirt off with the camisole and toss it to the floor. Sans grimaces, looking down at your back as you marvel at the overlaying semi-circles on your skin. You suddenly understood the sex appeal of vampires.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you bleed." He says with a worried frown as he tentatively touches your shoulder blades. "Whoops, tore your bra too."  
  
You chew your bottom lip when his fingers lightly trace the scratches on your back. "I-if you don't stop that, I'm going to have to tackle you." You breathe shakily, hands gripping the sides of the sink tightly as you close your eyes. You're astounded at how your body already craved more of Sans' rough touch.  
  
You gasp when he presses against you, his hands wrap over yours as he whispers against your ear. "Tonight, if you're still up for it. We can do this again and you can scream as loud as you want." Your eyes flutter and you give a small squirm. He chuckles and it's hot against your neck. "You were so good, keeping quiet today. You definitely deserve a reward."  
  
You whimper and he pulls back with a laugh. "Wow. I could really get used to having this kind of effect on you." He plants a kiss on your unbitten shoulder and steps back to turn on the shower.  
  
You laugh and throw your head back, tossing your hair back over your shoulders. "Weren't you the one who started all this because I dressed differently?" You ask, wincing then sighing as you reach back to unclasp your bra. Your lightly torn skin is still incredibly tender. It takes more effort than you expect, the clasp sliding away from your fingers each time you try to pin it down.  
  
Sans shrugs, pulling his shirt over his head. He frowns at the impressed expression you give your bra. He had torn everything but two strands of elastic. "Wow." Sans blushes and looks away.  
  
"Hey, don't make that face. I loved every second of it." You tell him, tossing the bra behind you.  
  
He shivers as he reaches into the spray of water to test the temperature. "Yeah. Me too." He replies with an almost sheepish smile.  
  
The shower is mostly embracing and kissing sweetly in the cascade of hot water. At some point you remember you have to wash your hair. You inhale through gritted teeth at the sting of soap in your new shallow wounds. You're coming down from the high of sex and with it, it seems like the borderline pleasurable rush from pain has faded.  
  
Inversely, every soft touch and tender kiss from Sans makes your heart flutter. Well, more than it usually does anyway.  
  
You throw on a baggy t-shirt with a sports bra and a pair of joggers. Not the classiest looking outfit, but you didn't need to impress your friends. You quickly pull your hair up in a bun heading for the door when Sans stops you. "Wait!" He grabs your hand.  
  
You give him a weird face. "You need a different shirt. The collar's too wide on that one." He points to the bites on your shoulder. You snicker. "What, embarrassed?"  
  
"Yes! I don't want to give Undyne that kind of ammunition." He snaps but can't stop from laughing. "But hey, if you want to explain to the kid why it's okay to bite people, be my guest. Just don't say anything when she bites the shit out of someone."  
  
You snort and grab a jacket, zipping it up to your clavicle. "There, better? Or do I need a Victorian gown?"  
  
Sans rolls his pupils and you two walk down the hall to the kitchen. Oh wow, only an hour had passed.  
  
Sans sinks into the couch after Frisk nearly tackled him. She tugged his arm hard so she talk 'in private' with him.  
  
You hop into the bar stool Frisk had been sitting in and watch Undyne and Papyrus put the finishing touches on dinner. You endure the not-so-subtle barbs from Undyne with a sigh and roll of your eyes.  
  
Alphys shakes her head with a small smile at her strange girlfriend. "How goes med-school?" You ask her. She fidgets with her fingers. "I-I'm lea-learning so much about human medicine! I can't wa-ait until I graduate. Th-there's so many theories I wa-want to test."  
  
"Like what?" You ask.  
  
"Oh! Like if monsters have any benefit of human medicines! Or if humanity could be healed by our healing magics! Just imagine the possibilities if we could cure cancer, or being able to improve the hardiness of monster souls."  
  
"Well, the food in the underground had the same healing effect on me and Frisk. So I bet the healing magics would work too. What do you mean 'hardiness of monster souls'?" You feel a small twinge of unease at those words. Without thinking you glance at Sans who's watching Frisks hands intensely, but his head is tilted toward you and Alphys.  
  
Alphys is suddenly flustered. "Oh um, well i-its the only medical anomaly monsters really experience. It's the only th-thing comparable to humanities st-ruggle with cancer for us." She adjusts her glasses and clears her throat.  
  
You could understand how that would be a rough subject for her to talk about. No human liked talking about cancer or death in general.  
  
"If it's not weird, I'm morbidly curious about this." You say with a dry laugh.  
  
Alphys' cheeks burn a faint yellow and she chews her bottom lip. "How ab-about after dinner?" She offers quietly. "I don't want to ruin the mood." She smiles and you nod in agreement.  
  
*  
  
Out on the balcony you and Alphys sit while the others play mario-kart. There were only four controllers and you weren't that good at video games. Frisk and Sans are surprisingly fighting for first place each time you look inside.  
  
"The others don't like t-to talk about death." Alphys starts. "Undyne doesn't l-like how candid I can b-be about it. Pap's a big s-softy." You notice she leaves Sans out of the explanation.  
  
Her face brightens suddenly. "I don't want to sound creepy but death fascinates me. It's the last puzzle for modern science to solve and there's so many ideas!"  
  
You laugh kindly at her expression, her eyes dancing brightly. "So an entire monsters being is housed in their soul. We are made of magic down to our very cells. We are so similar to humans in many aspects, we need oxygen, food, but our magic is what sets us apart. Weirdly, humans have souls that have leaps and bounds more DETERMINATION than ours. We are flipped from each other, where humans can withstand a barrage of damage to their bodies and are susceptible to magic attacks; monsters can't take much physical damage and are incredibly resilient to magic attacks. Comparatively, of course. I suppose one could make the argument that DETERMINATION is humanities magic."  
  
You smile at that argument.  
  
"The battlefield is leveled, so to speak, when soul magic comes into play. Forcing a human to fight with their soul makes them as vulnerable to a magic attack as a monster is to a physical one."  
  
"Yeah, nothings more jarring than the first time you see your soul in front of you."  
  
Alphys nods. "We all have the same experience."  
  
"You were talking about hardiness before dinner?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Sorry, got off on a tangent. All of our magic is held in our soul. Our drive to live and breathe flows from there, all powered by magic. Monsters gradually lose their DETERMINATION and their magic as they age. Most pass naturally, just falling down and turning to dust in their sleep. Many pass in childhood, their lack of magic and DETERMINATION manifesting in illnesses and physical weakness."  
  
A chill runs through your blood. Sans had told you he nearly died at least once a month before he was injected with trace amounts of DETERMINATION.  
  
"Y-you know where my research led me on that path." She adds softly. "B-but I have hope that may-maybe human medicine has methods that could work on us too. And I think w-we have much to offer humanity in return."  
  
"Are there...signs? Leading to um falling down for monsters?" You ask quietly.  
  
Alphys looks down at the street below, her eyes watching the cars creeping by. "They are usually very tired or forgetful. They would have trouble carrying themselves or doing day-to-day activities." She replies softly.  
  
Papyrus yells enthusiastically inside as Undyne groans in frustration.  
  
"They are usually clumsier, they will be difficult to wake. Until they just fall to the ground one day and slowly pass in their sleep. Usually when the other symptoms arise the monster understands what's happening or they see someone like me. When the magic of a monsters soul begins to fade it will become very difficult to see or feel. Magic is all that keeps us together."  
  
You both sit in a heavy silence for a few moments while you commit those symptoms to memory.  
  
"You don't have to worry about Sans, Chara." You look back at Alphys. She smiles gently. "He's never been this strong or happy. Pap says he even sleeps less up here. So I wouldn't worry about him."  
  
You force a smile in reply to her comfort. It dies quickly when you ask, "Would they lose weight?"  
  
Alphys looks strangely at you, confused.  
  
"When humans are very sick, we lose weight." You explain. "Get thinner?" You add when her frown deepens.  
  
She nods, understanding now. "We don't really measure weight. It's still something I'm trying to wrap my head around for humans." She chuckles. "That...is a symtom, yes. Not one I think many of us pay attention to. We don't have averages or standards since there are so many different types of monsters." She scratches absentmindedly under her chin. "Frail monsters tend to be smaller so they don't over-exert themselves to maintain their bodies. Some of us shrink a little in size similar to the human elderly when we grow very old."  
  
You sigh and look up at the sky, here the stars are stolen by the ambient orange haze from the city. You decide to make a trip to the countryside to see the stars properly again.  
  
"Is so-something bothering y-you?" Alphys asks hesitantly.  
  
You blink, smiling at her as you stand. "Nope, we should get back inside. Th-thanks for talking with me, Alphys."  
  
*  
  
You shed the joggers and thick jacket before flopping back on Sans' massive bed, staring up at the ceiling. A very smug skull fills your vision and you heave a sigh. His expression changes, the edges of his sockets furrowing. "What's up?" He asks.  
  
You close your eyes and rub your hands over your face. "Way too much on my mind. Too many feels." Your hands fall dramatically to the bed.  
  
He plants a kiss on your forehead. "Your reward might clear your head a bit." He teases with a wink. Your heart leaps to your throat, dragging a blush with it. He chuckles warmly at your blank and surprised expression.  
  
He tilts his head and plays with a strand of your hair, his eyes watching it twist between his fingers with a distracted smile. For a split second you see yourself lying underneath his gaze as he toys with a strand of much shorter hair before he bares his teeth in a psychotic smile and bones slam into your body, killing you both instantly.  
  
You swallow dryly and gently reach up to interrupt the movement. The dimmed light in his sockets tells you you weren't the only one who saw that. The lowly simmering heat between you two has died and for a long moment neither of you look at each other.  
  
You sit up and hug yourself. "Hey, Sans?" You whisper.  
  
"Yeah?" he asks softly.  
  
"Do you..." Your voice fades out as you quickly lose your courage. Voicing the fear would make it concrete, a real problem to face. You'd rather have it quietly nagging your brain instead of dealing with it.  
  
You give a shaky inhale and your hands ball into fists around your shirt sleeves. "Do you ever wonder why we love each other? Ever think that...it's because...I was so awful to you that when you...went all Stockholm it just fucking stuck?" Your chest is tight with restrained emotion.  
  
You force a laugh, the sound makes Sans' wince. All of your past had been given back in that nightmare with Karrin, the depraved fusion of you and a genocidal Frisk. Every lifetime you'd lived through was tucked away in your brain, just a small reminder away from a flashback.  
  
"Chara." His voice is gentle. You look away when you feel the bed depress beside you. "I'd say the 'why' doesn't matter, but that wouldn't convince you." You can feel the heat from his skin as he shifts his weight, but you can't look at him.  
  
"It's difficult to see myself as the others. I know they're me, but they led completely different lives. I have just as much trouble seeing her as you and Frisk, because you two aren't like that in this world. To me all these memories are like old home movies. They feel familiar but I don't know them, I don't remember making those choices. I just see the results."  
  
"I remember every choice, vividly. Making every dark thought reality."  
  
"If that's how you see it, you also made all the kind thoughts real."  
  
You shrug weakly, not wanting to agree with him. "There's more darkness than light."  
  
"What was it you said to me...? It's easy to find the light when you're surrounded by darkness. That sentence stuck in my brain across all these worlds."  
  
You give a dry chuckle. He hadn't seemed impressed by those words when you first said them. "After you came back it might've started as a carry-over from the other worlds, but this is so different. It's its' own unique thing now. We might remember what our other selves did, but we aren't them. You know why?"  
  
"Why?" You sullenly ask when you realize he was waiting for a response.  
  
"Because we might get rough, we might even yell at each other when we get mad, but we've never killed each other. These bodies, the ones we're in now," He urgently turns your chin to look at him. His pupils search your face, his sockets furrowed as he smiles gently at you. "We haven't killed each other, for one thing. We haven't killed anyone else, regardless of what our other selves did."  
  
His thumbs stroke your cheekbones. "I love you. We could list millions if not billions of times in other lives that we were toxic because of her, but they aren't who we are now."  
  
"You never let me be pouty or irrational." You whine as you tuck your head against his chest to hide your face. Tears were stinging at your eyes and if you stared into Sans' eyes for much longer you would've lost it.  
  
Sans chuckles shortly, embracing you and lightly kissing your head. "It's my job. Y'know. As...a duke. Gotta keep the duchess grounded. Can't have you embarrassing the royal family."  
  
You snort at his extreme discomfort at the word 'duke'. "More like 'dork'." You reply with a small laugh, looking up at him.  
  
"Feel better?" He asks.  
  
You give a teasing, uncertain frown looking away from him. "Nope. Not one bit. I'm going to need so much attention to get through this. I command you, as duchess of the royal Dreemurr family, to remain here until I am no longer emotionally compromised."  
  
Sans snorts at your insanely terrible royal impression. "We'll be here forever."  
  
"So be it." You reply haughtily.  
  
"Hm, I do believe I have a solution, your highness." He replies, his tone dropping an octave. You hold back the squeak that wanted to escape you. "What do you propose, my duke?" You ask.  
  
Sans rolls his eyes at the continued joke before pulling you closer to whisper against your ear. "Your reward is still on the table." He growls.  
  
Your hands grip his shirt in reflex and your heart begins to pound. "That sounds like an excellent start." You reply with a lustful purr.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a fluff chapter, working on some more plot of the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

You sit on the living room balcony with your legs and arms hanging through the space in the bars. Your head rests against a smoothly painted bar and you stare down at the street below, gently swinging your bare feet.

You tap your phone screen to switch to another song and half-smile, closing your eyes as one of your favorite bands begins to play.

The wind still has a stinging cold to it. It whips your hair around your face and you open your eyes to brush tendrils of dark brown hair behind your ears.

Calmly, the thought of how easy it would be to fall to your death if the bars gave out drifts through your mind and passes without much merit. Vaguely you remember talking to Sans about a french term, The Call of the Void. It's sometimes used to describe the dark thoughts people have. It always seemed fitting to you.

Your eyebrows furrow as you struggle to remember if it was this timeline that you mentioned that to him or if it was another.

_You mention it alot. You're pretty fucked in the head, you know._

A short laugh is your only reply to the voice in your mind. You slide your head between the bars and let it hang limp looking down with your shoulders holding you back.

_Think this will last, this nice little cozy life you have?_

You shake your head, still lazily kicking your feet.

_You were born into madness and depravity._

A spark of anger ignites in your chest and quickly floods your veins. It makes your fingers tremble.

_Haha! There is is. All that buried rage. That so sweet agony that you can't live without. You were wondering why you love being treated like a piece of meat during sex? You crave pain like oxygen. It was a relief to finally be handled in a way you're accustomed, wasn't it?_

The anger burns hotter, bitter. "You don't know me."

_I know you inside and out._

"Fuck off."

_You know my offer still stands._

You scoff and crank the music louder.

"Again, I say. Fuck. Off."

_What do you think will happen when that anger finally overflows onto your squishy, unsuspecting Sans?_

A chill runs up your spine. What if you threw something in anger and it hit him? It wouldn't matter if you weren't trying to hurt him, anything with malicious intent would damage him. He'd be dust.

_Hehe... exactly. Maybe I wasn't so cruel for making him stronger? Mm, nah. I was. But it made him so much more fun. A nifty side-effect of giving me back my soul piece is you'll be too weak to hurt him._

You gather a few senses. "Why does my soul matter so much to you? Actually, what the fuck even are you?"

 _You don't pay attention do you? Ugh. I'm an echo. Gaster stole a piece of my soul to make yours whole. I'm connected to you. ALWAYS. I have all our memories!_ She sings happily.

You close your eyes, shaking your head in confusion. "Why? Why would he do that? It didn't change anything except my strength."

 _Ugh... jeeze I have to spell out EVERYTHING for you I swear. You were stronger with your soul in bits. Well, not_ physically. _You could travel freely wherever the fuck you wanted. Sure, you had stamina the depth of a spoon, but in the big scheme you could unravel time and space if you wanted to. A shattered soul leaves imprints everywhere, so many planes of existence you could touch._

"Then why don't you just leave me alone and go do that?"

A furious scream echoes in your brain. _I'm TIED TO YOU! You fucking idiot! I can't leave you! I'm torn between two timelines because of this shit!_

"Welp, that sounds like a _you_ problem." You reply snarkily.

 _It can quickly become an_ US _problem if you keep pushing me!_

You shrug and switch through a few songs, ignoring the ranting in your brain until it fades into white noise.

The sound of the patio door swinging open makes you turn. Sans stares uncertainly at you. You slide your headphones around your neck and ask, "What's up?" His uncertainty quickly fades to worry and he gestures you inside.

Your stomach pulls into a knot as you stand and shut off the music on your phone. "Sans, what's wrong?" He takes your hand and pulls you into the apartment before he answers. "Someone did some digging and..." He fidgets for a moment before sitting on the couch.

The sudden dryness of your throat makes you feel like you're going to suffocate.

He takes your other hand and grips both tightly in your lap. "They published an interview with your mom. And followed it up with stories from your old neighbors. Someone even added your hospital stay a month ago."

You force a dry laugh, hoping he wasn't talking about what you feared. "So they interviewed mom, she finally showed up to a meeting. That's a pretty big deal."

Sans' furrowed expression deepens and you pull your hands away from his. Your chest constricts painfully. You stand and revert to Toriels' method of handling distress, making tea. Sans' eyes follow you as you mechanically gather tea bags, sugar, milk and a tea pot while the water in the electric kettle begins to boil.

Your vision goes a little unfocused when you run out of things to keep your hands busy and you stare at the kettle. "This will blow over soon enough and everyone will forget about it." You quietly tell him. "And then everything will be fine."

The kettle quiets just before the water begins to boil. The thousand-yard stare disappears in a few rapid blinks as you flip the switch on the kettle and finish preparing the tea.

"I know you, Chara. Everything's out in the open now. You didn't even want ME to know."

"It'll be fine."

"You can't pretend everything's--"

"IT'LL BE FINE!" You yell, slamming your palms on the counter. The lid of the teapot rattles against the glass sides. You inhale slowly and relax your shoulders. The silence is complete until you speak again.

"Who even gives child-abusers and felons enough credibility to interview?" You growl, leaning angrily on the counter with your still stinging hands.

"People looking to sell stories." Sans replies evenly.

You laugh shortly and tilt your head back, blinking away furious tears trying to spill. With a simmering rage you look down at the neatly arranged sugar bowl, teapot and carton of milk. "I didn't even want tea."

You narrow your eyes at the pot and resist the growing urge to shatter it.

Instead you take a deep breath and step away from the counter, you can hear your pulse thundering in your ears. Finally you glance back at Sans. He stands uneasily beside the bar, carefully keeping his expression blank.

"What did the articles say?" You ask.

"I'd rather know what really happened. But not because some ass-hat took a cheap-shot at you."

You scoff. "Like what really happened matters. What did they say, what did...what did she say?" You hug yourself and it strangely relieves the constriction in your chest.

Sans looks away, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. He was always uncomfortable with emotional stuff, but not as much as you were. "I-I couldn't read all of it. Only enough that they're out of prison."

"No." Your blood runs cold, it feels like solid ice in your veins.

"And she 'would love nothing more than to see you again'." Sans gives air quotes with a harsh cynicism. "Your-- uh, her husband said the same." He catches himself before he says 'your dad'.

The outrage in your chest borders on the same level as hearing Karrin speak.

"Those...abominable, piss-poor excuses for people don't know how lucky they are that I didn't fucking gut them in their sleep." You whisper darkly. So calm this rage feels, something should be breaking inside but you just feel solid, untouchable.

Something flashes in Sans' expression, it looks like fear. But you can't reign in this fury, not yet. "They published what they were convicted for."

For a moment your vision fades to red at the edges and you have to force yourself to not punch something. "I wonder if they listed every offense or just the sexy ones." Sans flinches a little at the word choice.

"What can I do?" He asks after a few strained moments of silence.

"Nothing. There's nothing anyone can do, Sans." You reply calmly.

"Jesus, Chara." He scoffs, running his hands over his skull.

"What?" You ask.

He flusters, gesturing in frustration at you. "Do something, show some damn emotion! Yell for God's sake! I dunno, break something! FUCK! I want to break someones face for this shit, shouldn't you?!"

You begin to tremble and hug yourself tighter. "I'm trying very hard to stay calm, because if I lose my temper around you it could kill you."

His shoulders sag and his face twists in disbelief. "Wow. That's the best excuse I've heard in a while. It's even almost believable, you know, considering. Except I know you're fucking lying to me, Chara." He points at you and scoffs.

You stare back at Sans in hurt shock, it quickly fans the flames of your anger.

He shrugs in the way people sometimes do when they're making a point, quickly and with a few closed-eye nods. "But according to them, you lied a lot anyway so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

You grit your teeth, knowing he's trying to get a rise out of you. But for what reason, you aren't sure. Sans leans against the bar toward you and narrows his eyes sharply. "They forgave you for the lying, you know. Said they wanted to put 'this whole nasty business behind them'." A mirthless light fills his sockets and he has a moment of faux realization. "That's it, isn't it? Just a big misunderstanding, right? Can be fixed with some nice words over fucking brunch. 'Oh, whoops. I fucked up and got you guys sent to prison for nothing. Not a big deal. Hugs, kisses and family pictures'." Sans practically spits venom.

He holds your gaze until you're forced to look away, admitting he was right.

"If it fixed everything, I would." You breathe.

"Uh, I'm fucking sorry, I didn't catch that."

You close your eyes and swallow bile before raising your voice. "If it fixed everything, got my name out of that bullshit. I would do it!"

"So you'd trust them to babysit Frisk?" Sans asks casually.

A cold, certain fury shakes in your voice. "I wouldn't trust them to shit in a bucket if it was welded to their asses and they had prune juice IV's."

"Then get angry! Don't bottle it up!"

"I AM FUCKING ANGRY! I've been angry for _CENTURIES_ and nothing's changed! So what's the fucking point?!"

"To prove those bastards wrong!" He pauses and leans back, his expression changing. "I mean unless they're telling the truth."

"You don't seriously think that. Do you?"

Sans doesn't respond, just shrugs angrily and stares back at you.

"Why the FUCK would I lie about my own parents selling me to the first bidder every night?" Your voice has that quiet, trembling fury resonating in every word. Pain you had long locked away begins to bubble up and you can't shove it back down.

"Was that in the fucking articles, Sans? I can't remember half of my childhood because I blacked most of it out!" Your hands are in the air as you scream.

He stares back at you, his expression still cold.

A scream of frustration tears through your throat as you throw your hands in the air again. "Fuck! I had to get tested for HIV and hepatitis by the time CPS caught up to their sick game. How the shit I didn't catch something is nothing short of miracle! They were giving me some of their drugs so I wouldn't run off, meth, heroin, crack. I was so out of my head half the time that I was barely aware of what was happening! I remember being five and then suddenly I was thirteen and sitting in a hospital detoxing from every controlled substance known to man."

You turn from Sans, pacing the kitchen as you stare at your trembling hands. You can't stop screaming, spilling years of pain and anger for the first time. "And...and after ALL of that, they want me to testify against my parents. But I get stuck in a locked facility until the trail, which just gets pushed further and further back. They won't let me out, I get drugged up even more to stabilize my mood swings. But who the fuck wouldn't be moody in that situation?! Who wouldn't be violent and cold?! Who in their right fucking mind would want to come up from that hell and RELIEVE every excruciating moment while some dissects every nanosecond of pain and misery?!" You turn on Sans, slamming your fists on the counter and glaring at him.

You have to fight yourself for longer than you expect to keep from swinging at the wall. His pupils have faded, leaving his sockets very large and empty. Your muscles tremble with the effort of holding back.

An angry sob shakes you. "So first chance I got, after a FUCKING year in that hell-hole, I escape." Hot tears spill down your cheeks as you un-clench your fists. "These deep scars, the ones that aren't even white anymore. I broke through safety glass in the common room fire-door. I'm sickly enough to fit through that narrow strip in the metal. And I was fast enough to get out after kicking a nurse in the face."

You rip your shirt up and point to a long scar that runs from your solar plexus to your hip in a jagged arc. "A piece of glass caught on my hip. I ran. I just ran." Your shirt falls. You laugh loudly, unstable and high-pitched. "I kept running until the ground wouldn't let me and it swallowed me up." Your pulse pounds in your throat, your eyes are wide with remembering. A small smile pulls at your lips as you laugh again, darker this time.

"But yeah, I lied about all of it." Harsh sarcasm, one of your specialties.

Sans blinks after a long moment and his pupils return. "Doesn't it feel better to let it out?" He asks gently, his expression soft.

Sobs wrack your body suddenly, stealing your strength as you collapse to the kitchen floor and cover your eyes. Warm hands pull you close and you scramble to hold Sans tight, tucking your face against his chest.

"How did they get out?" You almost scream. "Who's the fuck-wit who let them walk? They ruined me.... Why do they get to live without being constantly punished? They don't deserve freedom. They don't deserve life."

"They didn't deserve you, Chara. No one does."

You hic-up and hold tighter to his cedar-scented clothes. "I expected Toriel to beat me senseless when she opened my bedroom door the first night I slept in the castle. I thought I'd overslept or she woke up in a bad mood because I was always the first one up at home. When she brought me a knit sweater with new pants and shoes I thought she'd expect something in return. Something...awful.

"I didn't trust Asgore or Asriel for nearly a year. I always slept with my back against the wall of my bedroom with Asriel and I wouldn't sleep until he fell asleep. The year after that was the best one of my life. They all convinced me I was worth loving. And I had... I had to repay them for their kindness."

Your words are flat, inside feels drained like you've never felt before. "I didn't run from Asriel when he found me. I was hoping he'd kill me because I was too cowardly to do the deed myself. He was one of the first beings to ever show me genuine kindness."

You adjust in Sans' grip, closing your eyes against his shoulder. "The CPS workers were outraged on my behalf, a police officer gave me a stuffed bear in the hospital. One of the nurses prayed for me, another read me stories and held my hair when I puked during detox. They all cared, but it was their job. They were good at their jobs. But Asriel...he didn't have to help me. Toriel and Asgore didn't have to love me. But they did. And I failed miserably when I tried to repay them."

"People...people like your mom and dad and brother don't help others for something back. They help them because they want to. They want to give others their happiness."

You nod weakly and wrap your arms around his neck.

"Come on, let's take a bath."

You nod again and bite your lip as Sans effortlessly lifts you in his arms. You feel empty inside, like letting the rage, pain and knowledge escape had left you hollow inside. Purposefully you don't think about Karrin, but you can still hear her whispering tidbits that make you crave the calm of the void for the first time in weeks.

As you stare blankly at the multicolored subway tiles on the wall you wonder numbly if Sans will stay after knowing how thoroughly you were broken, abused.

Ruined.

Damaged goods.

Things you hadn't considered anyone but Asriel and Frisk knowing from your fusions with them were suddenly public knowledge. All your friends, family, complete strangers could now make assumptions about what you went through and who it made you into.

Sans made you promise not to run without a reason. Was this reason enough? To avoid seeing the endless pity, the side-long glances and inevitable death of a relationship.

Maybe Frisk could reset and...? You shake your head lightly at the thought to clear it from your mind. No. You had to own this new life, no matter how shitty it turned out. It would be better to endure a life alone than to unravel this world you, Frisk and Sans had fought so hard for. Hadn't you promised yourself to live through all the bullshit because this was your last lifetime?

The water fades to cold faster than you expected and you both exit the tub, dry off and change into bed-clothes. It's only noon, but you know the day is shot.

Snuggled against his chest in bed he finally speaks, breaking the peaceful silence. "Can I see your soul?" He asks.

You blink up at him at the strange question. "Uh...sure." You scoot back so there's enough space between you two to see each others faces. You frown down at your chest. "H-how do I do that?"

"Let me, it'll be easier." He places his hand over your sternum and you feel the warmth build against your skin as the deep red glow resonates under his palm. Sans gently pulls the cut-collar of your shirt down and frowns at your exposed soul. "Hm."

"What?" You ask.

Without replying he pulls you closer as his own soul appears and fills with pale blue light. You don't resist (even though you're incredibly confused) as he embraces you, letting your souls carefully touch.

A cool caress fills your lungs, flows in your veins. A gentle breath of relief.

You wrap your arms around Sans and tuck your face into his neck. The cool touch spreads as you close your eyes. That familiar swirl of emotions tenderly reminded you of the deep love you shared with Sans. Feelings he could never express with words, comfort that would fall short if he tried compared to this serene oneness.

His callous prodding earlier was to get you to let go of the weight from your past. Holding on to all that darkness wasn't healthy.

You pull away and smile weakly up at Sans, planting a kiss on his chin. He ducks his head and kisses you firmly. It makes you smile for real.

He reaches and pulls the blanket over you both, pulling you snugly against him. He kisses your forehead before resting his chin on your head. "Sleep." He whispers. And you do.

*

You wake up feeling better than you expected. Sans is surprisingly awake and typing away on his computer. You stretch and loudly yawn, catching his attention.

He tosses his headphones on the desk and sits beside you. "Well. Good morning."

"Morning?" You ask groggily.

He gives you a gentle kiss. You smile and sigh. "Yup. You slept for about 17 hours."

You sit upright sharply. Sans leans away quickly with a laugh. "Holy shit!"

"Hey, you needed the rest. I don't think you've slept so good the past few weeks."

"Yeah, but I was supposed to spend the day with Frisk!" You reach for your phone on the nightstand to call mom but Sans stops you with a dry chuckle. "She's coming here, calm down. I told Tori you were taking a break after the news. Going out on the town probably not the best idea right now if you wanna lay low. So we're having a sleep-over instead."

He takes your face in his warm hand and kisses your forehead. "Tori's dropping the kiddo off in a bit."

You sigh in relief. "Okay, good. Thank you." You kiss him quickly. "I don't want to let Frisk down. I think she's been feeling left out since I moved in with you."

"How you feelin'?" He asks, his sockets narrowing at you.

You settle back on the pillow to appreciate the concern in his expression. You smile as you stroke his cheek. "I'm actually feeling pretty good. Not a hundred percent, but probably 80-85?"

He nods agreeably. "Still a solid B. I can live with that." He smiles crookedly and kisses you again. "For now anyway, considering the circumstances." You snort. "I gotta get back to work." He gestures over his shoulder with his chin and you nod.

"Oh, mind getting the sheets off while I grab some clean ones?" You ask, scooting off the bed.

"But, these are clean. You change 'em twice a week, sometimes more."

You give Sans a sassy smile. "Yeah, and where is Frisk going to want to sleep tonight?"

He shrugs. "In here, I guess."

You cock an eyebrow, surprised he hasn't gotten your point yet. After his confusion deepens you shake your head and walk to the closet. "Never mind, love. Just snap 'em off the bed for me, please."

He obliges with a flick of his wrist and shrugs, though still confused. He turns back to his computer. You pull the neatly folded sheets (Papyrus can fold fitted sheets, you have no idea how) from the closet and carry them across the room. There were set chores for you three. Papyrus did laundry, dusted, since he could reach the tops of things, and took care of grocery shopping. Sans did dishes, set-up the automatic bill-payment online, and cleaned the kitchen (all things he could do with a twitch of his hands). You vacuumed, cleaned the bathroom (Pap cleaned his own) and kept things tidy throughout the apartment.

Oh, and you convinced Sans to change his bed-sheets more than once a month. You weren't high-maintenance, but that was the only thing you changed when you moved in. Plus, even he admitted the fresh smelling cotton was nice.

Realization hits him as you pull the new dark blue sheets over the corners of the bed. "Oh..." He says softly. You glance at him as you throw the gray comforter over the crisp sheets. A light blue blush tinges his cheek bones and he turns back to his computer screen, clearing his throat.

You snicker as you toss the pillows up by the headboard and grab clothes from your side of the dresser. The weather was heating up. It was hard to believe there was a blizzard two months ago. That thought makes you smile as you change into a pair of cut-off shorts and a black tank top with skulls covering it.

Sans chuckles when he sees your top. "How much work you have left?" You ask, draping your arms over his shoulders and resting your chin on top of his skull. "Just a few hours. Gotta stay on till 3."

You glance at the clock in the corner of his monitor. 12:23pm. "Lame. I'll make lunch then." You plant a kiss on the back of his skull and walk to the kitchen. He calls, "Thanks, babe." As you leave.

Papyrus is sitting on the living room floor, cross-legged and watching TV. His eyes shine the way they do he's watching Mettaton. You can't help but smile at his enraptured gaze.

"HUMAN! COME SEE THIS!" He yells excitedly, beckoning you closer. "METTATON IS ON TV!"

You chuckle and pace into the living room, standing beside him to watch the screen. You cross your arms and scoff quietly at Mettaton's flamboyant new look. His outfits rivaled any current star and his new album had earned him an upcoming duet with Lady Gaga. You sometimes hated to admit it, but he had a hell of a voice and stage presence.

Your jaw drops and you forget to breathe for a long moment. Mettaton is walking confidently, taking long strides with a pink and black designer bag hanging at his elbow. It matches his new cape, black covered with pink velvet paisleys. He's wearing one of those hi-low dresses that billow behind you when you walk but reveal your legs.

The paparazzo chasing him is out of breath. Must be hard to keep up with a eight and a half foot robot in heels trying to politely avoid you.

At first Mettaton had loved the paparazzi, but after they embarrassed Alphys he had lost some of his patience for them.

" _Is-is it true that y-you're can...cancelling your overseas tour?"_ The paparazzo asks, pointing a microphone at Mettaton.

He stops sharply and puts his free hand on his hip, looking down at the camera. _"I'm afraid so, darling. You see, I am not allowed to get my permission slip signed by the government. Any government. But I'm awfully sad to let down my fans. I've been asking ever so nicely for the past two years to tour, to entertain and meet my adoring fans in other countries. But I'm grounded until further notice."_

_"You mean the extension of the treaty has kept you in the United States?"_

Mettaton laughs mirthlessly. " _Yes and no, sweetheart. It's more complicated than a treaty, I'm afraid. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch date, lovely."_

The video cuts to a news room. A female anchor with caked-on make-up turns to her co-anchors and says, _"Wow, a perfect example of just one of the many difficulties facing our monster population as they struggle to establish themselves among us..."_

You turn to the kitchen as the one of the other female anchors starts up with national security and _"how safe are we really?"._ It's an argument you've heard over and over. But you're thankful when their conversation fades to the next story without mentioning you.

"How do cucumber sandwiches sound, Pap?" You ask.

"HM, THEY ARE NOT SPAGHETTI SO I HAVE A LOW OPINION ALREADY!" He replies playfully.

You snort and pull everything you need from the cabinets and the fridge. "Remember, we talked about eating a balanced diet? Plus it's Frisks favorite."

"THE SMALLER HUMAN IS VISITING?!" Papyrus yells excitedly. You nod and lay out several plates on the bar. "Yup. We changed our plans from a day out to a slumber party."

Papyrus squeals in delight and opens the cabinets in the TV stand to search for good movies to watch with Frisk.

*

Mom was eager to leave and trying very hard to hide it. She was bursting with energy and dressed to the nines in a lilac, hip-hugging dress. So after a few awkward minutes fussing over you, you kindly scooted her out the door for her obvious date with dad.

You smile to yourself as you absentmindedly play with Frisks' thick brown hair. She's sitting on the floor in front of the couch with her chin resting in her hands, eyes intently watching the screen.

Sans munches on popcorn, lounging with his legs over your lap. Papyrus sits beside Frisk, his posture perfect and his eyes as intent on the movie as her. You don't really pay attention to the movie (Hotel Transylvania), though it had the others transfixed. It had seemed kind of cheesy to you, but anything with monsters and humans interacting (no matter how far-fetched it was) absolutely fascinated Papyrus.

"ON TO THE SEQUEL!"

You're surprised to see Sans poorly containing his enthusiasm for the next movie. He begins to cheer when Frisk claps but he stops and hides it with a cough when he catches your face. You give Sans a questioning expression.

He runs a hand over his skull with a shrug. "I like what I've seen of Adam Sandler, what can I say? Still catching up with pop-culture."

You snort, leaning into the couch as Frisk crawls up beside you. "If only you'd come topside in the 90's, you would've had your fill of him."

The second movie catches more of your attention because of the lack of reaction humanity has to monsters. And because two of the characters have a half-vampire child. For the rest of the movie you refuse to look at Sans' face and keep your face stiffly transfixed to the screen. You can't help but see Dracula as Gaster at a few points.

By the end of the movie you're pretty unsettled.

"WHAT SHOULD WE WATCH NEXT?" Papyrus asks, very carefully setting the DVD back in its case.

"Howl's Moving Castle. Don't think the kiddo has seen it yet." Sans suggests.

"How about Mario Party?" You ask, stretching your arms over your head convincingly. "I'm going to fall asleep if we watch another movie." You tell Sans with a smile. His expression hides something benign and you look away.

Frisk nods eagerly. She loved video games. _Going to kick your butt, egg!_ She signs excitedly. "You probably will, I kind of suck at it, but I get to yell and cuss at stuff."

*

It's early into the morning when you crawl into bed with Sans. Frisk and Papyrus fell asleep during the fifth movie of the night, The Nightmare Before Christmas. You and Sans tucked them in on the couch and floor, not wanting to disturb them.

You lay on your back and stare at the ceiling. "You were so uncomfortable with poor Dennis." Sans snorts before bursting into laughter.

"Ugh." You roll and pull half the blanket with you, curling into a tight ball.

"Aw, come on." He rolls and pulls you close to him but you maintain your tight ball and petulant face. Sans kisses your neck. "Do kids freak you out that much?" He asks.

You shift your weight but don't answer.

"Ah. So just the idea of monster-human kids." He corrects, loosening his grip and tucking his legs against yours.

You clench and un-clench your jaw, tucking your face deeper into the pillow.

"Oh." He says with soft realization. You push yourself closer to him. "There's an entire lifetime ahead of us. But you gotta be blind not to see you mother Frisk more than Tori does. You're great with Asriel and Pap too. They're older, but they still need some care every now and then."

"I know them though."

"And you wouldn't know your own kid?"

You can't help but snort at that.

"Don't claim you don't want responsibility because someone who repeatedly saves the world can't say they can't handle responsibility. Goes for me too. But I get it."

"Do you?" You ask flatly.

"Course I do. Not the only one with shitty parents. We're not them. I'm not saying we should have a kid like, right now. But no way will we fail as hard as they did."

"Is this the soul bond that makes you so insightful lately?"

"Nope, just love you."

You laugh and roll in his grip to kiss his face. "You're a dork."

"Think you pronounced it wrong. It's duke."

You laugh harder and his pupils dance as his smile broadens. "I don't know how you do that, make me feel better about things that shouldn't even bother me. But it's one of my favorite things about you."

He turns his head as he yawns loudly. "Compliments later. Now sleep."

You snort and roll over, pausing when you see the bedroom door-knob turning. A small face appears in the dim glow of the night-light by the dresser. A smile pulls at your lips, it grows broader when you see Papyrus' skull near the top of the door-frame over Frisk.

"C'mon kiddo." You beckon and Frisk sprints across the floor to leap on the bed beside you with a broad smile. She bounces once and you catch her in your arms, holding her over your head. An adult tooth was beginning to fill the gap in her gums.

Papyrus stands in the open doorway with a blanket draped over his shoulders, clutching two ends over his chest. "Yeah, you too, bro." Sans says tiredly.

"YAY!" Pap closes the distance with a single bound and lands sideways on the foot of the bed. He curls up like a dog, tucking the blanket he brought around him until he's taking up only a quarter of the space you thought he would on Sans' side of the bed.

"GOODNIGHT BROTHER, BROTHERS' HUMAN AND TINY HUMAN!"

You chuckle as Frisk crawls under the blanket and gets comfortable. "Good night, Pap." You say as Sans says the same through a yawn.

Frisk tucks her elbow beneath her head for a pillow and her breathing quickly falls into rhythm. Sans pulls you close with a hand on your hip and rests his head between your shoulder blades.

You lie very still to keep from waking the others even as your muscles grumble and tingle from the lack of movement. You close your eyes and try to will your brain to shut-down. But there's too much rolling through your mind to go down quietly.

You needed to pull your head out of the sand and start paying attention to what was happening in the world around you. The story about your parents shouldn't have caught you off-guard. You should have been on top of that information and come out ahead of it. Same with Mettaton's cancelled tour. You could have told him in private what to expect since he was as famous (if not more) as your family and avoided him being embarrassed by the paparazzi and disappointing his fans.

An idea begins to form as you lie still in bed.

You needed good monster publicity, you needed monsters to be prominent in the news doing good things and being good citizens. The more positive media-coverage they could get the more pressure politicians would get to go easy on them.

You decide to call Mettaton tomorrow and then get some select monsters together, the more palatable ones, to do some good PR.

As for your parents? Well...you were finally tired enough to sleep.

*

Your eyes open when the bed squeaks on Frisk's piece of the bed.

She's sitting upright. She sits very still for a long moment before she slides off the edge of the bed.

Her movements are disconnected like your eyes can't track her steps. She stops at the door to the hall after opening it, staring down at the night-light. Her face is covered by her hair as she bends at the waist to unplug the dim orange light.

Terror grips your heart as the bedroom plunges into complete darkness. You're frozen, your muscles seized by irrational fear as your eyes widen in desperation for any light source. Not even a sliver sneaks in under the balcony curtains.

The floorboards creak in the pitch blackness and you want to scream at Frisk for unplugging your only thread to safety at night.

You open your mouth to speak but your throat cinches shut. Not even a terrified squeak escapes.

Faintly you hear tiny footsteps slowly make their way down the hallway, away from you. A sound you recognize as scraping drawers in the kitchen. Your eyes dart madly in the dark, the only part of you willing to move.

Your heart pounds like a caged thing. It feels like your ribs are going to crack from the force of its frantic pace, your lungs failing to fill completely from the fear bearing down on them. Like a half-ton weight was sitting on your chest.

A drawer slams shut. The sound echoes in the near silent apartment. Sans' breath is suddenly cold against your neck. Papyrus adjusts in his sleep and falls still again.

You'd give anything to cry out and have the comforting glow of the brother's eyes. Something, anything to slice through the darkness. Where was Frisk? What the fuck was she doing awake in the middle of the night being creepy and weird?

No sooner than the thought crosses your mind small footsteps begin approaching from the hall. You can't explain why, but your heart picks up the pace when they pause at the doorway.

Suddenly, there's enough light through the curtains that a thin line catches across the length of Frisk's body when she steps into the bedroom.

One eye, far too-wide and a sliver of a smile are revealed as she brings a knife into the light. The blade is the size of her forearm and glints in the dim light before it fades.

Still you can't move.

*You want to scream.

A soft voice against your ear nearly stops your heart, cold, sharp steel bites into your throat. "Ready to have some _real_ fun, sister?"

*

Your eyes open easily. Your heart hammers in your chest and your throat is parched.

You stare at the back of Frisk's head where she sleeps soundly beside you. Sans' hand has slid up, tucked under your ribs securely and one of his legs entangled in yours.

You lie completely still and watch Frisk sleep with your hands curled under your chin until Papyrus stirs awake several hours later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stress, stress and more stress. Poor Chara.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I never mentioned before, but I based Frisk and Chara's strongest personality traits on the color of their sweaters and the soul-color meanings.
> 
> Frisk has an off blue or light blue sweater with purple stripes: Patience and Perseverance  
> Chara has a green sweater with yellow stripes: Kindness and Justice

"Wow, you look like you have a real job or something." Sans teases as you adjust your computer chair. You stick your tongue out over your shoulder.

"You know, this means that now any time we fool around we'll be having sex at our workplace." You turn to look back at him. He wiggles the tops of his sockets like someone would wiggle their eyebrows when saying something perverted.

"Ugh." You laugh, unable to stop yourself. " I can't believe you sometimes."

"Aw, come on. It was funny."

You roll your eyes but don't suppress your smile since he can't see your face. Part of keeping track of news and establishing better PR for monsters was getting yourself a new computer. Sans had gone with you to pick one out and even managed to help put together the corner desk before he fell asleep on the floor.

It's been about a week since the sleep-over with Frisk. The best explanation you could find after Frisk woke up with no idea what you were talking about was some awful experience called sleep paralysis. You couldn't help being a little more cautious around the kid until mom picked her up, but Alphys said you were probably under too much stress.

So what was the obvious answer to that? More stress of course!

But you were getting paid an absurd amount of gold to help ease tensions between monsters and humans. That kind of job shouldn't be taken lightly and it was time you started kicking yourself in the ass to get ahead of problems instead of doing damage control.

In the past week you'd delegated tasks to Undyne, Asriel, mom and dad, even Fuku, Grillby and Doggo. Undyne was a kind of enforcer. She was going to be a liason for any police matters to take some of that pressure off of dad. You'd hired a para-legal to help her and ordered a few fantastic lawyers on retainer to represent any monster caught up with police or legal matters. (Alphys was steadily working on the research the humans wanted about monster-kind and med-school so she didn't get any tasks.)

Asriel was going to be helping you volunteer around the city to put a kind face at the forefront of monster-kind. Doggo and the other dogs were going to work security, both to give them a reason to stay close to the city and to prevent your family from using magic to defend themselves if some ass-hat tried to attack them. No reason to show the world how terrifying your family really was.

Yet.

You wanted mom and dad to keep their jobs, to keep up the honest-to-God humble appearance and so they stayed public. They were generous to a fault and if they stayed in public view that would never be questioned. If the so-called leaders of monsters were humble, sweet, kindhearted beings then certainly the rest were too?

Grillby volunteered to help monsters looking for steady work or a place to stay at his pub. Fuku was taking almost a case-worker position and helping any monsters that couldn't work for her dad find somewhere useful to work.

You were surprised at how eager everyone was to help, they just needed to know where to go first. Once the general population had jobs and understood the few legal restraints everything would start running a little smoother.

Sans leans down and plants a kiss on your cheek. "You're doing great, babe."

You wave a hand dismissively and smile up at him. "Go on, you. You're on the clock again."

He chuckles and turns to his computer as yours instantly fires up. You have to admit, it's kind of fun to be working at the same time as him.

By the time lunch rolls around you've made more progress than you expected. You didn't think you'd find any groups that would accept monster volunteers, but after three dozen phone calls you'd found four. You figure as long as someone is there to smooth over any misunderstandings that everything should end well.

You push away from the computer desk and stretch your arms over your head with a loud groan. Your arms fall flat at your sides for a moment before you scrub your face with your hands.

"Hey, Sa..." You begin to ask Sans what he'd like for lunch but he's not in his chair across the room behind you. With a shrug you get up and stretch your stiff legs. You'll have to round up some monster volunteers before the evening, but after that things should be pretty slow.

OH! And you have to return Mettaton's call after lunch. The prima-donna isn't "fully-charged" until after noon. You don't know anyone who is. After Pap goes to bed, you'll watch some late night news to keep updated and then you can shut down for the night.

There's a faint sound coming from the kitchen. You peek around the doorway and see Sans flipping sliced peppers in a pan at the stove with an easy turn of his wrist. They all land perfectly in the pan with a soft sizzle. His headphones are on and he's singing under his breath, not noticing you yet.

You tilt your head toward him, trying to hear the song.

"...creates another fiend so beautiful, they make you...kill."

You can't contain the laugh that barks out of your lips. The pan clatters on the stove as Sans jumps in surprise. "Holy fucking shit!" He cries out breathlessly. You laugh even harder, it was impossible to scare Sans.

"You're singing...Living Dead Girl?" You wheeze, holding your sides.

Sans leans heavily against the counter, turning off the stove and restoring the peppers to the pan as he sighs. "Jeeze, Chara. Scared the life outta me." He remarks with a dry laugh as he tosses his phone and headset on the bar.

You recover a little and stand upright, wiping at your eyes. "Oh man. You're just loving the irony, huh?" You step into the kitchen and pull the resistant skeleton into a hug. You look up at him, resting your chin on his chest and smiling at the faint blue blush on his cheekbones.

He shrugs. "Had Pandora on shuffle."

"And you just happened to know all the words?" You ask, pecking his burning cheek. He doesn't reply and you gesture to the stove, tucking your head against his chest again. "Whatcha makin'?"

"Stir fry bell-peppers and that leftover grilled chicken."

"Yum." You reply, still resisting the urge to laugh at him.

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?" He asks as you pull away to sit in a bar stool. You shake your head with a teasing frown. "Noop, never."

Sans sighs and turns back to the stove.

"Do you just like Rob Zombie or did you just want to memorize a song about a dead girl, because there's lots of those."

Sans snorts without turning. "Yeah, I know. Reminds me I've got one of my own."

"That sounds so creepy." He glances at you over his shoulder with a smile. "But...kind of sweet, I think?" You shrug as he looks back to the stove. "I guess there's a few songs that make me think of you. But they aren't as creepy."

You smile when Sans' head shakes in the way it does when he rolls his eyes.

A chill suddenly crawls up your spine and you take a moment to recover. "Is it cold in here to you?" You ask Sans as he pulls plates from the cabinet. He glances at you curiously, his sockets narrow a little.

"No." He replies, turning back to the stove. "But my skin just crawled like something was wrong."

"Mm." You add conversationally.

"Probably nothin', lets eat." He says, setting a plate in front of you and planting a kiss on the top of your head.

*

You stand on the bedroom balcony in the growing spring heat while you wait for Mettaton to pick up.

He waits for several rings before you hear his familiar auto-tuned voice. You suppose it's pleasant enough.

"Oh, _hello,_ darling! I was just admiring the flowers from Asgore's shop you sent over." A knowing laugh. "I appreciate the gesture. And for sending the most handsome delivery boy." In the background you hear Papyrus flustering at the compliment.

You chuckle to yourself, knowing Sans will be angry at no one in particular when he finds out Pap spent the entire day with Mettaton.

"I _like_ the way you apologize, Chara." He purrs.

You shrug even though he can't see you. "Well I realized I could've prevented that incident with the paparazzo and the news if I had made the connection sooner. Totally my fault."

"Oh hush, sweetheart. You've made your point, don't beat a dead horse. I'm certain you didn't send these just to apologize. What do you want, darling? I'm not one to beat-around-the-bush without viewers to entertain." His tone is firm without being harsh.

"I heard you have a duet coming up with Gaga."

"True." He confirms, waiting for you to make your point.

"She's pretty fond of the monsters. I've heard good things about how she treats her people too. Does she need some state-side roadies? There's some monsters who are still looking for jobs. And not shameful ones where they'll get made fun of or taken advantage of. But-"

"There are monsters being shamed? In their own workplace?" You aren't the least upset he interrupted. The defensive anger in his voice actually makes you smile.

"Unfortunately, and now they're jobless. I told them to quit when I found out, but they don't want hand-outs. They want to be useful."

"Well of course they want to be useful! Who doesn't?! Fuck Gaga, send them to me. Send all of them to me. I will find jobs for them."

"You do like adoring fans waiting on you." You comment.

There's a long pause on the other line. Your smile only grows.

"Ooh, Chara. I have grossly underestimated you." He purrs. "We need to chat sometime. Brunch at my place soon. To uh, discuss the progress of the monsters you send me of course."

"Of course." You reply, keeping the smug tone from your voice. "Thank you, Mettaton."

"Mm, ciao sweetheart."

You tap the 'end call' button and squeal in delight as you run back into the apartment. Sans watches your short victory dance with surprise before you take a deep breath and smooth your hair back down.

You call Grillby's pub next. "Hello, this is Chara. Is Grillby available?"

Sans turns in his chair to continue staring at you as his surprise deepens.

A dark tenor answers. "Grillby."

"I have good news. Mettaton agreed to employ some of the unemployed monsters. I have his work address if you don't mind passing it on?"

You can almost hear the relief in his voice. "That is wonderful news. I will tell them. Did he say what he would have them doing?"

"He said he would find jobs for all of them if they came. I imagine he has a better idea than most employers what they would be best at, and he has a bigger industry here than underground."

"True. Good afternoon, Chara. I have to prep."

"Of course. Hope it's a great night at the pub."

He grunts in reply and the line goes dead.

"You got jobs, for...all of the monsters?" Sans asks in disbelief.

"Every one that wants to work for Mettaton, can!" You reply excitedly.

"Well, I wouldn't want to. But I know a lot of 'em do." He adds flatly.

"Saaaans!" You tug on his arms and pull him begrudgingly upright. "This is like, the biggest deal ever! People will stop seeing jobless monsters! Be a little more energetic." You whine teasingly, giving a fake pout.

He rolls his eyes but pulls you close. "I'm excited. Can't you tell?" He asks deadpan.

You frown up at him and he laughs, kissing you. His chest still rumbles with a chuckle through the kiss.

"So any more work today?"

"I have to go see my family after school's out. I have to tell them about the soup kitchen that's super-stoked to have us volunteer."

Sans rolls his head back and groans. "Ugh, lame."

You snort. "Big baby."

"I'm going to be alone for a whole evening." He mock-whines.

You snort. "It's just a few hours. And then I'll be right back here. I'm sure you'll find something to do to keep yourself occupied."

He heaves a long sigh. "Fine. I guess I'll live." You smile up at him, rolling to your toes to kiss him. "You ready to go?" He asks.

You hug him, smiling at the way your heart flutters in your chest when he tightly hugs you back. Just like always. "Yup." You reply, kissing him again.

"Love you, Chara."

"Love you, too, Sans."

There's a small pop that rings in your ears and everything fades to black.

*

A far too familiar static whine scratches at your brain. Your vision is filled with TV snow. Slowly numbers begin to crowd out the static. Instinctively you take several steps back, though you aren't certain that you're standing on solid ground.

Soon you're surrounded on all sides by slowly rotating strings of numbers. Code.

Your heart leaps to your throat and you spin, searching for some way out.

_*We are safe here. No one will find us._

You jump at the sound of that crackling voice in your head. "Where are you, Gaster?"

_*Ah. Apologies._

A tall figure ripples through a wall of code on your left, numbers lightly pulls away from his amorphous torso. His hands remain unattached, just like the last time you saw him. The cracks in his skull are filled with darkness, a slight mist leaks through them giving his head a detached look.

Your fists clench and you step away from him. "Why am I here?"

 _*So suspicious, but you only entertain the suspicions that suit you._ He complains as he glides past you toward the right-hand wall of code. _*I am afraid there were consequences to making you whole._ He lightly taps a few lines of code and they spiral in the opposite direction, a few numbers altered.

"No shit. But the fractured Karrin dreams aren't really dangerous. Just unsettling."

Gaster shakes his head, the dark mist curls in the wake of the movement. _*Again. Entertaining the suspicions that suit you. You have a much larger problem. One I could not intervene with until now._

Your throat is dry when he turns back to you, that sightless gaze is unsettling. _*Do you recall how unstable timelines will 'leak' into stable ones and alter them?_

You nod, hugging your arms across your chest. It's a small comfort.

 _*This timeline you are in is new, untouched. Every second is stitching it into reality. This can create a kind of instability that none of us have experienced. A...cleared play-board with the pieces aware of the power they hold_. He pauses, tilting his head away before he looks back at you.

_*Your shattered soul was repaired by Frisk creating dead timelines. After numerous tries, there were the right amount of soul fragments left to repair your soul. There were no other ways to fix you without killing every being your code had intertwined with._

Your eyes widen and your shoulders go slack with horrified disbelief. "Why are you telling me this?" you breathe.

 _*Just as you retained your vast knowledge with your extended time in the void, Frisk and I did the same. However, when one is separated from emotion for so long and returns to reality, the weight of that knowledge can do...unpredictable things to a soul._ He continues speaking like he didn't hear your question. * _Frisk is unable to remain in this world._

"What?" You demand.

Gaster sighs and it makes him smaller. * _She...she cannot remain in this timeline as she is. She is too damaged. Just as I cannot return to reality without inevitably returning here, she cannot stay without eventually desiring to return to her most powerful form._

"No."

_*With you._

"No." You shake your head and step further away from Gaster. "She's not going to do that. She doesn't want that. She's-"

_*You have forced your most previous lives out of your collective memory, Chara. But when she knew there was no happy ending in her timelines, she would fuse with you. Or desire to. It is not just sisterly love that binds you to her. It is a power struggle._

"Let me out of here, and I'll prove you wrong. This isn't happening. She-Frisk can't! I-!"

Gaster is shaking his head solemnly and your voice fades out.

_*You must stay in-between worlds until your memories fully return. You must know when you return that you have to eliminate Frisk._

"Whoa, whoa!" You yell. "How the fuck do we jump from Frisk wanting to be Karrin again to killing her? You've said yourself that you can't erase people from reality!"

_*If she succeeds somehow in convincing you to fuse again, everything would cease to exist._

"Did you forget that when I was in control we were good, that we defeated you? If she wants to fuse is it really so bad now?"

Gaster closes his good eye for a moment before continuing. _*That happened once, and only once in an infinite number of timelines and realities. And only because I removed your memory, as you and Frisk became aware of your past-lives, it made your control easily swayed. Frisk is not stronger than you, but she is vastly more patient. She would attack when you let your guard down and that would be the end. I believe you should also be aware that the one you communicate with in your head is not Karrin. It is a piece of Frisk that wishes deeply to return to being Karrin._

For a long moment you try to comprehend what Gaster was telling you. "So the...pieces of my soul that fixed it...weren't just from me in dead timelines, they were from Frisk?"

He nods gravely.

"Take them back. Send them wherever they're supposed to be. If I'm weak or if I die without them, that's fine. It's better than trying to kill Frisk."

His disembodied hands go up in frustration, black mist rushes more earnestly from the cracks in his skull. _*That does not solve anything! That does not reverse the things she did to make herself like this!_

You can't help but give a snarky remark. "So much for being 'removed from emotion'."

Gaster yells in aggravation and your eyebrows rise in surprise. He points at you. _*I am telling you, child, there is no other way. Frisk must be dealt with. She is weakest on the surface._

"And I'm telling you, there's no fucking way Frisk wants to go on a murder-spree again!"

_*So you would trust her alone with Sans?_

"Of course I would!"

_*Return to the void, search through the tears she's created. Then come tell me you would trust her._

"NO! GASTER DON'T!" You scream as he thrusts you back through a wall of scrolling numbers with his hand duplicates.

 

*

 

*.....

 

*.....

 

There's nothing around you.

What did Gaster even expect you to see?

Tears in reality... Didn't Frisk mention those when she said she wasn't _really_ resetting. But later she said she didn't know how many times she'd reset.

If your body were corporeal, your brain would hurt. That was one of the upsides of the void. With no body to feel pain and a limited experience of emotion, it was the perfect place to think rationally.

The longer you hang in the void the easier it is to see the overlaps, the changes Frisk made. The ones she made with resets are less obvious than when she would escape reality to either speak to Gaster or to explore another world.

You slowly travel from one tear to another, following her non-chronological explorations. Your suspicion piques as you see her change in attitude, how she carries herself. A low-grade trepidation settles like a rock in your gut when you catch glimpses of her in the more violent realities your past selves had once been through. She's an active participant.

Was this your Frisk? The one you had now? Or was it a past Frisk just living out her scary and disturbing timeline?

You have your answer when you unintentionally linger at a tear near the park in your mother's neighborhood. It was a small one, barely noticeable. Tears like this were scattered all over, usually the cause of disembodied voices and bad-feelings.

Frisk is alone in the dark and approaching the tear. You wish you could scream in horror when she pulls a butcher knife from her coat and tugs on her shirt collar. Her red soul shines vibrantly in the night. But a dappled back lit against her chest is what pushes you over the edge. As she angles the blade to slice into her soul from behind you rush forward and fall though the tear.

You pin Frisk to the still-warm ground, knocking the knife far from her reach. Her eyes are wide with surprise, her mouth open in a small "O".

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Widening a tear to go do what, exactly? Going to go get your kicks, go fuck up some people? I've seen you Frisk. I've been watching you." You snarl over her, your hands digging into her wrists in rage.

She blinks up at you with an innocent expression. You growl in frustration and stand, hauling her off her feet and gripping her coat tight enough that you hear stitches pop free. Without thinking you shake her. "Why, Frisk? Why are you doing this? I thought we were going to live a normal, happy life. I..." Your voice fades for a moment as you struggle to recover from your unceremonious departure from the void.

A few flashes return to you. Things rapidly click into place and your stomach turns. The excited gap-toothed smile when your soul was repaired, the unnerving stare after you'd broken the bathroom mirror, like she was personally offended, the bizarre sleep paralysis nightmare. It was surrounded by a rippling border when you remembered it. She'd actually done it and reset. She'd killed all of you in your sleep. The cold shoulder toward mom and dad, her near-obsession with keeping Sans' happy, if he was happy or busy he would keep his nose out of his old research.

You only entertain the suspicions that suit you.

Frisks' expression melts into a dark-smile with wide eyes. Her tooth has finally filled in the gap.

You gasp in shock and drop her. She easily lands on her feet and doesn't bother to brush the dirt from her hair.

 _How was your vacation, egg?_ She asks.

"What the fuck, Frisk?" You barely manage to speak over the pounding of your heart in your throat.

Her smile widens and she blinks serenely at you. _I wanted to give you your happy ending, your perfect world. But I missed all the fun we had after a while. I thought the hole in my chest would be filled by bringing you back, but it wasn't._ Her smile falters a little, her eyes grow distant as she continues.

She blinks and her smile perks up again. _So I went to another world and I lived through that Frisks' fun!_ Her eyes roll back and close. It's a disturbing thing for a ten year old to do and you frown in disgust. _And I felt whole again! It was just so wonderful!_

"Frisk... you can't. You can't mean that."

She spins on the spot and laughs soundlessly, bouncing on her toes. _But Chara, it was! You remember what it was like, don't you? That deep rush of adrenaline and power..._

"Frisk. This has to end."

Her eyes brighten. _YES! Yes, we need to end it like always! We can even stay here if you want to, I don't care. I can't stop imagining choking the life out of Toriel..._

Your veins are flooded with ice and you can't speak.

_But we can reset, I promise! With us working together, we could actually keep their memories from getting too tainted. I've done it so well this time even you and Sans didn't know!_

"But I know now. And I'm sure Sans wasn't completely fooled."

She shakes her head and begins signing so quickly you almost can't follow her words. _But it wasn't just at the sleep-over, Chara. I've killed you and Sans so many times. And you don't remember a thing!_

You unconsciously take a step away from her. "Wh-what?"

_I've gotten so good at this Chara. We could have all the fun we want now. You don't have to pretend like you don't--_

"Shut up, just stop!"

Frisk tilts her head, her brow pinching in hurt.

_You...you don't want me anymore, Chara?_

You run your hands through your hair in numb disbelief. "Frisk, all I've ever wanted is to have an uneventful life with people who love me. I have that now. I thought you wanted the same thing."

Frisk frowns for a moment in thought. _But...you'll still have Sans. And we can kill people again._

You kneel in front of her and take her by the shoulders, looking her in the eye. "Frisk, listen to me. I don't want to kill. I was a very angry and very hurt person for an incredibly long time. The times we were together only prolonged my pain. I don't want that."

Frisks' head tilts to the other side and her dark brown eyes search your face with growing confusion.

_I thought a perfect world for you was being whole and starting our game over from scratch._

Your heart sinks to your toes.

"No, Frisk. A perfect world would be for me to stay here and to live out a normal life with you and the monsters."

A panicked expression takes over Frisk's face. _No! No, I can't let you die, Chara! You have to stay alive, I can't live without you!_

You try to pull her close but she shoves away from you and screws her face up in concentration. "Frisk don't! I'm going to remember!"

But with a sound like cascading water the ground is ripped out from underneath you.

 

*

 

You land disoriented in your mother's backyard. For a moment you sit upright in the grass and gather your thoughts.

Your phone buzzes insistently in your jacket pocket. You roll to your feet and pull it out. There were several texts from Sans.

Whoa, four hours had passed.

You look up at the sky and see the first tinges of the sunset painting a bright palette against the clouds.

*I'm not sure what happened. I think there was a time warp or something. I JUST landed.

You hit send and within seconds your phone is ringing.

"Hey, Sans." You say brightly.

"Holy shit, sorry. I just needed to hear your voice to be sure you were all right." You can hear the obvious relief in his voice.

"Yeah, I don't know what was up with that. It's kind of weird. That's never happened before. I'm in mom's backyard too, I usually land a block away."

"That's...really weird. But I'm just glad to hear you're there safe. I thought something terrible had happened."

You chuckle at the gesture. "Well, I gotta go in. I see mom staring at me through the kitchen window. I'll see you soon, Sansy."

You hang up before he can reply and walk toward the dark, empty-windowed house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Starset's Point of no Return for this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return of time-shenanigans and gore.

The back door into the laundry room is slightly ajar. You push it open and it swings in quietly. An uncertainty sends slight tremors through your hands as you carefully step inside.

The kitchen and the living room beyond is dark. A load of laundry swishes softly in the dryer. Every step seems to echo in the stillness. Your eyes search every corner until you gather the courage to check mom's room. It sits just behind the kitchen, with her bathroom in the hall before the bedroom door.

A wet, squelching sound makes you jump. You look down at the soaked carpet, your eyes follow the water under the bathroom door. With a shaking hand you gently push the door open. A soft gasp is all that escapes you. The shower still drips into the over-filled tub. Water flows over the sides, trickles from mom's wet fur. She sits barely upright in the tub with her legs hanging through the shattered sliding glass doors. Swirls of pink, blood-tinged water reach your toes and make bile rise in your throat.

"Mom!" You scream and rush forward. You pull on her soaked dress, dragging her out of the tub and onto the floor. Her head lolls back lifelessly. A long gash splits her face showing the white of her left socket and cheek-bone. Glass is protruding at weird angles in her fur.

"MOM!" You scream louder, giving her a small shake. Her right eye flutters open, her left eyelid twitches and reveals her eye has...deflated. A clear fluid sticks thickly to her fur and you have to force yourself to look away, focusing on her good eye.

"Oh, Chara..." She whispers with a soft smile. "I almost forgot to put that pie in the oven for dessert."

"What...?" You ask. Her right eye closes and her face goes slack a moment before she dissolves into dust.

You cry out in horror and scramble back as her ashes coat the surface of the water. You don't know if you can absorb a monsters' soul on the surface, but you don't want to find out. Your legs struggle to hold your weight when you finally stand. "A-ASRIEL?! DAD?!" You call out, finally pulling your eyes from the sight.

You burst into mom's bedroom and find it empty. You sprint upstairs, hauling yourself faster with with banister. Your bathroom is empty, the mirror now replaced. Asriels' room is empty.

Wait... was that dust under his closet door?

You carefully step into his room. You lick your lips nervously, the sharp taste of ash makes you shudder. For a small moment you close your eyes, steeling yourself before you pull his closet door open.

A sob shakes you to your knees. A bloodstained sweater sits on the floor of his closet among a pile of dust. You reach a shaking hand for it and stop yourself when you hear a door close downstairs.

"Chara?" You hear Sans call tentatively.

You leap to your feet and sprint down the stairs. "Hey you...whoa." His expression changes from worried to terrified when before you run into his arms. He holds you tight. "What happened?"

"M-mom's dead! I think Asriel too!" You sob into his chest.

He grips you tighter, it eases the pain blooming in your chest. He doesn't speak, just stands in the foyer and holds you tight.

You stifle your sobs when you feel him tense. "Heya kiddo, where ya been?" He asks softly, calmly.

You turn in his arms and see Frisk peek her head from under the staircase. She smiles sweetly at you both before a sound like rushing water steals your vision.

*

You're at your mother's kitchen table, the sun is beginning to set outside. For a disorienting moment your eyes widen and your heart slams against your chest. You shake your head and hold a hand over your sternum. The warmth of your soul pulses against your palm.

"Are you all right, Chara?" Mom asks, placing a massive warm paw on your shoulder. "Y-yeah." You manage a nod and force a small smile. "Just stressed I think."

"I would imagine so, with everything you have taken on lately." She smiles warmly and pats your cheek. "I am just so proud of you."

Your heart warms at the praise and your smile becomes genuine.

"Oh! I almost forgot to put the pie in the oven for dessert. Your father will be home with Frisk and Asriel any moment." She stands and your phone begins to buzz insistently against your hip.

You pull it from your pocket with a start. Sans was calling. "Hey Sans." You say brightly. "I forgot to hit send on my text when I got here. Frisk distracted me."

"Holy shit... Sorry, not trying to be stalkery. I just needed to hear your voice to be sure you were all right." You can hear the obvious relief in his voice.

"I know. I'm sorry, I always remember to let you know I made it okay, but it just slipped my mind after Frisk started telling me about her day at school."

"No worries, I'm not upset. But I'm just glad to hear you're there safe. I thought something terrible had happened."

You chuckle at the gesture. "Well, I gotta go. Dad just pulled up with take-out and mom's making the 'time-to-stop-talking-during-family-time' face."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you, Chara. Let me know when you're ready to come home."

"Love you too, Sans. See you in a bit."

You hash out the details of the volunteer groups with mom, dad and Asriel. Frisk offers to help at the soup kitchen and you have to admit it will make a great photo op. All the royal kids helping out the community together.

Around ten mom decides it's time for bed since it's a school night and you agree, poking fun at Asriel for having a 'bed-time'. You hug your parents good-bye after tucking Frisk in and head out the door.

The clouds that had hovered around sunset have grown into storm-clouds. The last bus ran about two hours ago. Thunder rolls over-head and you smile to yourself as rain begins to patter the still-warm concrete.

You walk down the empty street in the rain. It was too poetic to not appreciate on some distant level. You pull up the hood on your jacket and shove your hands into your pockets and keep on walking.

*

"CHARA! You could have caught your death out there!" Papyrus yells softer than usual when you slog your way through the door.

Sans glances sourly at you and you silently walk to the bedroom. Once you cross the threshold of the bathroom you kick the door closed, lock it and turn the shower on to full blast. For the first time since moving in with Sans you just want to be alone.

You peel the soaked clothes off your skin and toss them on the floor. You'll deal with them later. Or maybe you won't have to.

Naked you pause in front of the mirror before climbing into the steaming spray. Your face looks like death. Hair made black by the rain clings to your skin, your eyes look menacing and soul-less when you know they're really just empty and tired.

You turn from the mirror and step into the shower. When your limbs regain full feeling there's a soft tap at your door.

You lift your head to look at the door and blink at it.

"Hello, Chara." Papyrus calls in an even tone. It makes your heart pound in your chest. He doesn't speak so softly unless it's something serious.

"Y...yeah, Papyrus?" You hesitantly call back.

"Sans left. Can I talk to you?"

You shut off the water and wrap yourself in a towel. "Of course, Pap. What's wrong?"

"Oh! You can stay in there if you want. I realize I'm blocking your path to clothes. Nyeh heh...sorry." Now that the water is off you realize his voice is closer to the floor than you expected.

You kneel on the floor by the door. "What's wrong?" You ask gently.

"You and Sans don't fight like this. I've never even heard you two raise your voices unless you're being silly. You two didn't even speak to each other when you came home. Did something happen?"

You sigh, closing your eyes and resting your head against the wall. "We still love each other. We're just stressed and we don't want to be mean to each other, so we're avoiding each other."

"I suppose that makes sense. Sans did that to me a few times when we were younger." He gives a dry chuckle. "Neither of you like losing any kind of control over your emotions."

You laugh darkly. "You don't know the half of it, Pap."

"Are you all right, Chara?"

You smile but it quickly dies. "I will be. And so will Sans."

"Okay. Good night. I've always seen you as a sister, Chara. I'm here if you need help and I believe in you."

Before you can reply he stands and leaves the room. It takes a long moment before you rise from the floor and climb back in the shower. If you didn't wash your hair it would be oily from the rain.

While you're drying off you fish your phone from your jeans, astounded when it still works. There aren't any new messages or missed calls and you carelessly throw it against the bathroom counter.

"Fine. Radio silence it is." You grumble before walking into the bedroom to pull on pajamas, boy shorts and a tank top.

You stand in front of the dresser for several minutes, still trying to process what you couldn't in the shower. With a small shake of your head you come back to your senses and reach for the bottom drawer on Sans' side of the dresser. Your fingers brush thick glass and you pull a square bottle from behind his jeans. The seal is unbroken and amber liquid fills the glass to the brim.

Sans had stopped drinking nearly a year ago but he still kept a bottle in his dresser. More than once you had seen his hand linger on the thick glass lying sideways when he would grab clothes. God knows how long the bottle was actually in his drawer before you pulled it out. He was so much better at keeping promises to himself this time.

With a short sigh you sit on the corner of the bed and twist the cap free. You take a swig from the bottle and cough. It burns sharply down your throat before settling warmly in your gut. After a few moments you take another full gulp and force yourself to breathe through the stinging in your sinuses. It doesn't burn so intensely on the way down this time.

You stand, setting the bottle on your night stand before crawling across the bed for Sans' iPod and headphones on his night stand. You settle against the headboard and take another large gulp with a loud wince as you search for something to listen to.

Halsey. Marina and the Diamonds. Melanie Martinez. Get Scared. Breaking Benjamin. Black Veil Brides. Disturbed. Avenged Sevenfold. Starset.

You can definitely see your influence on his playlists. He was constantly listening to music to focus on work, most of it he tuned out unless he'd heard it too much. If you showed him any new song or band it would be on his computer or iPod by the next day.

You give up deciding on an artist and just hit shuffle, closing your eyes as the alcohol numbs some of the worry.

You're half-way through the bottle when you slide off the bed to keep yourself from falling asleep. You want to be awake when Sans gets home. Several songs pass and you polish off the bottle without realizing it. You blink blearily at the heavy glass in your hands, giving it a shake like that could magically refill it.

Your head rolls back and you have to close your eyes against the vicious spinning in your skull. You groan at the sudden heat in your face and pray for the vertigo to end.

As quickly as it began it's over. You cautiously open your eyes and you look at the bed before you in confusion. When did you get back on the bed? The bottle in your hands has refilled itself almost completely. Your throat constricts as your eyes widen in fear and you scramble off the bed, slamming the whiskey on the table.

Gasoline is playing against your ears, you heard that song hours ago. No way did Sans' massive playlist run back through all of his songs and come back to that so quickly.

It happened again.

"What did you un-do Frisk?"

You rip the headphones off and stumble to the bathroom to search for your phone. Still no missed calls or texts. Your hands shake as you call Sans and hold the phone to your ear.

You begin to pace when there's no answer. You try again and run a hand through your hair. Your eyes dart, struggling to find something that will ease some of the fear gripping your chest. He finally picks up and you sit on the floor in relief. "Oh, shit, Sans. Where are you? If you're mad at me, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please just come home. I need to see you."

There's no reply and you can feel the blood drain from your face. Your other hand grips the phone as you struggle to hear anything on the other line. "Sans?" Your voice trembles.

Your pulse hammers the longer the silence continues, you strain to hear anything beyond the dim static. A sudden scratching against the receiver makes you jump. "Sans?!" You yell.

There's a distant cough before the line goes dead. Frantically you dial his number again and press your knuckles against your mouth anxiously. You're sent to voice mail after two rings and as you pull the phone away from your ear to dial him again a text pops up on your screen.

_*I'm all over the place right now. It's not a good time._

You frown with a growing knot in your stomach.

Another message pops up. A picture of a child's blood-smeared hand with ash sitting neatly piled in the palm.

You stare at the screen in shock as your insides swell with a deep numbness. Your eyes are still wide and unfocused as you calmly call Sans' phone again. It picks up almost immediately. You blink and feel empty, but your voice drips with cold fury.

"It doesn't matter what you do after I hang up because I'm going to kill you, Frisk. Every time I see you, you're going to die differently until you stop coming back."

The phone hits the floor and you slowly walk across the bedroom to your side of the bed and take a long pull from the whiskey bottle.

You blink again as a faint pain twinges behind your right eye and you're standing in front of your apartment door. Water still drips from your clothes, squishes in the soles of your shoes. Your arms hang at your sides and you stare at the door for several more breaths before you go inside.

"CHARA! You could have caught your death out there!" Papyrus yells softer than usual when you slog your way through the door.

Sans glances sourly at you and you pause to stare back at him. The brothers are sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Papyrus is closer to the door, half-risen from the cushions and frozen by the emptiness in your eyes.

Sans' expression falls when Pap comes to his senses and stands fully, reaching for you. "Chara?" He asks with his sockets furrowed in worry.

You tilt your head standoffishly and shift your weight away from Pap's hand. The movement is minute but Pap pulls his hand back like he's been burned, holding it against his chest with his other hand.

You look up at him, searching his pale, pale face until he nervously looks away. His shoulders curl in just a little, unconsciously trying to make himself smaller. With a blink you look away, your eyes finding Sans again.

The look on his face is unreadable.

No. That's not right. It's not unreadable, the expressions are just complicated. Uncertainty, fear, protective for his brother, confusion for your strange behavior.

You give a sliver of a dark laugh and turn from them, silently walking to the bedroom. Once you cross the threshold of the bathroom you kick the door closed, lock it and turn the shower on to full blast. For the first time since moving in with Sans you just want to be alone.

That thought makes you stop.

Something sits wrong in your gut. Your eyes narrow and your mind races. "Gasoline." You frown at the word on your lips and a smile twitches.

"You can't wake up, this is not a dream. You're part of a machine, you are not a human being. With your face all made up, living on a screen. Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline. I think there's a fault in my code. These voices won't leave me alone..."

You chuckle to yourself and shake your head. "Frisk. Getting sloppy."

You begin to peel the soaked clothes from your skin and you can feel more than see the ripples around you. It feels like an electrical fire tastes, pressing at your skin. You stand in your black camisole and matching lace panties and goosebumps sprint across your flesh.

You lean heavily against the sink, staring hard at your reflection. Your face looks like death. Hair made black by the rain clings to your skin, your eyes look menacing and soul-less when you know they're really just empty and tired.

The ripples are at the edges of your vision. A smile breaks the facade of emptiness as you realize Frisk tried very hard to hide whatever she did, resetting in quick succession. But that song, your stare into the mirror. That stuck for some reason.

The door knob turns and you hear something solid bump into it when it doesn't open. "Ouch. That was stupid." You hear Sans grumble from the other side of the door.

You pull it open and slide past him into the bedroom. He tries to slip his hand into yours but you pull it away without stopping. "Something. Something else." You whisper.

"Are you...what are you doing?" He asks.

You turn in a circle, eyes darting over every detail of the room as you tangle your fingers in your hair. You ball your hands into loose fists and hum Halsey under your breath. "The whiskey." You realize suddenly.

Sans grabs your wrist when you pull the bottle free from his bottom drawer. "Okay, you need to start explaining some shit because you're freaking me out."

You laugh. It's short and loud and a sound of triumph. You set the bottle on top of the dresser and turn away from him. The edges of the room grow softer, dimmer on your periphery. So close, it was almost clear. You see faint flickers of yourself pacing the room, sitting on the bed.

With a soft sound of understanding you take the bottle and sit on your side of the bed. No. Not quite.

You hold up one finger to shush Sans before he asks another question. His brow furrows with deepening concern.

Your eyes dance, struggling to see the outline of yourself in the pulse of echoes. You gently slide to the floor, resting the bottle between your thighs and stare unseeing at the wall.

"Oh." You breathe at the same time Sans falls to his hands and knees on the floor several feet away. "Sans!" You scramble across the carpet and help him sit upright.

His pupils have vanished, he clutches his faint blue soul protectively. "No..." He whispers. "Not. Not again."

Your eyes widen and you pull him close. "What was it?" You ask the obvious question.

"You died."

"What?" Okay, maybe not the obvious question.

Sans shakes his head when you pull away to look at him. He covers his face with his hands. "There. On the bed. In...pieces. Frisk... Frisk just smiled and reset. That feeling. I was standing right here when she did it."

A shudder runs down your spine. Maybe she hadn't just reset to hide killing Sans. Maybe she was sending him a message too.

"She killed you. And sent me a picture. I counted six resets before I came home. How many did you see?"

Sans shakes his head again. "Papyrus..." He whispers.

You want to comfort him but there isn't time for that right now. "Papyrus is alive. He's down the hall. Sans, Sans."

"Three. Only three." He finally replies after you give his shoulders a small shake. You immediately feel callous for demanding an answer after he just relived seeing his dead brother and a dead you.

But that's what you were best at, right? Feeling nothing and seeing everything.

"We have to stop her." You urge, taking his hands from his face and holding them tightly. He comforted you so often, it was your turn for a change.

Sans laughs derisively. "How? How the fuck do we do that, Chara?" He snaps.

A headache begins to pound behind your right eye. It reminds you too harshly of your mothers oozing eyeball and you take a second to recover before you answer.

"I saw Gaster today." You tell him. "He said Frisk had to go."

He closes his eyes and his pupils return to stare hard at you. "What?"

"When you sent me to mom's, something happened. Gaster pulled me into the void or the veil or whatever the fuck he calls his creepy little white-noise number-hell. We argued after he said Frisk had to go and he shoved me into the void."

You wince and hold a palm to your temple, closing your eye as pain begins to bloom. "I-ah! I saw Frisk. She's been chipping away at her soul to make tears in time-space wider. Nngh! I don't know why." You swing your arm back and grab the bottle. Whiskey dulled pain, right?

You spin the top loose and take a long swig, come up coughing. "Hey! Jeeze, don't chug it. You'll make yourself sick." Sans chastises you and takes the bottle, swallowing some himself.

"Frisk is fucking up this world. She won't tell me why."

"She's making the tears bigger. Fuck." Sans takes another drink and runs a hand over his face. "She created tears before." He closes his eyes. "She wants it back."

You take the bottle from him and gulp, trying to numb the pain constricting in your chest. There wasn't much you could do. You wipe your mouth and stare at Sans like you're seeing his face for the first time. "You should send Pap to see Mettaton, I know he's still awake. I'm going to call my brother. And then we're going to fuck like the sun's not coming up tomorrow." You tell him.

He blinks at you, closes his eyes for a long moment and stands without arguing.

You walk on shaking muscles to the bathroom and fish your phone from your jeans, astounded it still works. You dial Asriel's number and he picks up after a few rings.

"Chara? God, it's two-thirty. What is it?" His voice is thick with sleep, bleary and confused.

"You should go see Fuku." You absently rub at your right eye, hoping the dull throb fades soon.

"What?" He sounds a little brighter. "What are you talking about?"

"Just, you should go see her."

There's a pause on the line. You hear his bed-springs groan as he sits up. "Chara, what's going to happen?" He sounded fully awake now.

"Go. Stay out all night. Don't come back in the morning. Don't answer your phone. Don't be seen. Do you understand?"

"That wasn't a nightmare..." He whispers. "Okay. But I better be in trouble with mom when I get caught." He adds sternly.

You force a dark laugh, closing your eyes against the lump in your throat. "You got it."

"Love you, Doll-face."

"Love you too, Assey."

The line goes dead and you stare at your phone screen until Sans steps back into the bedroom. "I can't help my parents. They wouldn't believe me."

He takes the phone from your hands and lays it on the counter before pulling you close. Frisk wouldn't trick them into absorbing her damaged soul. She didn't want that. She just wanted the power from killing them. Or maybe it wasn't about power anymore? Maybe it was just about you and her?

"They have each other again. Never would've thought."

You nod into his shoulder, wrapping your arms around him. "Did Pap go?"

"Immediately."

You laugh at that, making Sans chuckle too.

"I didn't mean to be so creepy when I came home. I was just so out of it."

"We were all out of it. He wasn't feeling right either. He was glad to go check on his uh boyfriend." You snort at how awkward that word was for him.

"What are our options?" He asks after the silence becomes unbearable.

You look up at him. "There's three. We kill Frisk forever until she gives up. We somehow banish her to the void. Or I let her soul fuse with mine again."

"No. To all of those." Sans shakes his head and steps away from you, like you were carrying something deadly and contagious. It stings. But there weren't any other options.

"Look, that's what we've got." You calmly insist.

"Killing her repeatedly will do more damage than she's already done, banishing her to the void means you could get stuck there too and I won't be able to bring you back. And fusing...no. We're not even, just fucking, no!" He gestures angrily with his hands.

With a small shrug you say, "Well, it's better than killing her."

He turns back to you with furious shock. "Excuse me?"

That pain pulses behind your eye again. "I'm stronger than her. I have a complete soul for one thing. For another she's not keeping the power she gets from killing monsters like in the underground."

"And what if she's been killing them behind our back? We're all spread out now!"

"It won't be on the same scale. And, and maybe I could use her reset power to bring them back with my voidy knowledge. Kind of like the last world."

"What if she's been killing monsters in other worlds and keeping their power, hm?"

You lose some of your ground for argument. "Shit."

"Yeah." He snaps, angrily yanking off his coat and throwing it to the floor. "We don't need the real Karrin back."

"You think I don't know that?" You ask in disbelief.

"Of course you know that! I'm just pissed because I deluded myself into thinking we could actually be happy, Chara! I mean FUCK, I stopped obsessing over the timelines, I stopped being suspicious of every fucking thing!" He harshly rubs his face with his hands and begins to pace, stopping with his back to you. "I thought we just had normal bull-shit to worry about. Like what we're eating for dinner, when we'll have a ceremony." He laughs mirthlessly. "Convincing you to wear a dress. You convincing me to wear a shitty tux. Our goofy brothers towering over us in pictures."

"Like that was ever going to happen." You lean against the counter, your arms folding over your chest.

"Not even gonna ask." He scoffs.

"Could you send her to the void?"

"Just so she can be extra-powerful when she finds her way back? Can't end a good story without a boss fight, I guess."

"If you aren't going to brain storm, I'll go kill her myself."

"You could really do that? Jesus, Chara, you are cold."

"Not like that's a new personality trait." You remark, earning you a falter in his glare. "You know as well as I do what she's capable of!"

"But you could just kill her, just like that?"

"What would you do if it were Papyrus?" You counter.

A small flicker behind his left eye. "Don't." He says with quiet rage.

"I'm serious. If this were your brother, how would you keep him from being homicidal?" You demand, pushing away from the sink and stepping into the bedroom.

Sans stares back at you for a painfully quiet moment before he deflates a few inches and sighs. "I wouldn't kill him. I-I don't think I could ever do that. We would go somewhere he couldn't hurt anyone."

"Like the void."

"More like back underground."

You shake your head. "No, Gaster said she was weakest on the surface."

"We can't send her to the void. If you fuse there's no telling what would happen."

"Send her to Gaster." You say.

"She would kill him! And then where would we be?"

You groan at the possibility. "There has to be something we can do!" You slap a hand over your right eye when the searing pain starts up once more. "Jeeze, this fucking migraine! Right now, really?" You yell in frustration.

"Let me see." Sans steps close and pulls on your hand.

"It's the start of a nasty ocular migraine, nothing special." You complain but don't resist when he tilts your head to look more closely.

"Tell me...exactly what Gaster said again."

You frown at Sans. "Nothing earth-shattering. Just that I shouldn't trust Frisk, I'm not suspicious about the right things, and Frisk is weak on the surface. Um. That she was unable to stay in this reality, that she was too damaged to stay here. And she wanted a power struggle?"

"What else?" He asks sharply.

"He asked if I trusted her alone with you and when I said yes, he said that I should go look at what Frisk was up to and come back to tell him I still trusted her alone with you. And uh, I was supposed to stay in the void until all my memories came back. What does it matter what he said _exactly?_ He's not the most stable guy ever."

You cry-out and try to cover your eye from the light when the searing pain returns. Sans catches your hands before they reach your face and he leans closer, his eyes narrowing. You wince through gritted teeth, managing to glare at Sans for inexplicably being so unhelpful.

You jerk your hands away from his grip and step back. The pain is gone but the world is fuzzy at the edges. You blink hard and struggle to focus. You gasp when a flash of white-noise rushes over Sans and leaves rolling numbers in its wake. You shake your head hard, covering your eye again.

The numbers are gone, the rippling faded. "What the _FUCK?_ Please tell me you saw that."

Sans' sockets are raised, his hands up in surrender at his waist. "Saw what?"

"The-the fucking-! The numbers! Like in the veil. Looked like the damn Matrix." You reply, gesturing angrily at Sans. He looks down at himself quickly, looks back up at you with confused concern.

You cautiously pull your hand away from your eye. You had thought it was your migraine making you see the static. The same burst of stars blurring your vision like pressing your palms against your eye for too long. But that wasn't it.

"What the _fuck_ did he do to me?"

"Chara, what else did he say to you?"

You groan in frustration, but he's insistent. "He said Frisk had gathered the pieces of my soul from other..." You fade out as you remember seeing her stand at the tear in time-space you had tackled her from. She was cutting pieces of her soul away.

"She didn't get them from other lives, she carved them from her soul. She just...she just used that as an excuse to get us to a world where she had more control. She's trying to trick me into fusing, been the one pushing this entire time. That's why no one's seen Karrin in their dreams unless they were around me or Frisk." Your stomach turns and you stare down at your chest. Your dark red soul appears on your sternum.

"Gaster helped. It's why he said sending the pieces back wouldn't change anything." You slowly sink to the floor. "She wants us to kill her. It'll mean she's fused with me again."

 


	12. Chapter 12

"SEE! This is why you don't just go off and kill people. This is why you make a plan first!" Sans yells.

"Well, that explains so much."

Sans looks back at you humorlessly.

"Wait, did-did you know she did this?" You point to your soul and stare up at him.

"God, no! I just knew she was the reason you came back at all! I would have told you if I knew she'd been acting insane. I only just remembered a reset for the first time this world. She didn't reset underground!"

"So what options do we have left?"

He sighs and sinks to the floor in front of you, running a hand over his skull. "Can't kill her. Can't let her know we're not going to kill her. Can't send her to Gaster. Can't let her fuse." He shakes his head. "We can't do nothing, but there's nothing to do."

"She's going to catch on eventually."

"Maybe all we can do is keep everyone in the dark until the next world."

You close your eyes and catch your face in your hands as you curl forward crying. "That's so awful. I really hoped...I really thought this time we were done. That we won."

Warm hands pull you close. "The best world so far. That's a victory."

You sob. "I can't do this again. I can't. Every time I think it's the last time, I get comfortable in the void. I get so close to forgetting it all and then I get pulled back, by you or Frisk or Asriel. I just...can't. Why won't the world just end?"

Sans holds you tighter. "Don't say that."

"Well!" You pull away from him and wipe furiously at your face. "What's the fucking point when it always ends?"

You squeak in surprise when he leans in and kisses you, holding your face against his. When he pulls back you're short of breath. "The point," He brushes the tears from your face. "is that we always find each other. And if we have to spend the rest of eternity chasing Frisk, fighting through insane alternate timelines, fighting each other or just living together, we can do it."

You close your eyes tightly. "I can't." Your forehead leans into his.

"Yes, you can." He kisses you again and you shake your head. A sob shakes you. "No, Sans. I couldn't live with hurting people again."

"You always fix it." He rationalizes gently. You laugh darkly, blinking through tears. "You know," You lean back so you can see his face. "Last time I had to convince you there was something to fight for."

"Then you'll drag me through the next world and I'll drag you through this one. We can take turns." He kisses you when you give a short sobbing laugh. "Love me, hate me, I don't care. I'll have Pap and you and everything will be fine."

Was he always this masochistic, or was everything getting to him? "Ever think I'm the one that fucks everything up?" You ask, biting your lip as tears continue to stream. You've stopped trying to hold them back.

Sans shrugs, but the micro-expression of uncertainty stings. "Does it matter?"

You laugh and shake your head. You stand, Sans' hand slides into yours and he stands too. You scoop the bottle from the floor and take a long drink from it, sitting on the bed. "Yeah, it matters if I'm the problem. If I'm out of the equation Frisk doesn't have this psychopathic drive to be "all powerful". Without me Asgore doesn't start killing humans, Asriel lives a normal life, my parents don't get divorced." You laugh darkly and take another drink. "Seems like everyone would be WAY better off without me to begin with."

"That only happened because you were trying to help the only way you knew how. By sacrificing yourself." Sans takes the bottle from you, sets it out of your reach on the night stand and stares down at you.

"Psh. Fat load of good that did. Started an endless cycle of the same twenty years. Born, live shitty life, fall into the underground, fuck up the underground, fuck up Frisk, really spend some time fucking you up. I fuck up everything."

"You were trying to help." He insists.

You blow him off again and flop back on the bed. "Road to hell's paved with good intentions."

"Stop it, Chara."

You look back at him in surprise before laying back on the bed with a 'la-di-da' careless wave of your hands.

"Seriously, a pity-party? You're an impossibility, something that can't be erased. Do you know how many people would kill for the kind of immortality you have?"

"About ninety-nine?" You ask sarcastically. It was the number of monsters Frisk always killed before reaching you.

"Dark. Even for you."

You shrug, a little hurt at the comment. "Never wanted to be immortal."

"Well, you kind of are."

"I recall us making plans to fuck instead of argue."

"You're such an asshole sometimes."

"Because I'm tired of fighting an uphill battle?"

"Because you never do anything unless you thought of it first! Even changing your perception of yourself."

"Like you're a shining example of self-esteem."

Sans looks away and shakes his head.

You sit up, realizing you actually hurt him. Your hands lace into his and you look up at him. "I didn't mean it." He looks back down at you and you kiss his knuckles with your eyes locked on him, giving him a doe-eyed smile.

Sans rolls his eyes, looking away again. But you see the faintest of smiles touch his eyes. And because you can't let an argument die you ask, "If you are cool with seein' me in the next world or whatever, why does it matter if I fuse with Frisk? It's what she wants." You shrug off the severity of the topic and look down. The alcohol got rid of your mental filter but didn't give you the 'liquid courage' it always promised. So you stare at your bare feet, anxiously tapping them together. They're pale, the veins showing more than usual because you finally realize they're still frozen from the rain.

"I mean, we could stop some madness. I could restart the next world. Try again for the fuck of it. And...and it's not like..."

His grip on your hands tightens and you can't meet his eyes when he kneels between your knees. "Not like what?" He asks, his tone clipped.

"It's not like you and Karrin were always at each others throats." You dare to say it to his face, looking him in the eye. "And when you were, you both seemed to like it."

You don't flinch when he rips his hands from your grip. Your eyes flick down when his fists begin to shake.

"I think we both remember the rope..." You add, not sure why you're poking at him so cruelly.

He grabs your shoulders and shoves you to the bed. He hovers over you with barely contained rage. You stare calmly up into his darting pupils with your heart in your throat. Sans laughs softly, one of those angry laughs that kept people from screaming and pushes away from you.

He stands, stepping away from the bed as you prop yourself up on your elbows. "You're trying to piss me off."

You give a half-smile. "Guilty as charged."

"Just because I'm...at peace with the idea of this insanity never ending, doesn't mean I want you to go off and become that fucking psychopath on purpose!"

"Then what do you want, Sans? Really?"

He kneels on the edge of the bed, straddling your legs. It catches you off guard and you lean away from him, sliding your arms flat on the comforter. "What I want, really and truly." He carefully falls forward with a hand on either side of your face and slowly shifts to his elbows. He manages not to touch you.

He tilts his head with crooked smile. "Is to finally grow old. I want a litter of kids, my brother happy. I wanna die old and surrounded by fat grand-kids. I want some fucking normalcy. That's what I want. But I'll never get that. And I come to terms with it. Every. Fucking. Time."

You swallow the lump in your throat.

"What do you want, Chara?" He asks.

You're having trouble talking after his words. "I want..." He blinks patiently down at you. "I want to argue about what color to paint the living room in our vacation home."

"Vacation home, can we afford that?"

"Well, I am a duchess. Have to keep up appearances."

"Ah, of course. What else?" He shifts his weight so his torso is beside you but his legs tangle with yours. He props his head up with an elbow.

"Um." You close your eyes for a moment to think. "I want to go to Alphys and Undyne's baby shower." Sans snorts. "I want to see my brother get married. To be an aunt to tiny flame babies. I want to knit sweaters for our litter of kids. Basically babies. I want to see all the babies." He laughs genuinely and pulls you closer. "Oh! I want to see the second Deadpool movie."

He laughs harder and tugs on your waist until you roll on your side to face him. You're surprised you're smiling and give an honest laugh before you kiss his invisible lips. So soft. You kiss him again, your free hand sliding across his shoulders.

You pull back and he kisses you again before you can catch your breath. He kicks against the bed and rolls on top of you.

"Still think I'm an asshole?" You ask, hooking your knee over his hip and pulling him snugly against you. "Shut up." He growls against your lips. You chuckle, your heart racing when you feel him pull you closer.

*

"I meant it." You pant, struggling to roll. It hurts your hips at first to close your legs. "I meant how much I loved you." You manage to roll on your side and he smiles drunkenly at you. "I know you did." In the heat of the moment you had lost control of your of your mental filter and babbled about how much you loved him. You both knew already, but it still felt like it should be said that you meant it. Not that you ever wouldn't mean it.

You snort, your skin prickles with drying sweat. "Worth it. So worth it."

Sans' eyes flutter shut. "Good." He mumbles with a smile. "Now slep."

"Slep?" You laugh, fighting the tug of sleep.

"Slep." He repeats before lightly snoring.

You stare at Sans for a long time watching him sleep soundly. Very, very slowly you slide off the bed on your stomach. Your toes quietly hit the carpet and you shove away without disturbing his sleep.

You pull on jeans and give a wry laugh to the first shirt you find. A cartoon tombstone with the inscription "in memory of when I cared". Fuck it. Could be your last day in this world, might as well leave comfortable. You grab the spiffy new black leather boots you found last week. Your tennis-shoes were still soaked and you only had the one other pair of shoes.

One of Sans' coats goes with you out the door. You clean up your eyeliner in the faint reflection of the elevator door and you laugh a little at yourself. You looked like the biggest teenage cliche.

There were still a few hours to sunrise, the night was still cold from the storm earlier. But the buses were finally running. You frown a little at how strange it was to spend some of your final hours on public transportation.

The dull-throb behind your right eye returns while you furiously bounce your leg on the bench in front of your apartment building. You wince and gingerly cover it with one hand. The sparking static still dances over your vision every few minutes.

A wash of vibrant color, numbers and sometimes a faint, vaguely person-sized outline will flash after the static fades.

You're grateful you won't have to deal with this for much longer.

As the bus pulls up to your stop you realize you left your phone in the apartment. You stand as you distantly wonder when Sans will wake up. There's a twinge in your chest and you blink quickly to hold back tears.

You breathe deep in the cool clean air outside. The smell of rain always calmed you down. It was one of the few things you missed in the underground. The fresh scent of Waterfall just didn't measure up to the cleansing smell of rain on the surface. It was like a lake compared to a thunderstorm.

Only another block to your mother's house. Your easy pace betrays the turmoil within. Inside your coat pockets your hands are balled into fists.

Sans said there would be another world, you would see each other again. You had seen him in every world before this, one way or another. You'd see him again.

A car passes on the road and it's washed in static, a duplicate overlays it a few feet behind when the white-noise fades.

You blink and the overlay is gone. There wasn't any pain this time but a fog clings to your brain. It must be the lack of sleep and whiskey.

As you turn onto your mothers street your step falters only slightly when you see her house. The sky is still the dark of true night. You keep your eyes on the sidewalk as you continue past the cute, two story brick home with it's cliched white fence. Frisk won't be sleeping, curled up in her bed. No. She'll be sitting close to the nearest tear in space-time.

You keep walking to the park.

One of those creepy lanterns bathes the swing-set in a solid orange light, draining any color or life. The middle swing squeaks as Frisk kicks her legs. She drags her feet in the sand until she comes to a stop when you stand in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" You ask. She shrugs and lightly drops from the swing.

That already familiar static flickers through her shadow and surrounds her before several faint copies blur her outline. You blink hard trying to clear your vision.

 _Finally!_ She's beaming.

"Finally what? My brain is going to leak through my fucking eye-sockets?" You snap as you rub at your searing eyeball. Damn that hurt.

 _You're remembering the resets, you can see the world like I do!_ She shrugs. _And like Sans' used to..._

"What the hell are you talking about?" You cautiously open your right eye, it's difficult to focus on her. She's blurry one moment and solid the next. As if your head weren't hurting enough already.

Frisk shakes her head with a smile and her hands sign slowly though they tremble with excitement. _You, me, Gaster, Asriel. We're all pieces of this puzzle. We're gods, Chara! I've been trying to tell you all this time. Monsters, humans, glitches. We've seen the way the world really works, we can manipulate it. You mix DETERMINATION with magic and we're the result._ She spreads her hands and her eyes go glassy like a doll.

"It's you, you're the one who keeps destroying the world."

She rolls her eyes dramatically. _No, that's you. Only you can do that. Trust me, it drives Gaster insane that he can't figure out how you do it. You get to demolish and re-arrange every code without even knowing what you're doing. Just thought itself is enough to reshape existence._

"You know what I fucking meant. You keep destabilizing timelines and put on this innocent act to what? Why are you doing this?"

_Because I can. It's what I've always done. Then you revive everything, everyone. Destruction and rebirth._

You shake your head and run a hand over your tired face. "We're not gods, Frisk. We're people who have played God."

_Mythical gods and goddesses were destructive, chaotic, violent and incestuous. We're already better than they are._

"Look, I know what you've done with your soul. It was sneaky and I don't know how to un-do it. But this can stop. Just stop this Frisk. Let this be the last time like you kept saying."

_You know I was lying._

"I don't care! I don't care Frisk! What do you want from me, huh? What do you want?!"

She smiles innocently. _I want us to be a combined force again! We've always fought for power, let's work together and manipulate rise and fall, ebb and flow._

You throw up your hands and groan. "No."

_I'm not going to stop killing them. And one day I won't reset, then what will you do, egg?_

You stare hard at her. She was right, once she'd had as much fun as she wanted she would stop resetting and let you kill her. Just to start over again. That old friend desolation begins to creep in. But an idea sparks with it.

_Face the truth, Chara! I've finally beaten you. I finally have you pinned!_

You give a wry laugh of agreement and sit on the bench behind you. "Yup. I guess you've got me." You glance around the park, above the night sky is dark in unnatural patches. "Well, both of us, looks like. Maybe it's just as bad to stretch a timeline too far as it is to alter it?"

Frisk looks up. A sudden slicing pain in your right palm grabs your attention. A scar you've never seen runs deep from the edge of your palm, in the meat of your hand and runs parallel to your wrist where it fades under your thumb.

*You were never supposed to exist at the same time as Frisk.

You blink stupidly at the scar. Holy shit that was a fucked up life.

"You really have tried everything to get me to be on your side." You can feel the void encroaching on the park, you can't see it yet but you know it's there. How else would the little details of dead worlds be seeping into yours?

 _You would let everyone die?_ She signs frantically. You can see her outline blur, faint Frisk's step away from you, throw their hands angrily, shake their heads in disbelief.

You shrug and lean back in the bench. "What have I got to lose? I'm perfectly content in the void. I'll see the people I love again. In the next world or in the afterlife." You sigh, feeling lighter than you'd felt in millions of years. "Or I won't. Maybe there's nothing after death after all. I've lived long enough, I think."

You tilt your head to the night sky. More of it was missing. "Can't you feel it Frisk? The void calling you." You close your eyes with a smile. A cold wind rushes through the park and tiny hands slap your leg to get your attention.

You look down at Frisk, her eyes wide with terror and hate. _I can kill myself! There's enough of me in your soul that I could live in you!_

You frown agreeably. "Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe it works but I'm stronger than you and I won't let you reset. Maybe we spend eternity in the void until we fade into nothing. You remember the last time, right?" You hold up your scarred hand.

"And killing me won't get you anywhere. You've already tired that. Getting desperate to be in control again." You chuckle darkly. "But you're never in control, you only think you are."

_No!_

You laugh at her when she jumps as the lamp-post flickers and goes out. Her breathing quickens and she begins to panic. "Good luck resetting." You tell her as the darkness begins to swallow the edges of park. The neighborhood and forest beyond are no longer visible.

Your face falls when she pulls a knife from her coat and lunges at you. You block the stab with your forearm and jerk the knife from her hands, standing to get away from her.

Your pain is delayed and you can't help but cry out when you rip the knife from your arm. You throw it before you can be tempted to kill Frisk with it. No, you needed just a little more time.

Instead of feeling weaker as the darkness closes in, you feel stronger. Frisk's face falls, she rushes for you as the ground beneath her feet dissolves. Your heart twists painfully as she clings to your legs.

You're both surrounded by the void. You shove away from her and she falls to her hands and knees. She looks up at you with tears in her eyes.

 _Don't. Please._ She signs with shaking hands. _I don't want to die._

"You have two choices, Frisk. And there are no do-overs, no one to stop us here in the void." Even to you, your voice sounds cold. She looks up at you with wide eyes, holding her hands to her chest. "You live. Or you die."

She gives a surprised sob, her eyes dart as she struggles to think. _What...are the terms?_ She asks hesitantly.

"There are no negotiable terms here, Frisk. You live or you die, which is it? I won't ask again."

Frisk's expression changes instantly. She throws her head back in a silent laugh. _Suddenly you-?_

"Goodbye, Frisk." You interrupt her and a she explodes outward in a scattering of code and static. The shock on her face flashes behind your eyes.

You stand very still and wait for the blow-back of your attack. But it doesn't come. Your soul remains whole, a voice or presence doesn't spring itself on you. Frisk had gambled and lost, or not given enough of her soul to stick to yours.

Or some other complicated and stupid reason. You remove yourself from the fact that you just murdered your sister.

"Gaster." You say his name and numbers stretch out from a distant point toward you. They surround you and the less-crazy version of Gaster greets you in the middle of his code-filled domain. He waves with a disembodied hand.

_*Greetings, Chara. I believe I have what you seek._

You shove down your guilt and follow him, distracting yourself with the wispy trails of black that curl away from him.

_*I am pleased you followed my suggestion._

"I murdered my baby sister." You snap.

 _*Not quite. You know this, which is why you called for me._ You clench your jaw at his unhelpful observation. He summons three more hands and they gently tap certain lines of code revolving over and around you both. The code turns yellow and stops.

 _*You remembered your base power. The power to erase. Of course not everything will be removed, but she will be as you both were in the last world. With a conscience._ He turns his broken face to yours, that permanent smile reminds you of Sans. It seems to widen just slightly as his floating hands continue to carefully tap other lines of code.

"Wait, but it was you who made Frisk weaker, splitting the timelines."

He gestures in a way that mimes a shrug. It must be hard to pull off when your body is a giant, misty blob. _*True. But you were the one who erased your memories. You erase damage and repair it. Restore balance. That is what you do, Chara._

You laugh wryly. "And what do you do, doc?"

_*I possess knowledge. I am everywhere and nowhere, always. It is what I have always wanted. The secrets of the universe unraveled for me._

"Like what?"

_*I am a foolish man who fell under the weight of hubris._

You don't know what to say to that.

 _*The world is at its truest form. I can find peace in knowing I helped, just a little._ His hands return to him and vanish. _*Ah. She is reformed._

"How?"

_*Her code is still connected by little stitches. The weight of evil in them is gone._

You close your eyes. Your brain hurts. "How? How is that even possible?"

Gaster shakes a little in what you assume is laughter. _*Without knowing it, you have clipped her ties to the evil deeds haunting her. All that remains is the true, untainted soul of Frisk.  
_

You shake your head, feeling dizzy. "Will she be able to reset?"

_*Certainly. Until someone's DETERMINATION outweighs her own. You truly underestimate your own power, Chara. Knowledge of the void AND the ability to erase? Remember that next time we have a crisis._

"Everythings fixed. Just like that?"

_*Go home, you have someone very worried about you. Oh, Sans and Papyrus will suggest names. You should really listen to them._

*

The park snaps back into reality, slamming into your feet before you fall to your knees. You struggle for air. Warm hands pat your back and you jump. Frisk looks down at you with concern in her eyes.

You pull her to you tightly, she returns the embrace. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too. We've been pretty worried, I can't believe I found you."

You scream in surprise and hold her at arms length. She beams, her chocolate-brown eyes truly innocent. "You can talk!" You exclaim.

She laughs and it's like cherubs giggling. "You're _so_ weird."

You burst into laughter and hug her tight again. "Ugh! Jeeze, Chara. I'm suffocating!" Frisk complains loudly, her hands pushing against your face. You laugh hard enough that you start crying.

After a few seconds you keep crying. Frisk lightly pats your head and you laugh, wiping at your face. "Okay, enough with the waterworks. Mom's probably worried sick." You stand and her eyes widen at your torn and bloodied sleeve.

"Aw, I liked this coat." You remark as you pull at the sleeve. Blood oozes down your arm and Frisk pulls on your other coat sleeve. "Come on, we should get you home."

*

"Where have you been?!" Mom exclaims as you walk through the front door with Frisk. "We've all been worried half to death. Oh heavens! I need to call Sans!"

You slide out of the ruined coat and wash your arm in the sink as she rushes to find her first aid kit and call Sans at the same time. Frisk takes your coat and dumps it in the laundry-room sink.

You stare at her deeply torn between relief at her apparent change and guilt over the cost. She returns at the same time Sans rushes through the back door.

"I'm sorry, I had to-!" You start explaining but he takes your face and interrupts you with a kiss. "Dumb ass." He breathes against your lips. "You never say goodbye, you know that?" Your chest constricts at the hurt in his voice.

"She is bleeding, Sans." Mom says, opening the first aid kit on the table. He looks at your arm and his pupils shrink to pinpricks. "I-I'll get Alphy." He says before disappearing with a soft 'pop'.

You slump into a chair. "Raise your arm, it will help the bleeding."

"How long was I gone?" You ask as you lift your arm over your head. "Since last night according to Sans. Your father is out looking for Asriel, know anything about that?"

You laugh. "He's with Fuku." Your laughter dies when she stares at the kit and nods. "I think...I shall let Dr. Alphys do the patching this time." She whispers.

The silence hangs heavy and you wish Sans would just come back with her already.

Frisk touches mom's paw when she doesn't move. Mom jumps and quickly smiles down at Frisk. "H-how about you go upstairs for a bit? I do not like you seeing all this blood."

Frisk nods agreeably and lightly hugs moms legs before she leaves.

"Aren't you going to ask how I got hurt?"

"One of my kitchen knives is missing and my youngest daughter has been bizarrely affectionate since she woke up. I can figure it out myself." She replies evenly without looking at you.

There's a 'pop' in the foyer and a loud wheeze. You can't hear what Alphys is complaining about as she walks into the kitchen over the sound of your heart pounding in your chest.

"OH!" Alphys exclaims. "Yeah, that's what I was trying to explain." Sans replies.

"Excuse me, I hear my phone in the other room." Mom quickly steps around Sans as Alphys rushes forward. She pulls sealed gloves from her jacket and rolls up her sleeves. "L-let me see." Alphys tells you as she pulls on her purple latex gloves.

You drop your arm, numbly listening to her as she glances at the wound. "You'll n-need stitches. Antibiotics. Why aren't you g-going to the hospital?"

"Can't have the press find out I was stabbed by somebody who doesn't exist. I'd get locked-up again." You reply flatly.

Alphys eyes you with concern before digging through the kit. You sit in silence and watch curiously as Alphys deftly stitches up both sides of your arm. She wraps it with several layers of guaze. "Sh-should change the bandages before bed. Keep putting antiseptic on it. I'll be ch-checking you for signs of infection." She glances at Sans. "If she gets a fever, take her to the hospital."

"Thank you, Alphys." You squeeze her claw with your uninjured hand. A light yellow blush tints her cheeks. "S-sure. Now, I have class at 3. I'll see you soon."

Sans snaps his fingers and she's gone. He takes your hand with both of his and leans forward until his head rests on your shoulder. "You scared the holy fuck out of me."

You shrug and try to stand. "I need to talk to mom."

"I am here." She replies, stepping into the arch of the kitchen entrance. "Your father and Grillby found your brother and Fuku. Seems they were at Grilly's pub all morning. Playing pool."

You can't help but smile at your brother in spite of mom's clipped tone.

"What do you wish to say to me?" Mom asks.

"That I had no other choice."

Mom inhales slowly and takes a seat at the table across from you. "If...if that is what you say, I believe you."

"Please don't hate me." You whisper. Sans' grip on your hand tightens.

Mom covers her face with her paws and sobs. "I do not hate you." She quickly recovers and wipes her fur. "I am..." She closes her eyes. "I am...immeasurably relieved that Frisk is better. I cannot hate you for being...being strong enough to end this eternal cycle of hell." Mom covers her face with a paw again. "I had only hoped she...she would be strong enough to stop herself."

"Me too, mom."

*

It's strange to mourn the death of someone who killed everyone you loved. Even stranger when they continuously brought them back to life to taunt you. Stranger still when she never really died.

You had managed to erase the memories of evil from Frisk. You tell yourself over and over that there was no other option. If you didn't stop her here, she wasn't going to stop. But even with this different version of her around, it still felt like you'd murdered her.

Sans said it was more like the original Frisk had been reborn, and you preferred that train of thought. It was hard to convince yourself though.

Sometimes it seemed like she was lost in thought, or giving someone a thousand-yard-stare, but for most of the time she was normal. A sweet, kindhearted and loving kid.

A few things remained that unsettled you. Both of your souls were completely whole, and sometimes you would catch her beginning to sign her words instead of speaking. She would always seem confused and laugh it off, but you could see the fear dance in her eyes after that.

When you explained your bizarre flashes of static and sporadic outlined copies of people to Sans, he said that was what he could remember seeing in other worlds. You had been watching the world unravel. Frisk (the previous Frisk) had said it made you a god like her. Which you thought was a total load.

Why did you see it? No one could give you a satisfying answer.

But if living with unanswered questions was the worst part of the rest of your time here, you wouldn't complain. For the first time since you could remember, the future looked bright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally tying up the loose ends and moving on.
> 
> The smutty scene from this is posted to New New Home: X-Rated. Hehe.


	13. Epilogue: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of time-skips in this chapter, but I wanted to post all of the stuff related to this in one chapter.

You hug the toilet, resting your forehead on the cool porcelain in-between lurches of your gut. Distantly you know how disgusting it is to put your head on a toilet seat, but right now the icy feeling is like heaven.

Plus you scrub the toilet so thoroughly that even Papyrus was impressed with it's cleanliness.

Sans hands you the cold rag and you slap it against the back of your feverish neck. "Oh my God." you sigh with relief. "Alphys is on her way." He repeats for the hundredth time.

"I know." You tell him tiredly.

"I bet it was Papyrus' leftovers. God knows how long it's been in the fridge."

"DON'T YOU CHALLENGE MY CULINARY SKILLS!" Pap yells from the bedroom.

"There was fucking glitter in your spaghetti last time!"

"WELL IT-!"

"Stop yelling, please." Just that soft sentence shuts both of them up and you close your eyes, trying to fight back another wave of nausea.

"You're really an ass when you're stressed, Sans." Papyrus remarks.

You hear the front door open and a squeaking tenor calls out. "He-hello?"

"I'll apologize better later, Pap." Sans says sincerely. "Back here, Al!" Sans calls. You wince at the volume but lift your head to flush the toilet. Alphys didn't need to see your glittery vomit. Neither did the brothers, but they seemed to be ignoring it as much as possible.

Actually, you were starting to feel better. You pull the rag from your neck and wipe your face as Alphys shoos Sans from the bathroom. "It's c-cramped enough already." She told him before kneeling beside you.

"Woof, you look miserable. Let me see your arm."

You laugh in agreement and hold your arm out for her. It had been a few weeks since the stabbing and the stitches were mostly gone. It had taken a long time for the center of the visible wound to close, so it had been restitched once.

Alphys takes a digital thermometer from her bag and sticks one of those irritating plastic covers on it before making you hold it under your tongue. Her backpack was overflowing with all sorts of medical paraphernalia. Not just for class, most of it was to familiarize herself with human medical supplies.

She pulls on gloves and cuts the wrapped gauze from your arm. It comes away just as clean as when it went on. "Hm. It doesn't look infected. In fact, these stitches are ready to come out." She lightly tugs at the three knots and they easily break.

The thermometer beeps and she pulls it out of your mouth. "No fever either. That's good." She tosses the balled up gauze away with the stitches and removes her gloves, tucking one inside the other deftly.

She touches your face with the back of her scaly-soft hand and frowns. "Well, you're not clammy or cold. Just a little s-sweaty."

"I'm actually feeling better now that it's out of me." You tell her with a small shrug.

"Could be f-food poisoning."

"HMPH!" You hear Pap's disgruntled response and footsteps out of the bedroom.

"Sans, go g-get her some water."

"Yeah, sure."

Alphys' cheeks are blushing a deep yellow. "D-d-do you an-and...? Oh jeeze." She covers her face suddenly and takes a deep breath to compose herself.

You blink back at her in confusion. "What is it?"

Her blush deepens, all composure gone. "I-I can't!" She turns to her bag and shuffles through it before finding a small pink box and thrusting it into your hands. "Here! I can't ask."

Your eyes widen in shock before you burst out laughing. "No way, Alphys! I don't need this."

She zips up her back with a finality and stares back at you. "A-are you ab-s-solutely certain?"

You blink back at her and the blood drains from your face. Your throat was suddenly dry. "Uh..." You look down at the box. "I-I mean..."

Alphys slides her arm through one of her shoulder straps and smiles sheepishly back at you. "C-call me later. I d-don't have class." She stands and pulls the bathroom door shut behind her.

You sit dumbfounded on the suddenly too cold tile. From the other side of the door you hear Sans ask why the door was closed.

"Ch-Chara had t-to use the restroom. Sh-she's going to be-be just fine. Fluids and rest." Alphys cooly explains.

"Oh." Sans sighs in relief. "Thanks for coming by. Sorry, humans just seem so fragile. No such thing as 'food poisoning' for monsters." He laughs.

"I know. Bu-but Chara's tough."

"Tell me about it." You smile at that and manage to stand, coming back to your senses. "Still on for triple-threat on Friday?" He asks. Triple-threat meant triple-date. You and Sans, Alphys and Undyne, Papyrus and Mettaton. At Mettaton's place of course.

"You b-bet!" She replies cheerily. "I'm g-going to explain to Pap that it w-wasn't his fault."

"He's sulking on the patio."

You unwrap the pink box and stare at the almost innocent-looking pregnancy test. You heave a shaking sigh and read the instructions. You know how they work from TV, but you still feel compelled to read the damn instructions several times.

"You okay?" Sans asks with a careful knock.

You nearly jump out of your skin. "Y-yeah. Just um. Trying to pee. You're making it awkward, Sans. Go away."

He laughs good-naturedly. "Alright, jeeze. Your waters' on the nightstand."

"Okay." Your voice sounds weird, strained.

You hear the bedroom door shut and you sigh again, frowning angrily at the pregnancy test. "Why are you pink? Because only girls have babies? No one but Mettaton and feminine people like pink." You look down at your stomach. "I swear, if there's someone in there, you better not like pink. Because I'm going to cringe every time I buy you something."

You wait impatiently, pacing the bathroom and waiting for the timer on your phone to go off. You yelp when it buzzes loudly against the counter. With your heart in your throat you look down at the plastic lying so innocently on the granite.

"Fucking pink lines?!" You yell. "Shiiit." You run your hands through your hair and laugh. "Oh, wow." You laugh again and hesitantly touch your stomach. You bite your bottom lip and blink away tears. "Holy shit."

You hear the bedroom door open and you quickly wash your face. You throw the test into the box and toss it in the trash, pilling a few balled-up tissues on top of it.

You open the door and run right into Sans. "Oof, was just coming to check on you. You okay?"

"Yes!" You reply quickly and a little loudly. His eyes widen before he chuckles. "Good. I was a little worried."

Your heart picks up pace and you slide past him. "I uh, I'm going to get some more neo-sporin for my arm. I just want to make sure it heals alright."

"Want me to go with? We need something for dinner."

You pause as you grab a jacket, stuffing your foot into a shoe. "Um, nah." You shake your head. "Lets get take-out? Pizza sounds good. Keep Pap out of the kitchen for a little bit."

"Sure." He replies, his sockets furrow slightly. "You sure you're okay?" He asks, pulling you into a hug before you walk into the hall.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just um, don't want to risk an infection with it so close to healing finally so yeah." You blink up at him after your sentence tumbles frantically from your lips. "Bye, I love you." You quickly rise to your toes and kiss him before turning and jogging out the door.

Out of the elevator you text Alphys with shaking hands.

*It was positive, what do I do?! You hit send and keep walking down the street with no direction in mind. Your phone starts buzzing almost immediately, it surprises you. Alphys never calls. You answer it and have to pull it away from your face when she squeals on the other end.

"OOHH MY GOSH CHARA!!"

"Tone it down, Alphys. Or everyone in the city's going to know."

"S-sorry. But I'm not sorry! Oh my gosh! What did Sans say?"

You swallow the lump in your throat. "Didn't tell him. Isn't there a blood test you have to do to be absolutely positive?"

"W-well yeah, bu-but the home tests a-are pretty reliable." The excitement in her voice has nearly died. "Can you do the test?" You ask.

"Chara, those t-tests are 99% accurate."

"Yeah, I read the box." You reply.

"A-all the things that w-would make it a fa-false positive don't ap-apply to you. And yo-you'll need to see a human doctor f-for pre-natal care."

Your stomach turns at that. This was becoming very real, very fast. You see a trash can by a bus stop and run for it, hurling into it, much to the disgust of everyone around you. You spit into the can and see people staring at you.

You want to scream 'fuck off, I'm pregnant!' but that seems like a bad idea considering how well-known you are now. Instead you step back into the flow of people on the sidewalk and go back to your phone call.

"Sorry, I got sick."

"I-I heard. Just go tell him."

"What if there's something wrong with it?" You spot a drug store at the end of the block. Might as well continue your cover story and pick up neo-sporin. Another test wouldn't hurt either.

"Then you and Sans will get through it, together."

You close your eyes and sigh, coming to a stop. "Most people would tell me that's a stupid thing to say. I'm glad we're friends Alphys."

"M-me too."

You keep walking. "Recommend any good, discreet doctors?" You ask as you slide into the drug store.

*

You sit in the swanky waiting room of the doctors office and press the rolled gauze into the crook of your arm. Your leg bounces furiously. It cost spilling your secret to Mettaton to get the number of this woman, she better be fucking quiet about the results and the still healing stab-wound in your forearm.

Mettaton had said she was paid more by celebrities than the tabloids and papers could ever hope so she kept big secrets. You didn't care how he knew about her, or how Alphys had known Mettaton knew. You were just glad you were able to come in so quickly and get results before you went home.

The added bonus of her sealed lips was an undeniable relief though.

You had avoided Sans all of yesterday evening after going to the drug store. You managed to convince him your mom wanted to have dinner and then that you wanted to spend the night. He had to be suspicious of something by now. Every time you made excuses not to come home for the night, you were up to no good.

Mom was pretty suspicious at first when you asked to spend the night, but she was too excited at the idea of movie night and having a family breakfast to question much. The sausage made your stomach roll, just the smell made it difficult to eat. The pancakes were sinfully delicious...

You wait for an hour and a half before she calls you back. To her defense, she did say you should go get lunch and wait for her call to come back to the office. She leads you down a hall with a security panel beside the lock, the same hall you'd been down earlier.

You know the lock is for safety but it still makes your blood chill when the door slams shut behind you. Your last hospital experience was less than pleasant.

She opens her main office door, her name is printed on the frosted glass. Dr. Erida Swanson. Who names their kid after the goddess of hate?

"Ms. Dreemurr, go ahead and take a seat." She gestures to the cushioned armchair in front of her desk and gently closes her door. She's maybe 40-45, short blonde hair with brown eyes and evenly tanned skin. She dresses sharply, but you imagine the four inch, red-soled heels are killer after a long day.

You sit because there's nothing else to do and for once you don't feel like being rude. "Your results are back." She says neutrally as she slides into her chair.

Your stomach balls into a knot. "And?" You prompt.

"Based on your tests and the information you shared with us, you are about seven weeks pregnant."

Your eyes widen and sink back into the chair, unaware that you had been on the edge of your seat. "How do you wish to go forward?" She asks evenly, her eyes search you and she maintains a very still posture.

You run a hand over your face and chuckle. "You talk just like my mother." You say with a smile. "It-it's a compliment." You add before pinching the brow of your nose. "Uh. Do you do pre-natal care?"

She closes her eyes and her head falls forward slightly, her shoulders slump. "Yes. Yes we offer pre-natal care here. I am not a specialist, but I employ an OBGYN who I would flay myself if she spoke of anything inside this office."

"What's with the attitude change?" You ask as she laughs.

"You have no idea how many poor girls your age I see who want to..." She pauses and her composure returns. "I apologize. I'm just very excited for you to become a patient here."

A chill runs down your spine when you realize how her sentence was supposed to end. But you smile to hide it. "Me too. I'm uh, not sure how to tell you this so I'll just say it. The father is..." You fade out, it was so surreal to refer to him as a father.

"One of the monsters?" She prompts gently.

You nod with a weak shrug. "Yeah. I'm not used to people knowing my face yet."

She shrugs casually. "We'll keep that in these walls. And we'll take extra precaution for your safety and the safety of the baby as needed."

"There's a doctor, a monster, who may be able to explain things better than I can. Is she allowed to come with me?"

"Certainly. But may I ask if there are so many differences physically to require that?"

You give a short laugh and rub the back of your neck. "Uh, they don't even have pregnancies. They kind of just, make baby monsters out of magic. And 'poof' there's a baby...kind of. I'm not entirely sure how it all works."

"Really?" Dr. Swanson leans on her desk with her eyebrows raised.

You nod and her eyebrows furrow in thought. "And of course, the second time in like a year that we forget to use protection. Poof..." You look down at your still-flat stomach. "There's a baby, kind of."

Dr. Swanson chuckles kindheartedly. "Yeah, that's how they happen. When you least expect it. I would like to meet your doctor friend sometime."

*

You leave the office building and head to the nearest bus stop. You're very thankful for the money you make (now from the American government too) because Dr. Swanson was not cheap. Your appointment card is tucked into your wallet and a full-on spiral-bound book about what to eat, avoid and do for every stage of pregnancy is hidden in your jacket.

You've only been hassled by photographers twice but according to Mettaton they'd rather hide and catch a candid pic.

You take his word on it because he was surrounded by paparazzi often and you'd rather not have your face plastered everywhere before you know if you're going to get to keep this pregnancy.

You heave a sigh and sit on the bench at the bus stop. You had to stop thinking so negatively. It wouldn't kill you to be positive for a change.

You almost miss your stop, lost in thought about an assortment of things. Baby names. How to build a crib. Does breastfeeding hurt? Would the baby even need milk? Do monster babies drink milk? You'd have to ask someone. The reptiles, fish, bugs... well basically any monster that wasn't mammalian didn't have boobs. So if they don't have boobs, then the babies probably don't need milk. What if it had magic?! What if it didn't? Would it look human, or would it look like Sans?

That last thought makes you giggle. A tiny skele-baby.

Your mind is still rolling when you walk on auto-pilot to your door. You unlock the door and drop your keys without really thinking about it. As you unzip your jacket you freeze when you realize the book was still hidden against your side. Sans turns from the coffee pot and breaks into a smile when he sees you. "Heya, feels like you've been gone ages."

You try to casually zip your jacket back up as he walks around the bar to kiss you. You manage to deflect a hug by grabbing his hands and kissing him again. "Want some coffee? It's fresh." He asks. "Thanks, but I'm good. Heartburn."

"Ah. Have fun with your 'rents? How's the munchkin?" He tries to pull you close for a hug and you turn, pulling him down the hall. "Of course. Frisk is still normal." You laugh. "Jeeze, it feels wrong to say it like that. Uh, Asriel's still turbo-grounded for sneaking out to see Fuku. But apparently it was worth it. I think he took my unspoken 'end of the world' message seriously."

Sans chuckles. "Wouldn't you?"

"Oh yeah. Pap working?" You ask with a glance at his door and a smile at Sans.

He rolls his eyes. "I wish. He's with Metta."

"They've been spending more time together lately."

He shrugs.

"Oh come on, you know you're happy for the goofball." You argue playfully before opening the door to the bedroom.

"Well yeah, but I just...I would honestly hate anyone he dated so..." He shrugs again and you laugh. You sit on the bed and tug him gently to sit beside you. "Speaking of end of the world fun." You chuckle nervously. Might as well just spill it and get it over with. "Uh. We're h-having a baby."

Sans frowns at you. He's silent for a moment before his sockets furrow in confusion. "Well, eventually I'd think but..."

He fades out as you look expectantly at him. When he still doesn't get it you roll your eyes and laugh. You point at your stomach. "In here genius, I'm having the baby. I thought saying 'we' would make it easier for you to get."

"What? But-but we were...oh... Oh my God. H-holy shit!" He holds his hands on the side of his head in shock and you laugh. "Holy fucking shit!" He pulls you close in a tight hug and laughs. You return the hug and the booklet pokes into your sides, crinkling loudly.

"What?" He pulls back in confusion and you unzip your jacket. You show Sans the booklet and he curiously starts flipping pages. "I got it from the doctor. Oh, and she gave me vitamins too." You pull the bottle from your pocket and set it on the night stand.

"There's... wow, human babies are complicated."

You shrug. "Won't be just human."

He looks up at you and smiles at that. It warms your cold heart and you flip to the page that shows the development stages. "Look, that's how big it is." You point to one of the pictures in the first trimester. "Size of a _blue_ berry." You snort as you say it.

When you look back up at him he kisses you. "I bet monster babies have all sorts of complicated stages too. Oh, do monster babies need milk?"

Sans snorts and kisses you again, his hand sliding up your jaw to hold the back of your head. "They're little souls, like balls of light that slowly grow and then one day they become a small monster. They need magic to live. And they get it from contact with their parents, holding them against your soul will share it with them. It's a lot of work and it's really draining. The parents are supposed to share the burden." His face falls a little. "I-I don't know how to help with this."

"No human male does." You try to tell him. "Hey, there'll be lots of things to help with. For one thing, I'm going to get huge and I won't be able to tie my shoes." You add when he doesn't look convinced. "And there's going to be a tiny thing to take care of in about...seven months."

His eyes widen. "That's it, only seven months? I thought it was nine."

"It is nine. I've been pregnant for almost two months."

He runs a hand over his skull. "That's so freaky. That's January! Tha-that's not enough time."

You laugh and take his hand. "I've never seen you freak out like this. It'll be plenty of time. Don't worry."

He sighs and looks at you, worry still evident in his eyes. "I know one good thing about this that you'll like. Other than the baby of course." He blinks at you, waiting for a response. You tap his invisible nose with your finger and smile. "No more condoms."

For a second his eyes light up and a lustful smile pulls at his lips. He pulls you closer then stops. "Wait, c-can-?"

You shush him with a hand on his mouth. "No. I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no. The kid is no where near your bits. It's impossible."

"That's a stupid question, right?" He asks with an embarrassed expression.

You nod. "But it's okay. Come here." You smile as you pull him to you in a deep kiss.

****

You roll over in bed and groan. Your swollen stomach prevents you from lying face-down in bed. You had never had to sleep on your back and you hated it. Sometimes you'd roll over in bed on instinct and get woken up like this. With your stomach acting like a shitty bumper.

Sans pulls you closer in his sleep. " 's 'kay." He kisses the back of your neck and you growl, throwing your legs out of bed and standing.

He sits up and blinks sleepily at you, struggling to focus. "What can I do?" He asks.

"Get this baby out of me already!" You yell as you yank open the door to the hall. You feel like you're angrily waddling and it makes you crankier.

The clock in the living room reads 4:36 am. You rub your face in frustration and grab the only thing you'd been able to stomach first thing in the morning. Cheedar and sour cream chips. Oh, and pickles. God you loved pickles lately. And kale strangely. Anything bitter, salty or loaded with vinegar was suddenly like heaven to you.

Too bad it made your ankles swell.

You lean against the counter and sigh contently as you munch on a handful of chips. "I blame you." You tell Sans as he stops in the doorway of the hall. He rubs tiredly at his face and shuffles past you to make coffee. "This kid loves junk food. That's definitely your fault."

He snorts. "I'll take the blame for that."

Something about his tone makes you smile. "Sorry I'm cranky." You tell him, stuffing your face. He kisses your cheek and gently pats your stomach. You giggle. He smiles drowsily and goes back to making coffee.

"Over half-way there." You tell yourself with a sigh. "Three months to go. Ugh, half a year of hormones." You look down at your stomach stretching your t-shirt. "I love you kid, but you're driving mama crazy."

Sans' smile grows.

"And you're keeping your dad awake already." He laughs as you whisper, "I need him to get his sleep so he can take care of you while I'm sleeping after you're born. So work with me here."

You blink a few times. Was the living room getting darker? You grab Sans' shoulder, immediately getting his attention as your knees wobble. Your vision vanishes like going backwards through a tunnel.

*

You wake up on an unfamiliar couch with a light in your eyes. "What the shit?" You complain, pushing away the light and sitting up. Your head spins for a dizzying moment. "Ugh." Oh, you were at Alphys and Undynes.

"You're going to kill me someday." You hear Sans mutter.

Alphys smiles reassuringly at you. "How you feeling?" She asks, sitting beside you on the couch. "Like shit."

"I-I bet." She points at your chest. You look down and your eyes widen. Your usually vibrant and glowing soul was dull, nearly black. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It's okay!" She quickly says before you start hyperventilating.

"Means the kids' got magic." Sans explains. "And uh," He clears his throat.

"He's gotta share his magic more often." Undyne remarks. You jump, not realizing she was in the room. She was standing behind the couch, there was something glowing in a scarf tied sideways over her torso like a sash. One of her hands covers the glow protectively.

You gasp in awe. "I-is that...?" You look excitedly between Alphys and Undyne.

Alphys blushes but nods.

"Holy hell. Congratulations!" Sans' reaction tells you Undyne had probably walked in soon after you woke up.

You give the girliest excited squeal of your life and hug Alphys. "Can I see? Is that okay?" You ask, looking at Undyne for permission. You ignore the darkness at the edge of your vision and breathe deep through your nose.

Your sight returns fully as Undyne yells, "OF COURSE YOU CAN!" She steps around the couch and sits down between you and Alphys. "You can't hold it yet. It's still new." She explains quietly, lowering her voice as she very carefully pulls at the fabric cocooning it against her chest.

You hold your breath as Sans stands and leans close beside you.

You gasp when a spark like stardust is revealed. In the middle is a concentrated ball of light, no bigger than a strawberry. A glow surrounds it, suspends it away from the fabric.

Undyne carefully covers it with the fabric and everyone takes a full-breath again. "Y-you guys are the firs-first to know." Alphys tells you.

You're torn between embarrassment and a feeling of honor. "Oh jeeze. Sorry to drop in on you like this."

"It's not _that_ young." Undyne assures you. She smiles down at the glow. You can see now that it's snug against her own shining soul. "We just haven't told anyone yet."

"Still, sorry for interrupting your family time."

"I'd hit you if we weren't both carrying babies." She coos, her eye still focused on the glow.

You snort at Undyne, but you don't blame her. You're actually a little jealous she gets to hold her little shimmering light. And pass it to Alphys when she gets drained.

"Wow, congrats you two."

"Babies happen in threes." Undyne teases. "So someone's brother is going to have an announcement soon I bet."

Alphys rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Thank you, S-Sans. From both of us." She looks at Undyne who gives a tiny shrug. It was so bizarre to see her be so tender with anything.

"Now, take her home before she passes out again. D-doctors orders." She makes a shooing motion and leans closer to Undyne, her eyes focused on the soft light.

You take Sans' hand and when you blink you're standing in your bedroom again. You're instantly feeling lightheaded again. "Woof," You sigh as Sans helps you sit in bed. "How do we do the magic transference thing?" You ask.

"Well, the only time you've got magic from me was when we..." He gestures at your stomach and you laugh. "That's probably how I'm having a monster baby." You shiver. "Mm, that was so incredible."

Sans chuckles in agreement. "Yeah it was."

You run a hand over your stomach. "Do monster babies happen in threes? I thought that was only a human wives-tale."

"Yeah. I think since babies are more mental for monsters, when one couple has a new soul other couples start unconsciously realizing they're ready for kids too. Plus I think knowing there's a future for everyone here probably made Undyne and Alphys comfortable enough to try."

"Undyne's so...different." You say as he crawls into bed behind you. "Yeah, right? So deliberate and gentle." You groan happily when his hands begin kneading into your shoulders. "Gonna butter me up first?" You ask as your eyes flutter closed.

"I was going to offer before you took off for the kitchen. To help you sleep."

"Too nice to me." You mumble.

"Hey, carrying a baby is a big deal. What I physically can't do, I should make up for."

"Mm, hey, I'm not complaining."

"Really? Cause it sounded like it."

"Nnnnnope."

Tension you didn't know you were carrying begins to seep from your muscles as his hands travel down your spine. A familiar warmth begins to sink into your skin. You gasp in surprise when he kisses your neck.

"Whoa." He stops for a second. "Pent-up? Should've said something sooner."

Your eyes roll back when his hands slide across your bare skin. "Mmm, hormones. I'm horny one second and a prude the next. Ah!" You moan, leaning into him when his hands brush your breasts. "What's it been, month? Month and a half?" You ask as your heart begins to pound. His left hand trails down your side before sliding under your shorts. The warm caress of his magic follows after his touch.

"A month, two weeks, three days and about nine hours. But who's counting?" He replies breathlessly.

You start to laugh but it's swallowed by a moan as his fingers slide lower. Your hands clench into fists around the blankets. "Lets never go this long without again."

"Thank God." His breath hitches before he kisses you.

*

When you resurface you feel heavy in all the best ways. You smile, laughing as you sway. Your soul shines brightly against your sternum. You could get used to that kind of fun on a regular basis. You slide to your side and lay on your back, trying to catch your breath. When your sweat begins to dry you turn to look at Sans, who usually tugs you close to cuddle before passing out.

You snort. Just like the last time he'd used magic, he'd skipped cuddling and went straight to snoring. No after-glow for him.

"Hey, lets get under the covers." You poke his shoulder. He doesn't budge. "C'mon Sans." You give him a shake and he snorts loudly, waking up with a yawn. "What?" He asks blearily.

"Blankets." You repeat, struggling to pull the blanket back from underneath you.

Sans waves his hand but nothing happens. He groans and grumpily yanks the blankets down for you both to crawl under. "You didn't drain too much magic, did you?" You ask as you slide into his outstretched arms. He shakes his head. "Will replenish. Sleep. Love." He quickly resumes snoring and soon you can't fight the pull of your eyelids either.

*

_Your eyes open. The space beside you is empty._

_You sit up. "Sans?" You call curiously._

_But nobody came..._

_Something gritty against your skin. You throw back the blanket and your legs are tangled in a pile of ash._

*

You wake up screaming.

"SHIT! Hey, hey what's wrong?" You cling tightly to Sans and cry. "You were dead!"

"I'm not dead." He soothes, kissing your cheek.

"Alphys said when monsters lose their magic they die!" You bury your face into his neck. "Don't use all your magic again!"

"Whoa, hey. I didn't use all my magic. That's impossible. That would be like humans being able to use all their blood. We pass-out way before that to prevent that."

"You promise?" You sniffle, shaking against him.

"Yes." He replies without hesitation.

You hic-up and your shivering intensifies. You feel the blanket tuck tightly around you and Sans holds you closer. "It's okay."

 

 ****

 

Well, it turned out the third baby was an addition to the royal family. Your parents had decided it was time for another baby.

It was good timing, because you were about to pop. You were over-due nearly a week. But you weren't concerned. Alphys said monster souls often needed up to a year before they developed into a solid form. The sonogram didn't tell much except the baby was just a little smaller than normal, with a well-developed set of lungs, heart and brain.

It was impossible to tell what the baby would look like considering Sans' skin showed as normal tissue on the sonogram machine. The sonographer had been curious when he came with you to your appointment and asked if he could give it a try.

You managed not to remember the horrific time you'd discovered the skele-bros insides weren't invisible until a few days later.

Sans wasn't letting you out of his sight. He even waited outside the bathroom now. The gesture had started sweet but it was starting to stress both of you out. He was upset that you'd been given a specific date to deliver by, but it had come and gone and now he didn't know when it was going to happen.

You'd convinced him to visit your parents and the new baby, but he wouldn't teleport. So Papyrus had to drop you off, because the bus was too dangerous.

Your mom is ecstatic to see you and gives you an awkward hug. She stares in wonder at your stomach. "That has got to be the most fascinating thing I have ever seen."

You roll your eyes and hug dad next. "You say that every time you see me, mom." You remark. "Can we sit in the living room?" You ask, your family preferred the kitchen for talking but you couldn't handle the hard wooden chairs today.

If Asriel had been home, he would've called you something that would've disarmed the tension. Like 'blimp' or 'the great inflatable Chara' or something, anything.

Mom agrees and you try and fail not to waddle across the foyer. "Do you want anything?" She asks. "No, mom. I'm good. We came to see the baby, not be babied."

They stare at you like you've grown another head. "Shit, I didn't mean that. I'm just hormonal, let me see the new little monster."

Mom gestures for you to go to the living room first and you manage not to glare at Sans when he helps you sit on the couch. You suddenly notice mom isn't wearing a sash like Undyne was. She turns (you assume reaches down her shirt) before turning back to you and Sans, cradling the ball of light in her arms.

You can't help but gasp. It's larger than Undyne and Alphys' baby, brighter than the first time you saw theirs. It hovers above her fur and shimmers brilliantly.

"Its so...strong." You finally say.

Dad beams, but you can see the weariness in his eyes. He must've held it recently. "Would you like to hold it?" Mom asks, kneeling in front of you.

"I-is that okay? Alphys and Undyne's wasn't old enough. But, yes. Yes I want to hold it."

Mom smiles as she instructs for you to cradle your arms. She passes the soul to you with Dad observing with great concern. It's heavier than you expected. Like holding a toddler. "Boss monster souls are...less fragile than other monsters. They take more magic to make." Mom explains as you stare at the brilliant soul in your arms.

"And often, being the same magic-type will make a soul stronger too. At first. Their baby will be very vibrant with the amount of love they have for each other." Mom smiles at her new soul and carefully scoops it from you.

Your arms feel very empty and it makes your heart ache. You swallow the lump in your throat but suddenly you have a distraction. A swift kick in the ribs. "Oof!" You laugh as you press your hand against the pain. "Did someone get jealous?" You ask.

"It kicked." You explain when mom looks at you curiously and Sans' eyes are wide with fear. He runs a hand over his face. You take mom's paw after she safely tucks away the soul. "Here, feel." You place her paw over the top of your stomach. Her and dad were the only ones who hadn't felt it kick yet. Frisk had squealed in delight when she felt it kick for the first time.

"Oh!" She giggles. "Such a tiny foot!"

You laugh and gesture dad over. His paw covers half your bump. He jumps when there's another kick. "Goodness." He rumbles.

"When will it be um out?" Mom asks, taking her favorite armchair.

"Well, it's a little late."

"Is that a problem?" Dad asks, concerned.

"Not really, sometimes it happens. Just needs a little extra time I guess."

Sans pats your leg gently and mumbles about going to the restroom. When he's out of sight you sag against the couch and close your eyes.

"Is everything alright?" Mom asks with concern.

"Yes, we're both just ready to have this baby. It doesn't help that everyone else gets to just hold theirs and we have to wait."

You'd already had the way too descriptive conversation about how human babies were born with your parents and Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Asriel. None of the monsters were comfortable with the idea.

"I don't mean it like that. We're just tired and a little stressed." You look at mom who is chuckling quietly. You glance at dad who's fallen fast asleep in the recliner. "He did this with Asriel, too." Mom whispers. "He would hold him as long as possible before I could convince him to let me take over."

You scoot down the couch closer to mom. "Sans keeps doing the silliest things to make up for me carrying the baby. He's running himself ragged between stress and the magic."

She nods knowingly. "Men always panic around babies, and women will always over-protect. It is what we do. Even monster men and women. How strange is that?"

You laugh at that.

You inhale sharply through your nose and lean forward, breathing slowly out through your mouth.

"I do not believe that was a kick." Mom remarks. "What was that?"

You inhale again and look at the watch on your wrist as you breathe out. "Remember those things called 'contractions'?" You ask.

"I do not recall, no."

You relax and lean into the couch again. "Its a contraction of my stomach to help with pushing this baby out. They aren't a reason to go to the hospital until they're closer than five minutes apart. Mine are fifteen minutes apart."

"Which is why I didn't want to go out today, we should be home." Sans repeats the same argument flatly as he sits beside you on the couch.

You wave a hand dismissively. "Sitting on the twentieth floor of an apartment building and waiting for active labor sounds awful. I like the ground better. And I'm fine." You look back to mom whose eyes are wide with concern. "I'm fine mom. This started yesterday and my doctor says it can take first-time moms up to three days of labor to give birth."

A deep frown now goes with moms wide eyes. "I must say all of that sounds very unpleasant. How on earth do human women put up with it?"

You tiredly run a hand through your hair and shrug. "Drugs?" Sans snorts and you smile at the sound. "And it's not just humans, all mammals give live birth. Amphibians and reptiles, and the platypus, lay eggs. Monsters are the only species to not pass a living thing through their nether bits."

Mom rests her muzzle in her hand and blinks at you. "Nether bits. Your vocabulary will never cease to amaze me, child."

A sudden burning pain engulfs your stomach and well, contracts. You cry out through gritted teeth and immediately regret it. Dad snorts awake without the benefit of your conversation with Sans and mom and is instantly worried.

"That sounded like it hurt! Are you certain you are alright?" Mom asks.

"What was the time on that?" Sans asks. You can feel his hand hovering but seems to know better than to touch you.

You breathe through the pain and check your watch. "Shit." You bounce your leg when it takes even longer to subside. "Ten minutes." You finally reply, breathless.

"Asgore, get the car started."

"No, mom, I'm-!"

"Chara, I am your mother and I'm telling you it's time to go to the hospital."

You look up at her and balk at the severity in her eyes. "I'm not five minutes apart yet."

"You will be eventually, and we will be at the hospital when it happens."

Sans helps you to your feet, but avoids holding your hand like you'd talked about. You knew at some point in all the pain you were going to be pissed at him. If you were squeezing his hand when that happened... 'Poof'. No more Sans.

So he agreed to be extra cautious during labor.

*

You're glad to be in your own bed finally. You happily sink onto the mattress on your mostly flat stomach as Sans very gingerly sets the tiny newborn into the crib near the foot of the bed. "A-are you sure he'll be warm enough? It looks so cold in there without a blanket."

"They can't have anything in the crib. His clothes will be enough. He'll cry if he gets uncomfortable. He's on his back, right?"

Sans nods and you smile, closing your eyes. "Good. He has to sleep on his back." He, Roman, was a normal-looking human baby. With all ten toes and fingers. He had a strange shade of purple eyes that looked brown inside and the shade of dead violets in the sunlight.

"Still sure about 'Roman'?" You ask Sans. He's leaning against the crib and staring intently at your son. "Oh yeah. I don't care about that vamp in the show you like, he's all about the Roman. Aren't cha, buddy?"

You chuckle. "Is that like, a personality thing?"

"Hm?" He glances at you before looking back at the crib.

"The text-font names. Wingdings. Papyrus. Sans. What does Roman stand for?"

Sans shrugs. "He'll grow into it. Pap agreed with Roman as a name."

"Really?" You ask.

He nods, smiling down at the crib.

"We should get some sleep. That little guy's gonna wake up hungry in a few hours. We're not gonna get a solid night sleep for a few months."

"Yeah, but he's never going to be a newborn again." Sans replies wistfully.

That gets your attention. You groan at your sore muscles protesting as you sit up. "No, I didn't mean-you can rest. You should rest. I just, you got to carry him all that time."

You shake your head. "It's fine. I can watch him for a few minutes, it won't kill me."

"He's so tiny." Sans says.

"Yeah." You agree softly.

You stifle a yawn and in a blink Roman vanishes. "What the fuck?!" Sans yells.

Your eyes widen in disbelief as Sans turns to look around the room. "D-did you hear a pop? He must have magic already. Shit!"

You stare at the crib and tilt your head as a soft ripple in the pattern on the crib pad coincides with a very soft sigh. You stand and reach into the crib. "Sans..."

"What?!" He yells.

"Shh." You soothe. "You'll wake him." You laugh in awed disbelief when your hand brushes his soft onesie. You feel his tiny chest take a breath and huff it out.

"He...he's invisible? His clothes too?"

You nod. "Holy shit, kid."

You grab a blanket and lay it over his feet. Sure enough after a few seconds, that section of blanket becomes transparent. Sans laughs as the invisibility spreads in a wide circle, stopping a few inches away from Romans' legs.

"Okay, it has a radius."

"Does it work underneath him too?"

You carefully lift his tiny legs and pull the blanket underneath. The transparent spot vanished immediately. Your eyebrows rise when the same transparent spot appears in the same distance.

"Why doesn't it make the crib pad invisible too?"

"I don't know, maybe it only works through so many layers? He's a baby!"

You both whisper excitedly between each other.

"We need a darker sheet on this crib pad. Probably a striped pattern so we can see him move." You say.

Roman reappears and wiggles his limbs erratically, the way newborns will sometimes do, before he falls still again. He stays visible and you give a sigh of relief.

"That better be all you do until you can start talking, mister." You chastise.

 

 


	14. Epilogue: Part Two

"Sit still, Gabi." You tell her as you readjust her bow. She scowls petulantly and folds her arms over her chest. "Gabriola Dreemurr, it won't kill you to smile." Her bright purple eyes, several shades lighter than her brother's glare up at you defiantly.

"Roman, would you watch your sister? I have to go check on Frisk." You call over your shoulder. He shoves away from the door frame in the same easy movement of his father and you smile.

You stop him before you leave and adjust his tie. He rolls his eyes but waits patiently while you smooth the shoulders of his tux. "I know you hate it, but hold her hand for the ceremony. Make sure she doesn't pop off before we get pictures. Your grandma would kill me. Your dad and I may have gotten away with a wedding and no pictures, but not my baby sister."

Roman smiles and you pat his cheek before you leave. You can't help but look over your shoulder before you turn down the hall. Both of your kids have deathly pale skin and your black hair. Roman kneels in front of Gabi and stares up at her until she can't fight the smile tugging at her lips through her impressive pout.

When she bursts out laughing you turn away.

Roman has a debilitating stutter that keeps him from talking to most people, but he can read even the hardest of people. And he's one of the few people who can make Gabi laugh. Other than his unique invisibility and you suspect a bit of Sans' karmic-vision, he doesn't have much magic.

Gabi on the other hand seemed to have gained all of Sans' abilities and all of your attitude. She was a handful and only 12. You weren't looking forward to her teen years. Roman was so easy, nearly 16 and nothing too far out of the ordinary for him. Sure, he got in trouble at school, but nothing compared to how many fights Gabi got in.

You suspect he's a lot like his uncle Asriel and is just far sneakier about things than his baby sister. But you'd caught him a few times trying to sneak out, invisible. You could always see the distinct ripple behind him.

You find your way through the hotel to Frisks' room where it's a bustle of activity. You shuffle past the bridesmaids waiting anxiously in their dresses. One is Frisks' soon to be sister-in-law and looks uncertainly at Muffet often. Fuku bounces a faint pink, almost white fire-baby against her knee. She makes cooing noises and faces until the baby laughs.

You smile at them and Frisk sees your reflection in the mirror at the corner of the room. Her face lights up immediately. "Chara!" She bounces happily and waits for you get closer before she pulls you into a tight hug.

Muffet's hands make quick work of the intricate ribbon-work up Frisks' corset gown. A few pins stick out in a fake tomato on one of her wrists. "What do you think?" Frisk asks. You take her hands and beam. Her hair is done intricately with loops and shimmering pins. Her make-up is done perfectly, framing her round face and accentuating her chocolate-brown eyes. "You look like a girl!"

Frisk snorts and turns to Muffet to hug her. "Thank you." She tells her.

"Of course, deary. I LOVE this human tradition! Such pageantry. See you at the reception!" She plants a kiss on Frisks cheek before leaving the cramped room.

You smile at Frisk. "She's a lucky woman." Her bottom lip trembles and she looks up, fanning at her face. "Ugh, stop it. I have on so much make-up right now!" You laugh and pull her in for a hug.

There's a knock at the door and you hear mom's voice, "Everyone ready?" She calls. A chorus of "Yes!" is reply and she opens the door fully. Dad comes in after her and they both stop short when they see Frisk.

Mom rushes forward to hug her and dad looks like he's going to cry. You pat his arm. He got emotional at your wedding too. "Don't cry or Frisk is gonna cry too." You tell him.

He nods and clears his throat.

*

You're the first to walk up the aisle, taking the arm of your ridiculously tall brother. Funny enough it was Asriel who introduced Frisk to her soon to be wife.

"This is so weird." You whisper through a painted-on smile. Your tea-length dress is a pale pink and you hate everything about it, but Frisk gave all the wedding planning responsibilities up to your mom and her fiance. So you would wear pink and be happy about it.

"I know. I feel so creepy walking you up the aisle like this." He replies. He'd grown a shorter beard than dad, but his horns had curled more than dad ever let his. Black lines in his fur frame his face from under his eyes to beneath his collar. Mom said her father had lines in his fur like a tiger, even though he was goat, so everyone assumed it was hereditary.

You snort and try to recover before one of the photographers immortalizes that moment. Asriel can't help but wave at his daughter bouncing happily in mom's arms when you pass them. His older, orange-flamed daughter leans heavily on the chair in front of her and Asriel points at her. He gestures for her to stand up straight and she quickly corrects herself, embarrassed.

You each take your spot on opposite sides of the trellis set up in the middle of the convention hall. You scan the small crowd as Fuku and Frisks' new sister-in-law stand beside you two. You see Sans standing off to the side with Gabi on his hip. Finally he showed up!

He makes a face of apology and you roll your eyes. Cannon in D begins to play from the string group set up behind you and the doors on opposite sides of the hall open. You see Frisks' fiance in the doorway beside Sans. He quickly steps sideways to get out of the pictures.

She's beautiful in her tea-length dress. Her blonde hair is shaved high on one side, but the remainder is curled artfully against her face. She holds a hand to her mouth and clings tighter to her father's arm when she sees Frisk.

You glance over your shoulder at your sister who's already started crying.

*

The ceremony is gorgeous, but after the pictures and all the stress of preparing this morning, you're exhausted.

Mettaton performs only one song for the reception. A sign that he's finally learned a modicum of humility. You rub your bare feet against the carpet under your table to relieve some of the pain in your heels. Papyrus dances dramatically by with Mettaton and you snort. Frisk and Sofia, her new wife, dance slowly together and you smile.

Asriel holds Yuki, (his youngest daughter) on his shoulder while Fuku and Kimi (his oldest) dance together. Your youngest sister, Reilsa, talks quietly in a corner with Roman, Gabi and Mina. Mina is Undyne and Alphy's daughter. She's a sweet kid, intelligent and athletic. She got Undyne's wild red hair, which compliments her dark green scales.

You jump when Sans' returns with your drinks. "Shit, scared me." You breathe. He kisses your cheek. "Sorry."

You close your eyes and sigh as you take a sip. "Mm, whiskey and coke. You know me too well, baby. Apology accepted." You turn to kiss him. He smiles back at you. "Look at those dorks." You gesture to Frisk and Sophia as you lean against him. He wraps his arm over your shoulder.

"Yup. They're in love all right." He replies, taking a drink too.

You snort. "I'm glad she found someone."

"Me too." He agrees.

"So, Metta offered to let the kids stay at his and Pap's place tonight and to take them shopping tomorrow. He's really takin' a shine to Gabriola."

"Yeah, probably sees a lot of himself in her." You swirl the ice cubes in your glass, knowing what Sans was going to say next.

He brushes his lips against your ear and your eyes flutter shut at the sensation. "No kids in the house for the first time all summer, wanna go home and fool around?"

You chuckle and down the rest of your drink. "You bet your sweet ass I do."

**********

Gabi gently taps your arm.

You blink and look away from the rain streaming down the window. "Mom, we're here." She whispers.

There's wisps of white streaking through her jet-black hair. Now in her early fifties with an adult child of her own. Sitka. He's the one riding so calmly across from you in the back of the limo. Your family's trademark purple eyes sit starkly against his pale skin.

All of your grandchildren had them, different shades of red and blue mixed together. Different levels of magic abilities. All named after different font-types. Sans never did explain why.

And now he never would.

You blink rapidly and swallow the lump in your throat, looking down at the smooth metal box in your lap.

"Okay." You nod. Gabi taps gently on the limo window and it opens. A cold mist blows in as she slides out of the back seat.

Your knees protest as you follow after her. The arthritis in your spine pinches sharply as you turn to step out of the car. You catch your reflection in the tinted window. Fuck, I'm old. You think as you see your lined face, your snow-white hair pulled up tightly in a bun.

You take Gabi's hand and stand. The others were already here, standing at the place the barrier had fallen nearly sixty years ago. A bitterness blooms in your chest when you see your parents, Alphys and Undyne, Papyrus, Asriel, Fuku, Grillby... They looked like they'd barely aged twenty years in all this time.

It wasn't fair.

You wrap your arm through Gabi's. You see Mina with your granddaughter, Constantina. Roman died fifteen years ago and it nearly killed Mina. Fuck, it nearly killed you and Sans too. Tina was nearly twenty now and it was awful that she grew up without her dad.

You clear your throat, suddenly ready for this to be over. You want nothing more than to go home and sleep. Cry your eyes out and just be left alone. You can't stand the pain in everyone's eyes.

"He would've hated this." Gabi says, gripping the hand on her arm. She laughs darkly, something she picked up from you. "He hated people fussing over him."

You chuckle. "It was one of the things I loved about him."

You both stop when you reach the group. She pats your arm and takes her sons' hand to join the others. Suddenly everyone's looking expectantly at you.

You grip the box hard enough that the skin on your hands turns white from the pressure. "Sans was..." You clear your throat. "Sans was a bit of an asshole." Your grandkids snort, Papyrus can't help but laugh too. "In fact, that was what I loved most about him. He couldn't just tell someone he loved them, he had to insult them first. And you all know I'm even worse."

A flicker of smile on your lips. You pat the box. "But he wasn't one for tears, he would try to make anyone feel better. One of...one of the last things he said to me was we 'better put the fun in his funeral'." You blink rapidly and you hear Pap cry a few feet from you. "So what I think he would be most proud of is hearing the worst joke he ever told you before we send him off."

There are a few dry chuckles.

"Where do Volkswagens go when they get old? An old _volks_ home." You hear some scattered laughs.

"What do you call a donkey with three legs? A _wonky."_

"Two guys walk into a bar, the third guy ducks!"

"Do you know why Sir Lancelots horse had bad dreams? She was a night's mare."

"What do you call a snobby prisoner walking down stairs?" Undyne asks. "What?" Several people prompt. "A condescending con, descending." She snorts.

"What do you call a fake noodle?" Papyrus sniffles, but smiles broadly at you. "AN IMPASTA!"

"Where did the people in Snowdin keep their money?" Frisk starts. "In the snow banks."

Everyone's laughing or crying now. "What's red and bad for your teeth?" Asriel asks. "A brick." He replies deadpan. You snort at the delivery, it was definitely how Sans always told that one.

"I wondered why the baseball was getting closer, then it hit me." Gabi adds.

"A-atoms are s-so untrustworthy. Th-they make up everything!" Alphys calls out, covering her face as she laughs.

"I heard about a theatrical performance about puns. It was a play on words." Mettaton adds.

"What do you get when you throw a hand grenade into a French kitchen?" You ask. "Linoleum blown apart."

You smile to yourself, listening to everyone laugh. When it slowly dies down you turn to Papyrus. "He'd want you to do it." You tell him, handing him the small box.

Papyrus' hands shake as he takes the box from you. You walk with him to the edge of the cliff overlooking the city.

"Good-bye, brother." He whispers as the wind gusts, whipping rain around you both. He carefully opens the lid and overturns the box. You watch, clutching your hand over your weakly pulsing soul, as Sans' ashes swirl on the wind away from you.

*

The rain turned to snow as you rode quietly home. It seemed fitting. Sans always loved the snow.

During the wake everyone gave you their condolences and apologies. He was so young for a monster, elderly for a human. But everyone had known for months he was getting weaker. He'd lived a happy life in this world.

You still can't get the image of him slowly crumbling in your arms out of your head. It was how he always died. In your arms.

Gabi and Sitka were staying at your place, you had plenty of room to spare. You excuse yourself when you get home and head upstairs to your bedroom.

You slide out of the flats and blazer, sinking to the bed. Sans' pillow still smelled like him. Cedar and carnations.

Your soul glows faintly against your chest. You don't have to look down to know it's nearly black, the color drained. Humans may not have magic, but they have DETERMINATION and that's kind of like magic.

You breathe deep the bittersweet smell of Sans and watch the snow fall lightly outside.

Your eyes shut slowly, but you don't fight the pull of something deeper than sleep and the peace it promises.

 

*

 

. . . . . .

 

 

"Chara?"

 

Memories stir at the sound of that delicate voice.

 

"Strange. I thought we did everything right that time. I wonder why we're here again. I'd actually almost forgotten about this. If not for the monsters, I would have thought it was all a dream."

 

"F...Frisk?"

 

"What do we do now?"

 

The long peace you'd felt in the void doesn't leave, the despair doesn't set in.

 

"I guess...I guess we go around again. Are you ready, Frisk?"

 

A vibrant red soul shines in the dark.

 

"I'm ready."

 

"Let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
